


Pet Rock

by somali77



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: (bad etiquette) BDSM- Dynamics, CBT, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Malesub, Masochism, Pegging, Power Play, Sadism, dubcon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 32,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Während auf einem Schiff die Auswahl beschränkt und die Ausweichmöglichkeiten limitiert sind, gerät Rock zwangsläufig ins Fadenkreuz von Revys Interesse... Revys POV.





	1. Eins

~

 

Als ich klein war- ... in einem anderen Leben- wollte ich unbedingt einen Hund. Am besten einen Streuner. Ausgesetzt, von einem Herrchen das ihn nicht verdient, vielleicht auch ein bisschen misshandelt. Jemanden- etwas- das nur für mich da ist... etwas, das die Gesellschaft mit mir tatsächlich freiwillig aushält.

Als kleines Kind ist man dumm. Ich schätze, deshalb bin ich auch nicht besonders lange so klein geblieben. 

 

Dutch meint, dass sowieso nichts meine nicht vorhandene Fürsorge überleben würde. Kein Hund und auch kein sonst irgendwas- höchstens ein Stein vielleicht.

Ein Haustier- Stein.

 

Ich liege hab auf der Couch, stopfe mir M&Ms in die Figur. Die glatte Hülle knackt zwischen meinen Zähnen, füllt meinen Mund mit Schokolade und Erdnussstückchen die am Zahnfleisch hängen bleiben. Rock sitzt auf der anderen Seite, die Arme vor sich verschlungen brütet er vor sich hin und schaut ab und zu aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir herüber, mit einem von diesen Blicken der schwer zu deuten ist.

Ich will nicht wissen was er denkt. Wahrscheinlich würde es jeden normalen Menschen nur depressiv machen. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich lieber auf die Beobachtung, dass seine Augen wirklich gross und schwarz sind.

 

Ein M&M rollt über meine Zunge, stösst klackernd an die inneren Zahnreihen. Er sitzt einfach nur da, total stumm, und guckt und blinzelt. Und atmet.

 

Langsam lasse ich meine Hand in die Tüte gleiten, nehme ihn ins Visier. Meine Augen fordern Blickkontakt, und es dauert ein paar Momente bis er begreift. Dann kriegt er diesen misstrauischen Ausdruck, und schnell bringe ich meine Finger wieder zum Vorschein um seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Ein gelbes M&M leuchtet dazwischen. Ich rolle es zwischen den Fingerkuppen. Deute eine Bewegung an, abwartend, verheissungsvoll. In der Art, wie sein Gesicht sich verändert, sehe ich, dass er versteht. Er versteht vielleicht nicht wirklich was hier gespielt wird, aber er versteht was ich jetzt, gerade, hier von ihm will. Ich warte einen Moment, deute an, werfe das M&M dann aus Neugierde, nur um zu sehen wie er reagiert.

 

Er schnappt es mühelos aus der Luft. Ohne Hände, nur mit einem kurzen Kopfrucken.

Ich bin ernsthaft beeindruckt. Mit so viel Naturtalent hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

 

Während er zufrieden kaut bin ich schon auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Wurfgeschoss- ein grünes diesmal: ein besonders grosses, leicht unförmiges Exemplar. Ich rolle es zwischen den Fingern, hebe die Hand, so dass er es sehen kann. Sein Blick wird aufmerksam, fokussiert sich. Er hat den Rest vom Ersten noch nicht ganz herunter geschluckt, als ich das Zweite werfe. 

Sein Mund klappt auf, er stösst mit dem Hinterkopf an die Sofalehne-... das M&M prallt von seiner Nase ab, fällt zwischen ihn und das Polster.

Ich verziehe enttäuscht das Gesicht. Verdammt!

 

Er macht Anstalten das Ding in den dreckigen Polsterritzen zu suchen, aber das geht jetzt nicht, das ist unakzeptabel, ich pflücke schleunigst ein frisches, neues aus der Tüte- blau- pfeife nach ihm, dass er aufhorcht.

Als ich dieses Mal werfe, ist es ein perfekt- ein leichter Bogen, Rock öffnet nur leicht den Mund, legt den Kopf zurück und, zack! Ich balle unwillkürlich eine Siegerfaust. Yes! Er kaut zufrieden.

 

Eins für mich zwischendurch und schon bin ich auf der Suche nach neuer Munition... Rock zu füttern macht viel mehr Spass als ich dachte... aber da quietscht die Tür in den Angeln und Benny kommt rumpelnd hereingelatscht. Sofort ist Rock abgelenkt. Er dreht den Kopf, seine Augen huschen zu dem anderen Kerl und ich kann diesen Ausdruck von instinktiver, nervöser Unterwürfigkeit darin sehen, als ob er ständig fürchtet einen Tritt zu kassieren, wenn er jemand Wichtigem den Rücken zudreht... so als würde, von allen Leuten im Raum, ausgerechnet der verdammte Benny ihn treten. Ich unterdrücke ein Knurren und quetsche das M&M zwischen meinen Fingern.

 

"Hey", sage ich laut, "Benny"

"Hey was?", grunzt er, wie erwartet völlig desinteressiert und nur auf der Suche nach mehr Bier.

"Schau mal"

 

Ich gebe Rock einen Tritt mit dem Stiefel. Nicht absichtlich fest... nur so, dass er wieder her sieht. Dann hebe ich das Schokobonbon. Rocks Blick ist genervt und irgendwie total beschämt, seine Augen sagen nein. Ich werfe trotzdem. Fang, Bitch! Er fängt, aber seine Aura brodelt förmlich und als er kaut würdigt er mich keines Blickes mehr...  
Well, shit.

 

Benny grunzt amüsiert, applaudiert einmal, zweimal, während er dazu übertrieben weit ausholt.

"Na dann, ab zur Castingshow!", ulkt er nur, und: "Wo ist das restliche Bier, Revy?"

 

Meine Miene wird frostiger. Woher soll ich wissen wo sein beschissenes Bier ist? Das sage ich ihm auch genau so, er maunzt zurück, dass ich ihn nicht anpissen soll. Ich werde lauter und werfe etwas nach ihm. Kein Respekt, keine Bonbons.

Als er endlich fündig wird und verschwindet, ist die so-was-wie-gute Stimmung weg.

 

Rock steht auf und schleicht ihm nach.

 

Grummelnd, unzufrieden, weil ich nicht weiss was ich sonst machen soll, schlucke ich die restlichen Dinger. Danach gibt es auf dem ganzen Schiff nur noch Chips...

Fuck it.

 

~


	2. Zwei

~

Wer hätte das gedacht, unser Frischling macht sich.  
Roxy- Foxy... du kleines Luder. Nicht schlecht.

Nach der Nummer mit dem Hubschrauber und dem Torpedo muss ich meine Meinung über ihn doch mal anpassen:   
Da steckt eine Menge mehr an Biss und Grips und Wahnsinn hinter seinem Dackelblick, zwischen den mageren Rippen, als man ihm auf den ersten Blick zutrauen würde.

Ich mag das. Auch wenn man ihm das nicht direkt auf die Nase binden muss.

 

Als er am Ende der Sache mit seinem alten Herrn die Krawatte los wird, ist es, als würde er sich selbst sein Halsband zerreißen. Ein kleiner, entschlossener Ruck, und auf einmal ist er frei.

Ich spüre, wie mein Kinn sich unwillkürlich ein bisschen hebt, mein Blick ihn schärfer in den Fokus rückt.  
So einer bist du...

 

Und da steht er, der arme Irre. Ohne die geringste Ahnung, was jetzt so allein aus ihm wird, aber dafür mit umso trotziger gefletschten Zähnen, funkelnden, dunklen Augen. Sein schwarzes Haar, das jetzt schon länger keine Dusche mehrgesehen hat und trotzdem noch irgendwie so gepflegt aussieht, fliegt in alle Richtungen als er sich schüttelt, wie um alles loszuwerden was aus seinem alten Leben noch an ihm hängt.

Er hält seinen Strick selbst in der Hand, als er zu uns zurückkommt.

Und dann sprüht er förmlich vor Energie, als er dasteht und erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen guckt.

Ich folge seinem Blick spaßeshalber. Benny grinst ein bisschen und nickt anerkennend, aber das war dann auch alles. Dutch macht sich nicht die Mühe eine Miene zu verziehen, ihm geht die Sache erwartungsgemäß gepflegt am Arsch vorbei. Nur weil er ab und zu einen auf netter Onkel macht, setzt der sich kein Partyhütchen auf, weil irgendein japanischer Niemand im Testosteronrausch seinen Job in den Wind schießt und wir jetzt noch ein Maul mehr zu stopfen haben. Neigt sich sein Kopf da etwa vorwurfsvoll zwei Milimeter in meine Richtung..?  
Irgendwie nervt mich seine Attitüde.

Er sagt zwar nichts, aber ich weiß, dass er an Benny denkt. "Noch einer, Revy?", sagt dieser unbegeisterte Mundwinkel, "Schon irgendwie zwanghaft oder so...?"

Fick dich, Dutch. DU nennst ihn jetzt "Benny- Boy". Das ist eben das Risiko daran, Streuner aufzusammeln. Man weiß nie, was man kriegt.

 

Ich sehe in Rocks Gesicht, er hat noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass hier nichts zu holen ist. Da ist immer noch etwas, das hoffnungsvoll, aufgekratzt nach Reaktionen lechzt. Zurück zu dem gleichgültigen Benny und Dutch, der so tut als sei das hier nicht mehr seine Veranstaltung. Ich muss an den Haustierstein- Kommentar denken. Irgendwie ist die Situation hier gerade zum Kotzen und ich muss einfach irgendwas tun. Ein letzter, tiefer Zug von der Kippe, ich komme von meinem Platz auf die Beine.

"Komm, Rock", grunze ich, und spüre seine Augen an mir hängen, auch wenn ich ihm keinen Blick schenke, sondern nur vorwärts gehe und mit den Fingern schnippe.

"Das gehen wir feiern. Warst du schon mal auf ´nem Nachtmarkt?"

Ich muss mich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass er sogar kurz in Trab verfällt um mir zu folgen. Ich spüre es, und ich kann seine Schritte hören. Dass er so nah kommt bis wir beinahe gleich auf sind, damit rechne ich allerdings nicht.

~


	3. Drei

~

Roanapur ist ein nachtaktives, tropisches Wesen, wie so viele von den Städten hier unten in diesem Bereich des Äquators. Den Tag über schläft es mehr oder weniger träge, döst in der sengenden Sonne und unter kreischenden Möwen. Bei Nacht wacht es auf, streckt seinen schmutzigen, neonglänzenden Körper, fletscht die Zähne und knurrt.

Nachts ist es hungrig.

Wir tauchen in schwitzende Leiber unter feuchtheißer Tropenluft und schwimmen in flirrendem Wahnsinn. Hier auf den Marktstraßen, die sich wie verstopfte Venen durch die zerfallenen Viertel beim Hafen ziehen, unübersichtlich, labyrinthartig, mal unter freiem Himmel, mal tief im Innern irgendwelcher verdreckten, alten Gemäuer, zeigt sich das Chaos Roanapurs von seiner erstaunlichen Seite.

Es verirren sich nicht besonders oft Pauschaltouristen in die Gegend, die meisten Opfer sind Rucksackreisende, reiche Wichser auf der Suche nach jungem Fleisch für Sex, ein paar Mitglieder des organisierten Verbrechens. Aussteiger. Solche, die die Gesellschaft als ungenießbar hierhin ausgespuckt hat. Trotzdem haben die Händler ihr ganzes Angebot aufgefahren, und ich bin zufrieden zu sehen, dass es heute besonders bunt ist.

Neben den üblichen, gefälschten Massen von Marken- T- Shirts gibt es stachelige, in feurigen Farben leuchtende Krebse aus den Felsen vor der Küste. Muscheln, so groß wie ein Kinderkopf. Ein alter Einheimischer brät Stücke von etwas, das wie aufgespießte Schlange aussieht an einer Straßenecke, um es für ein paar Geldstücke zu verkaufen. All die üppigen Berge von Obst: Mangostane, Papaya, Bananen, Pomelo, Rosenäpfel, Cherimoya, Durian-... ich mache einen Bogen um den penetranten Gestank und gehe schnell weiter, aber Rock bleibt stehen, starrt mit offenem Mund und großen Augen auf die stachelige, harte Schale und das cremige Fruchtfleisch, als hätte er in seinem Leben noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen.

Da sind all die vielen Food Stalls, Straßenhändler die zweifelhaftes Essen verkaufen- sein Magen meldet sich, er hat Hunger und irgendwie zaubert er noch vergessene Geldstücke aus seinen Taschen um sich für gebratenen Reis zu entscheiden, und danach für scharfe Würstchen am Spieß, wer weiß aus was für einer Art Fleisch. Ich sehe amüsiert zu, wie er halb verhungert, staunend über die unbekannten Gewürze alles in sich hineinschlingt, und befürchte, dass er seinen untrainierten Verdauungstrakt die nächsten paar Tage mit Montezumas Rache vom Bett zum Klo und wieder zurück schleppen wird, zu schwach auf den Beinen, um sich selbst auch nur neues Trinkwasser zu besorgen.

Irgendwie ist die Vorstellung... niedlich. Und ich mache mir Sorgen bei dem Gedanken. Er ist nur ein Bürowichser, sage ich mir. Er wird keine drei Tage hier durchhalten.

Aber er ist waghalsiger als man glauben möchte.

Eine offene Bar an der Straße verkauft Schlangenschnaps, und er fällt herein auf den Blödsinn, übt seine vollkommen neu entdeckte, testosteronberauschte Unabhängigkeit damit, Alkohol mit warmem, metallisch- bitterem Schlangenblut zu trinken. Anscheinend unvergleichlich potenzsteigernd. Ich höhne noch, dass es ja schon ziemlich schwul ist, Schlangensaft zu schlucken, und dass er nur auf die potentiellen Freier aufpassen soll, die ihm hier unten alle ans Leder wollen könnten... dann meldet sich ein merkwürdiges Bedürfnis.

 

Ein Händler, drei Stände weiter, verkauft Hawaiihemden.

Paradiesvogelbuntes, flimsiges Zeug.

 

"Komm mit", befehle ich, und meine Faust auf seinem Brustbein unterstreicht die Aufforderung, "Du bekommst jetzt ein Geschenk von mir."

Der Gedanke von ihm in paradiesvogelbuntem Fummel, das Klischeebild des braven Japaners, der seinem grauen Alltag in die Südsee entflieht um frei, dumm und glücklich zu sein, gefällt mir besser, als der seltsam verstörende Anblick von ihm mit blutigem Schnaps im Mundwinkel.

Ich packe mit der Hand ein wenig zu grob und reichlich wahllos nach einem der Teile. Es hat riesige, grellbunte Blüten und Papageien im Muster... passt.

"Wieviel?", raunze ich den Verkäufer an, und natürlich- natürlich- macht die erbärmliche Ratte den Fehler, den ungefähr zehnfachen Wert für den Lappen zu nennen. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht einmal böse Absicht, sondern einfach Reflex- die Händler von Roanapur haben das Verarschen im Blut- aber in dem Moment werde ich auf einmal wieder so wütend...  
Das weiße Feuer im Kopf lodert hoch, ohne dass ich es wirklich will. Die Situation eskaliert schnell, wir brüllen uns an und bevor ich weiß was passiert, habe ich meine Waffen gezogen, ballere den Stand in Fetzen, dass Splitter und Stoffstücke nur so fliegen...

Als ich zu mir komme, hängt Rock an meinem Arm.

Sein ganzer Körper ist an mich gepresst, ich kann spüren, wie er sein Zittern zu unterdrücken versucht. Hat er gerufen, dass ich aufhören soll? Mein linkes Ohr klingelt, dort wo er immer noch seinen Adrenalinstoß dagegen schnauft... ich lasse den Arm auf seiner Seite sinken. Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass das hier einmal wieder ein bisschen zu... viel war.

Das ist mir schon länger nicht mehr passiert. Hm.

Hinter der letzten, heilen Palette wedelt der Händler hektisch mit einem Hemd, als wäre es eine Friedensflagge, und ich schüttle Rock mit leichtem, genervtem Ruck von mir ab. Stapfe die paar Schritte über knirschende Überreste des Standes und klirrende Patronenhülsen, schnappe mir den Fetzen aus seiner Hand, kicke mit demStiefel noch einmal gegen den haarlosen Kopf des erbärmlichen Wichsers und drehe mich triumphierend um, bereit für Beifall und Huldigung.

Rock steht immer noch da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, starrt mich erschüttert an. Seine Augen sind weit und fassungslos, sein Mund hängt ein bisschen offen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

Begeisterung sieht anders aus...

Meine Faust verkrampft sich um den Stoff, als ich tief durchatme und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu ihm zurück stapfe.

Ich pfeffere Rock den Fetzen direkt ins Gesicht, obwohl er gar nichts dafür kann. Er guckt einfach zu erschrocken, und ich kann den Blick jetzt gerade nicht leiden. Nicht, wenn ich versuche etwas zu tun damit er sich freut, zur Hölle nochmal.

Er zuckt zusammen, als hätte ich ihn mit der Faust getroffen. Das lächerlich bunte Teil fällt gaukelnd an ihm herunter, bleibt schlapp und erbärmlich zu seinen Füßen liegen.

Da steht er und schaut mich an, mit einem von diesen merkwürdigen Blicken, mit denen ich absolut nichts anfangen kann. Was zur Hölle denkt er nur, wenn er so guckt? Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich in seinen Kopf nicht hineinschauen kann...

 

"Für dich", schnaube ich, etwas beleidigt und überflüssigerweise.

Er hebt es auf.

Da ist dieses Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel. Kein Lächeln. Mehr eine Art von... Erkenntnis. Zu harmlos, zu- zahm- als dass es mich provoziert, aber deutlich genug um alle möglichen Arten von Wirbeln in der Magengegend hervorzurufen-... und dann schaut er auf. Sein Blick ist auf einmal so offen und weich und-... was zur Hölle. Er -ist- ein Kerl, oder? Wie kann ein Kerl nur -so- gucken?

"Danke", sagt er schüchtern.

 

Meine Kehle ist auf einmal ganz eng, ich muss schlucken.  
Und mein ganzer Körper kribbelt. Das ist verrückt. Ich bekomme überall Gänsehaut.

Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was gerade mit mir passiert.

~


	4. Vier

~

Mit fiebriger Entschlossenheit packe ich ihn am Hemdkragen, zerre ihn durch die Menschenmenge, ignoriere sein Stolpern zwischendurch das ihn fast zu Boden bringt, und werfe ihn in der nächstbesten, halbwegs einsamen Seitengasse heftig rücklings an die Wand.

Seine Handgelenke bekomme ich schnell zu fassen, packe vielleicht ein bisschen zu hart zu, aber ich will nicht, dass er auf dumme Gedanken kommt-... presse meinen Körper mit warnendem, festem Ruck gegen ihn. Ich quetsche ihn ein, zwischen mir und der bröckeligen Betonwand. Er hält die Luft an und seine Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht... und dann rührt er sich nicht mehr. Auch nicht nur einen Milimeter. Er hält völlig still.

Ich blinzele auf seine wehrlose, weiße Kehle direkt vor mir und weiß nicht genau, wie es weiter geht.

 

Alles was ich weiß ist, dass das hier anders ist als... jegliche anderen, übelkeiterregenden Zusammentreffen mit Vertretern der männlichen Spezies bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Das ist verrückt.

Meine Hände sind schwitzig. Fuck, ich bin einfach zu... aufgeregt-... meine Antwort darauf ist mehr Härte, verbissen lasse ich ihn noch einen festen Ruck spüren, presse seine Arme höher, weiter aufwärts, weit aus dem Weg-...

 

Er gibt ein kehliges, leises Geräusch von sich.

Sein Kopf ist weit zur Seite gedreht. Seine Augen nur noch halb geschlossen, sein Atem ganz flach, seine Wangen rot, er wehrt sich nicht. Der Gedanke pulsiert in meinem Kopf wie ein kriechendes Rauschmittel-...

Er -wehrt- sich nicht...

 

Er lässt mich tatsächlich alles mit ihm tun, was ich will.

 

Die Häarchen unter seinem Ohr bis zum Nacken sehen irgendwie... weich aus. Ich reibe leicht die Nase daran, nur um zu testen wie es sich anfühlt. Er schaudert, seine Hände schließen sich-... aber er bleibt ganz ruhig. Vorsichtig, mutiger, berühre ich mit den Lippen die feuchte Spur, wo ihm heute schon salziger Schweiß in den Kragen geflossen ist.  
Er gibt noch ein kleines Geräusch von sich, ganz sachte und tief in der Kehle. Nichts spektakuläres, ein kleines "Hm", aber das reicht um mich anzufeuern. Verflucht.

Er ist nur ein beschissener Kerl, ja, aber er ist so- anders-... seine Haut sieht so weich aus, von Nahem. Trotz all dem Schweiß und dem unverkennbaren Männerduft riecht er irgendwie nach Seife- obwohl er schon seit Tagen mit uns auf diesem verfluchten Schiff festsitzt und Roanapur eine wahre Sauna sein kann, schafft er es irgendwie, nicht wie alle anderen Kerle abstoßend nach Bier und Arschritzenschweiß zu stinken. Er riecht nach Seife, und ich sauge den Geruch ungläubig, tief in mich ein, strecke die Zunge ein wenig nach vorn, lecke vorsichtig, zögernd den fremden, sauberen Geruch von seinem Schlüsselbein, bevor er unruhig wird, und sich unter meinem Griff anspannt.

 

"Wag es nicht", grolle ich ihm mit meiner tiefsten, bedrohlichsten Stimme direkt in die Ohrmuschel und drücke ihm südlich eine von meinen Pistolen direkt in den Schritt: "Bleib. Genau. So."

 

Ich kann spüren, wie alle Kraft aus seinen Muskeln fließt.

Langsam lasse ich los.

 

Er hält seine Arme brav da wo sie waren, bebt sichtbar. Leckt die Lippen, blinzelt.

"D-... darf ich spr-..."

"Nein!", blaffe ich, "Halt´s Maul!"

 

Er gehorcht und sieht stumm zu Boden. Er ist gehorchen gewohnt... trotzdem mag ich das.

Ein dunkles, unheilvolles Kribbeln von Macht und Lust steigt in mir auf. Er ist mir völlig ausgeliefert... oder nicht? Niemanden wird wissen, was hier mit ihm passiert. Scheiße...

"Rock", atme ich ihm ins Ohr, und er schaudert.

Ich schlinge den Arm um ihn, berge seinen Kopf darin. Er soll nicht zu viel Angst haben... er soll spüren, dass ich ihn nicht... -vergewaltigen, töten, verstümmeln- will, auch wenn mir ein deliranter, entsetzlicher Gedanke in dem Moment durch den Kopf zuckt: nämlich, dass ich genau das einfach tun könnte. Ich könnte es tun, tatsächlich, und er hätte nicht die geringste Chance sich zu wehren...

Aber sobald der Gedanke aufkommt, meldet sich ein ekelhafter Geschmack im Mund. Nein... das will ich nicht. Nicht so... nicht mit ihm. Nicht so...

Trotzdem, Romantik gibt es hier nicht. Besser, er weiß von vorn herein Bescheid, was ihm bevorsteht...

 

"Das hier wird dir weh tun", grolle ich deshalb, leise und drohend, "Ich tu Leuten gern weh, manchmal, weißt du. Und vielleicht... will ich dich auch mal ficken, wenn ich darauf Lust habe. Nicht umgekehrt. Verstehst du? Wenn du das nicht willst, solltest du lieber laufen. Ich geb´ dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung. Wenn du hier bleibst... könnte es sein, dass ich will, dass du mir gehörst. Ab und zu. Bis ich genug von dir habe... verstehst du das? Rock...? Das hier ist nicht wie all diese Cinderella- Geschichten im Fernsehen..."

Er schluckt. Seine Muskeln zucken. Sein Atem geht wieder rascher.

"Fünf Sekunden", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, "Eins..."

 

Er bleibt stehen. Bei fünf hat er die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zusammengepresst. Ich werfe ihn an der Schulter herum, drehe in Polizeigriff seine Hand auf den Rücken. Er japst. Blitzschnell habe ich seine verfluchte Krawatte, ziehe eine Schlinge um das Handgelenk, die zweite um seinen anderen Arm, den ich von oben herunter drücke. Er ist gefesselt. Jepp. Seine Arme sind außer Funktion, und das ist sehr gut so.

"Beine breit, Roxy", grolle ich und lecke ihm leicht die Ohrmuschel, nur weil ich sehen will, wie er schaudert-... dann packe ich mit beiden Händen seinen Hosenbund. Ich öffne den Gürtel, zerre den Reißverschluß auf-... genieße das Gefühl, ihn von hinten im Griff zu haben. Er hat auf meinen Befehl nicht reagiert- wahrscheinlich ist er viel zu beschäftigt damit, das Gleichgewicht zu halten-... aber er ist warm und fest zwischen meinen Armen. Ich greife mit einer Hand in seine Hose, fasse ihn durch seine Shorts. Er ist halb hart. Unter meiner Hand wird er pulsierend härter, dabei ist immer noch der dünne Stoff dazwischen und ich tue überhaupt nichts. Es gefällt mir, ihn einfach nur so zu halten. Er hat aufgehört, gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen und hält ganz still, atmet flach.

Hat er Angst...?

 

"Beine breit", wiederhole ich.

Er tut es, wortlos.

Ich reibe meine Nase zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Greife locker um seinen Schwanz, lasse ihn ein bisschen Druck spüren. Die Macht über ihn kann ich fast auf der Zunge schmecken. Sie ist süß... so köstlich süß und unwiderstehlich...

 

"Bereust du´s schon, mich deinen Schwanz in die Hand nehmen zu lassen?", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und massiere ihn langsam. Genüsslich. Er zuckt und macht ein merkwürdiges Geräusch in der Kehle. Sein ganzer Rücken spannt sich an. Oh, fuck. Scheiße. Ich liebe das...

 

"Willst du jetzt lieber wimmern und um Gnade betteln, hmm...?", wispere ich, und spüre, wie er sich mir leicht entgegenlehnt, "Willst du, dass ich lieber ganz nett und zärtlich bin?"

 

Er schüttelt schwer atmend den Kopf.

 

Und alles was danach passiert, passiert wie in einem Raum- Zeit- Vakuum: Ich zerre seinen Schwanz aus der Hose, packe ihn in vernichtendem Griff und wichse ihn so hart, so schnell und gnadenlos, dass er aufschreit-... sein ganzer Körper krümmt sich gepeinigt um meine Hand herum, aber ich spüre die Anspannung in seinem Bauch, die eng gezogenen Eier, die Härte in seinem Schwanz und wichse ihn nur noch brutaler:

"Komm, Rock", grolle ich ihm in den Nacken, "Wehr dich nicht dagegen, lass alles raus. Du kannst es sowieso nicht verhindern. Komm schon, du kleine Schlampe, Komm hier, spritz ab für mich-...!"

 

Rock stöhnt. Er ist zu überrumpelt von allem, denke ich später. Seine Knie geben nach. Als er wirklich gekommen ist, löse ich die Schlinge um seine obere Hand, die Krawatte baumelt schlaff und nutzlos von der Anderen. Er dreht sich um, sieht mich wackelig an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist geschockt, und er keucht, aber dann... blinzelt er schwer, lehnt er sich nur ein winziges Bisschen nach vorn und legt haltsuchend seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

 

Ich klopfe ihm anerkennend die Seite, drücke meine Lippen flüchtig auf sein Ohr.

Das meiste von seinem Saft hat die Wand getroffen, den Rest wische ich kurzerhand an dem neu erworbenen Hawaiihemd sauber.

"Mmh... war nicht mal so übel für einen Hintergassen- Fick... bist du okay?"  
"Jah", haucht er wackelig, und er klingt irgendwie so verträumt wie abwesend.

 

Mit Nachdruck klatsche ich ihm das eingesaute Hawaiihemd auf die Brust.

"Ich will, dass du das demnächst auch mal trägst, klar?"

 

Er schluckt nur und antwortet nichts. Seine Ohren sind rot. Schon wieder frage ich mich, was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich geht...

"Nächstes Mal", knurre ich und schüttle mir eine Zigarette heraus, "Will ich womöglich an deinen süßen Arsch, stell dich mal lieber darauf ein. Willst du Laksa probieren? Geht auf mich. Und vergiss blos nicht dein scheiß Hawaiihemd."

~


	5. Fünf

~

Was mich wirklich umhaut ist, wie er später darauf reagiert. Er spricht ganz normal mit mir, fast sogar zu vertraulich: glückliches Geblubber, wie... eine Ahnung von eisigem Schauder zieht mir die Schulter hinauf-... wie ein verfickter, streunender Labrador, den man mit Leberwurst angefixt hat.

Etwas in meiner Brust fühlt sich komisch an. Als würde es jemand ausquetschen.

Ich habe Angst vor dem Gedanken, aber als ich an dem Abend die Pistolen putze, drängt er sich trotzdem auf: Perfekt.

 

Rock ist... perfekt. Ein Haustier- Stein. Ein Felsen, der einiges aushält.

 

Mein Puls pocht mir auf einmal hoch in der Kehle. Eigentlich kann das doch gar nicht sein. Scheiß Drogen. Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern, welche genommen zu haben.

Ein schlechtes Zeichen.

~


	6. Sechs

~

Das nächste Mal nehme ich ihn auf dem Festland, in unserem Appartement, in das er mir nachgelaufen ist. Es ist nicht wirklich Sex, mir gefällt nur, wie ausgeliefert er dabei ist. Er liegt am Rücken und stöhnt, trägt nur sein weißes Hemd und die Krawatte dabei, seine Beine sind angezogen. So wehrlos. Es ist unglaublich, aber er fällt mit so viel Entschlossenheit in diese devote Rolle, dass es schon wieder abenteuerlich ist und ich nicht anders kann, als ihn ein wenig dafür zu bewundern. Als er abgespritzt hat und ich ihn zu Ende gequält habe, ist er aufgekratzt und unerklärlich energiegeladen. Und gut gelaunt.

Ich gebe ihm den Tip, sich bei Gelegenheit mal in der Stadt rasieren zu lassen, weil ich glaube, dass ihm das gefallen wird... in aller Herrgottsfrühe ist er am Morgen weg.

Und holt Brötchen.

Brötchen. Er erwischt zielsicher die ekelhaftesten der gesamten Insel. Trotzdem ziehe ich zur Belohnung später an seinem Schwanz, und er hat nicht mal etwas dagegen, als ich ihm den Mittelfinger der anderen Hand ein Stück in sein kleines Arschloch bohre. Nur ein bisschen, das erste Fingerglied. Sein Ächzen wird nur noch ein wenig heller, er spreizt die Beine und schließt ergeben die Augen. Sein Gesicht ist erhitzt.

 

Und danach strahlt sein Blick... er sieht regelrecht glücklich aus. So voll mit Energie und dummer Sehnsucht danach, endlich mal wirklich zu leben. Als er sich wie ein übermütiger Hund zappelnd unter mir windet und ich ihm ein paar Schläge mit der flachen Hand auf Arsch und Schenkel verpasse, gibt er auf einmal nach, rollt sich auf die Seite und lächelt.

"Die Hitze hier macht mich so schläfrig", murmelt er, zieht irgendwie umständlich auf dem Rücken liegend seine Hosen wieder an, rollt sich zusammen... und kurz darauf ist er einfach so im Sessel eingeschlafen.

 

Ich muss mich daran erinnern, ihm demnächst seinen Büro- Fummel zu verbieten.

Das Zeug ist eine einzige Fick-mich-Uniform. Wahrscheinlich ahnt er nicht einmal, dass er herumläuft wie eine einzige Zielscheibe... dieses weiße Hemd schreit geradezu Unschuld und Unterordnungsbereitschaft, und die Krawatte ist nur unwesentlich subtiler als Kette und Halsband... er sollte nicht so durch Roanapur springen. Diese scheiß Stadt ist gefährlich, und wer weiß, wer ihm hier draußen mit diesem appetitlichen Aufzug sonst noch an die Wäsche will... Chang traue ich nicht weiter als ich ihn werfen kann, und Balalaika... die würde ihn mit Haut und Haaren fressen und nichts mehr von ihm übrig lassen, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommt.

Ganz dringend muss ich mir was überlegen. Er gehört mir. Ich will, dass er mir gehört und das weiß. Aber so idiotische Sachen sage ich nicht.

 

Alles was ich tun kann ist, von weitem ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Wenn er wenigstens sein verdammtes Hawaii- Hemd endlich mal tragen würde...

~


	7. Sieben

~

Ich wecke ihn mit einem herzhaften Tritt gegen den Sessel, sage ihm er soll sein Gesicht waschen und in die Gänge kommen.

Dutch ist da. Wir müssen los.

Ich bin angefressen. Wie schrecklich viel Lust ich habe, jetzt wieder irgendwelche Scheiße zu liefern. Trotzdem hänge ich mir schicksalsergeben die Patronengürtel um, stecke die Wummen ein und warte dann mit Dutch und Benny im Auto. Auf dem Rücksitz. Auf ihn.

 

Er lässt sich verdammt viel Zeit, und ich ahne, dass er nicht nur sein Gesicht wäscht, sondern- ganz der reinliche Japse- sich auch noch voll von schlechtem Gewissen in Schritt und Arschspalte frisch macht, vor allem nachdem er vorhin danach einfach nur seine Hosen hochgezogen und weitergeschlafen hat.

Ich weiß, warum er trödelt, und trotzdem nervt es mich richtig an. Klar, er scheint Schiss zu haben, dass draußen jemand bemerkt was er treibt, aber... erstens juckt das hier keine Sau und zweitens denke ich schon wieder an seine verfluchte Krawatte und Balalaika...

Die Bitch soll bloß ihre gierigen Krallenfinger von ihm lassen. Wenn sie ihn will, gibt es dummerweise nicht viel, was ich machen kann...

 

"Tut mir leid dass ihr warten musstet!"

 

Er ist viel zu gut gelaunt. Ich tue mein bestes, ihn zu ignorieren. Labrador, denke ich.  
Shit.

Irgendwann bringe ich es über mich, ihn anzumaulen, weil er das Hawaiihemd nicht trägt. An der Art, wie er sein Gesicht verzieht, merke ich dass er sich an das Sperma daran erinnert, und seinen ersten... Fehltritt in dieser Gosse.

"Das zu tragen wäre eine Bestrafung!", protestiert er, und ich bin drauf und dran ihm zu sagen, dass ich mir leicht hundert Gründe ausdenken könnte, warum er bestraft werden soll, wenn er so offensichtlich darauf steht. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht mit Benny und Dutch in Hörweite. Die beiden sind die größten Tratschtanten.

 

"Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte keinen Geschmack?", motze ich deshalb.

Es war ein Geschenk, verdammt.

 

Rock, du solltest perfekt sein. Mein perfektes, kleines scheiß- Haustier.  
Hör auf, dich so bockig und stolz zu benehmen!

~


	8. Acht

~

Als wir zurück auf dem Schiff sind, wurstelt er mit einem Stück Schnur herum.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das auf seinem eigenen Mist gewachsen ist, oder ob Benny ihm was erzählt hat, jedenfalls tut schon das Zusehen fast weh.

Ich seufze.

"Hast du wirklich solche Wurstfinger, oder stellst du dich grade absichtlich an? Du bist nicht gemacht für solche Sachen."

 

Du bist höchstens derjenige, der verknotet wird. Irgendwann mal. Demnächst. Auf die ein oder andere Art... nur eine Frage der Zeit.

"Gib mir das."

 

Ich nehme sein Seil, und ganz von selbst fangen meine Finger an zu knüpfen. Es passiert automatisch.  
Er sitzt breitbeinig da, wie ein großer, entspannter Teddybär und erzählt über seine Arbeit... dass er früher nur Füße küssen und Ärsche kriegen musste. Die ganze Zeit. Ich muss beinahe würgen.

Wie er darüber spricht, mag ich nicht.

 

Derweil habe ich einen Handschellenknoten fabriziert... und täusche ich mich, oder werden seine Augen da aufmerksam...?

"Mann, das kotzt mich ja an...", murre ich trotzdem, nur um meiner Eifersucht Luft zu machen, bevor ich daran ersticke, "Bist du so ein scheiß Masochist, dass du vor jedem Sack buckelst?"

"Man tut so einiges um zu Überleben", sagt er angesäuert, und sein Ton gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Der Blick in seinen Augen noch weniger. Und auch nicht, was er dem Satz noch anfügt:

"... was hast -du- vorher gemacht?"

Ich winke ab.

Und begreife.

Er hat da irgendwas noch nicht mitbekommen, oder sein halbes Hirn ist noch immer im Urlaubs- Modus. Unsere Situation kann man gar nicht vergleichen. Für ihn ist das alles hier Abenteuer. Adrenalin und Action, bis jemand das Safeword sagt... er hat noch nicht wirklich kapiert, dass er nicht in einem James- Bond- Streifen ist. Er hat keine Ahnung von dieser... anderen Ebene. Der wirklichen, wirklichen Scheiße.

 

Und ich ahne, dass er so lange naiv bleiben wird, bis ich ihn mit einem Loch im Kopf aus dem Hafen fische. Meine Laune sinkt auf einen herzerfrischenden Tiefpunkt.

~


	9. Neun

~

Die Hand ist glitschig von seinem heißen Sperma. Ich teste, ob es zwischen zwei Fingern Fäden zieht und frage mich, ob er glaubt, dass ich das eklig finde. Tue ich nicht. Natürlich könnte ich trotzdem irgendeine Bemerkung machen, irgendwas fieses, stattdessen lehne ich mich zurück über ihn, knurre ihm ins Ohr:

"Na, hat das gut getan? War höchste Zeit, huh."

Er nickt, immer noch verschwitzt und irgendwie außer Atem.

Ich reibe seinen immer noch halbharten Schwanz mit meiner glitschigen Hand, schließe die Finger bis ich ihn ganz in der Faust habe, und reibe mit dem Daumen in den Schlitz der geschwollenen Eichel... so fest, als würde ich einen Fleck davon wegreiben wollen... er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das mir direkt in den Schritt geht, ein geschocktes Halb- Schrei- Quieken, sein ganzer Körper zuckt-... uhh, und ich spüre, wie meine Oberlippe sich über einen Eckzahn kräuselt. Oh fuck, ja.

 

Scheiße, Rock. Ich will dich hilflos unter mir haben und deinen Schwanz foltern, bis du heulst.

 

Der Gedanke ist so stark in dem Moment, so intensiv und überwältigend, dass ich das Machtgefühl spüre wie einen Rausch. Eine Droge. Es fühlt sich so fucking gut an, oh Gott Rock, hör auf so verflucht perfekt zu sein...!

Nur sehr widerstrebend lasse ich wieder los. Streichle mit dem Rücken von Mittel- und Zeigefinger ganz sanft, beruhigend seine weichen Innenschenkel, die kleinen Fettpolster unter dünner Haut, dort gleich neben seinem gepeinigten Schwanz. Ich will ihn das nächste Mal gefesselt. Aber ich will ihm auch nicht zu große Angst machen. Verfluchte Scheiße, wenn ich ihm zu große Angst mache, wird das hier nie wieder passieren...

 

Und das wäre wirklich ein Jammer.

 

Er keucht, sieht mich mit verhangenem Blick an. Ich hebe die versaute Hand, um ihm mit dem Daumen die Lippen zu streicheln. Sie sehen so fickbar aus, im Moment. Er hält still, atmet tief ein... und lässt dann ganz wenig seine Zunge herausgleiten, leckt an meiner klebrigen Handfläche und lässt damit jeden Zweifel verschwinden. Er will es. Ich schiebe ihm zwei der Finger in den Mund, die besonders voll von seinem Saft sind, er zuckt kurz, runzelt die Stirn, spannt den Körper so an als hätte er plötzlich doch Zweifel-... und dann gibt er nach, seine Züge glätten sich und er leckt und saugt so hingebungsvoll seine eigene Wichse von meinen Fingern, dass man glauben könnte, er hätte nie etwas anderes getan. Sogar sein Kopf wippt vor und zurück, so verflucht- eifrig- ist er. Als wäre das hier sein privater Porno... Ich streichle seine weiche Zunge, während ich in seinem Mund bin. Das hier ist faszinierend. Ich bin so tief in ihm drin, und er lässt mich.

Mit der anderen Hand streichle ich seinen Kopf. Er hat weiches Haar. Ich greife hinein, ziehe an seiner Kopfhaut. Daran, wie er die Augen schließt und sich ganz in den Griff hineinlehnt, kann ich spüren, wie gern er das hat.

Zumindest... will ich das glauben.

 

Er macht mir nicht nur was vor, weil er wieder zu "Überleben" versucht... oder doch?

~


	10. Zehn

~

 

Die Sonne schmilzt am Horizont wie eine riesige Kugel Himbeereis. Es gibt nichts, was man mit Momenten wie diesem vergleichen kann. Man kann es auch nicht beschreiben, man muss es selbst erlebt haben.

 

Wenn man in dieser Ecke der Welt auf dem Boot draußen ist, um einen herum das Meer und die Inseln, unter einem das dunkle Wasser mit seinen Korallenriffen, wird die Luft manchmal unwahrscheinlich lau und samtweich. Sie schmeichelt sich so gefällig um deine Haut, dass man glatt vergessen könnte, aus was für einem abartigen Drecksloch von Hafen man eben gekommen ist. Was für Dreckslöcher die meisten Schiffe auch hier im Riff und an den vielen kleinen Inseln sind, beladen mit Schätzen und einer Mannschaft aus dem Abschaum der Hölle.

 

An Momenten wie diesem gibt es nichts anderes zu tun, als an Deck Mundharmonika zu spielen. Der Ton hallt dahin, übers spiegelglatte Wasser, und verliert sich irgendwo zwischen Felsen. Ungehört, und ein bisschen wehmütig.  
Viel zu schön um real zu sein.

Ich drücke meine Lippen an den Metallriegel und denke darüber nach, dass das wohl mit einigen Sachen so ist. Rock ist irgendwo unten in der Kabine... und er ist einfach viel zu unwahrscheinlich entspannt.

 

Vorhin hat er einen Blick in den Sonnenuntergang geworfen, sich ausgiebig geräkelt und ist seufzend verschwunden um sich mit den Jungs zu sozialisieren, im Gesicht das seligste Grinsen das ich je an ihm gesehen habe. Die Krawatte hängt heute locker um seinen Hals, lockerer als sonst, und er wirkt irgendwie so zufrieden mit allem.

Worüber sie sich wohl unterhalten?

 

Ich entscheide, dass das doch scheiß egal ist, schließe die Augen und lehne mich zurück an die Brüstung, lasse die Mundharmonika singen, während vor uns das Abendlicht goldene Flecken auf den möwenbeschissenen Buddha- Felsen malt.

 

In Momenten wie diesem sieht sogar dieses Ding beinahe ein bisschen heilig aus.

 

~


	11. Elf

~

 

Wir treffen uns Nachts zum Trinken ausnahmsweise im Hafenviertel bei einem von den halbwegs akzeptablen Foodcourts. Über unserem Plastik- Tisch schmort eine der vielen Moskito- Spiralen. Ventilatoren laufen auf Hochtouren, in Ermangelung einer Outdoor- Klimaanlage, aber wirklich viel hilft das nicht. 

Von dem Würstchenstand ein paar Meter weiter weht Grillgeruch herüber, es brutzelt, qualmt, und neben uns auf der Straße scheinen zwei Drittel der Stadt auf dem Roller, bepackt mit Plastiktüten, noch schnell irgendwo hin zu müssen. Tuc-Tucs wälzen sich wie bunte Käfer durch das Gewühl, und als Rock endlich kommt, ist er mal wieder fein angezogen- kein Fleckchen auf seinem Blütenhemd, wie auch immer er sowas fertig bringt- bemerkenswert aufgeräumt, und bemerkenswert-... energiegeladen. Seine Augen blitzen vor Tatendrang. 

„Du glaubst nicht, was heute passiert ist!“, strahlt er zur Begrüßung.   
Ich wische mit einem Finger gelangweilt die Kondenstropfen vom Markenlogo meiner Bierdose. 

„Du hast irgendwelche Rechnereien gemacht, hat Dutch erzählt.“

„Ja.“, räumt er ein, und setzt sich mit einer so merkwürdig adretten Bewegung, wie ein Yuppie- Arschloch direkt aus der Bank: „Auch. Die Kalkulationen für den Treibstoffverbrauch-... egal! Jemand hat mir heute ein Geschenk gemacht!“

Ich horche auf. 

„Dutch!“, ergänzt er glücksselig, und greift nach Einwegstäbchen und der eingeschweißten Karte auf dem Tisch, während irgendsoein unmotivierter Food-Court-Onkel mit Zahnausfall und Schlappen zu uns schlurft, um zu hören was der Ausländer will. 

„Bier“, bestellt er mit Nachdruck, „Oh, und könnte ich bitte die Laksa haben, -nicht- so sehr scharf, wenn´s geht.“

Der Alte nickt und schlurft postwendend zurück dorthin wo er hergekommen ist. 

„Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig“, hake ich langsam nach, „Du sagst, Dutch hat dir was geschenkt?“

Er nickt, strahlend wie ein Kind, das vom Nikolaus höchstpersönlich beglückt wurde. 

„Eine komplette Taucher- Ausrüstung! Krass, oder?“

In meinem Hirn gehen einen Moment lang ein paar Dinge durcheinander. Dann sage ich langsam, und sehr, sehr deutlich: 

„-Was?-“

„Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich vor Jahren mal so nen Tauchkurs gemacht hab.“, er nimmt schulterzuckend sein Bier entgegen, knackt es und schlürft gierig den herausquellenden Schaum, wischt sich einen hängengebliebenen Schaumfleck vom Kinn, „Wir haben uns unterhalten, über die tollen Korallenriffe hier... und das klare Wasser, und alles. Und heute abend kam er dann an und hat mir einfach so mal ein komplettes Equipement mitgebracht! Wow, ich-...“, er schüttelt den Kopf, „Ich kann´s immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Hah!“ 

Ich kann das auch nicht fassen.   
Dutch, dieser verflixte, durchtriebene Mistkerl... was hat er vor? Korallenriffe... ist klar. Ah, da fällt mir was ein-... naiv wie Rock ist, hat er´s wahrscheinlich bisher noch nicht mitgekriegt. So cool und lässig wie möglich lasse ich dann mal die Bombe platzen: 

„Glückwunsch... du hast bemerkt, dass er auch auf Jungs steht, oder?“

 

Die Reaktion ist leider nicht zufriedenstellend spektakulär- Rock hebt nur kurz die Augenbrauen und trinkt sein Bier weiter. Ich hätte ja schon auf eine gespuckte Bierfontäne über den ganzen Tisch gehofft...

„... sein Ding würde dein armes, kleines Arschloch wahrscheinlich total zerfetzen“, lege ich deshalb nach, und begutachte meine- selbstverständlich schön kurz gehaltenen- Fingernägel,   
„Aber fein, geh zu ihm hin und- bedank- dich.“

Er setzt das Bier ab. Er sieht mir genau in die Augen.   
Und dann lacht er, der Pisser. Er lacht!

 

„Was ist daran witzig?“, grunze ich.

„Nichts, nur-...“, er lacht noch mehr, „Bist du -eifersüchtig-?“  
„Träum weiter!“  
„Nur weil mir jemand Geschenke macht, geh ich doch nicht gleich mit ihm ins Bett!“  
„Schön, wenn du dir da so sicher bist.“

„Ach komm schon...!“, er grinst immer noch, „Willst du mir einen Keuschheitsgürtel umschnallen?“, er gestikuliert bemüht sachlich auf seine südlichen Hügelgebiete, „Bei all den Gefahren die hier auf mich lauern könnten?“

Ich verziehe gequält das Gesicht:   
„Lieber wär´s mir schon, aber das wär´ echt scheiße umständlich...“  
„Hahhaha!“

Er wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht einfach. Komplett ohne dahinter versteckte Gehässigkeit- einfach weil er das so verdammt lustig findet. Meine Mundwinkel zucken. Steck mich nicht an mit deinem Geblödel, das hier ist... eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung, scheiße nochmal... 

Da kommt Benny. 

Er hebt zwei Finger an die Schläfe, als er uns sieht und grüßt mit dem Salut für Zivildienstleistende und Leute, die einen Scheiß geben, auf korrekte Army- Ettikette. 

„Na, ihr beiden Süßen, was gibt´s?“, grinst er und bringt eine Wolke von Gras- Geruch mit zum Tisch. 

„Worüber lacht ihr?“

„Ben, sag ehrlich“, nutze ich die Gelegenheit, und deute auf den appetitlichen Japsen- Mann vor mir: „Braucht er ´nen Keuschheitsgürtel, wenn er mit Dutch allein ist?“

 

Bennys Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem überbreiten Grinsen.   
„Auf jeden Fall!“, johlt er, und sein Lachen übertönt sogar noch das von Rock. Mein High- Five erwidert er mit Enthusiasmus.

„Gleich wieder da!“, er tappt kurz mit der flachen Hand auf die Stuhllehne anstatt sich hinzusetzen, „Nicht weglaufen, ich hol´ mir Paratha.“

Als er weg ist, bleibt Ungesagtes am Tisch zurück.   
„... das ist nicht -nur- lustig, weißt du?“, maule ich es noch einmal versuchsweise, „Schön, dass du da so sorglos sein kannst. Hast du gar keine Angst, dass er dir in nem unbeobachteten Moment, in dem ihr zwei mal alleine seid, die Kimme bis zu den Ohren aufreißt? Dein armes Japsen- Arschloch würde seinen Negerpimmel nicht so einfach verkraften, das sag ich dir...“

Rock sag nichts mehr. Er nimmt einfach seine Laksa entgegen und lächelt. Absolut furchtlos.   
„Was?“  
„Komm, das ist doch Blödsinn, Revy. Lass ihn Geschenke machen, wenn ihm das Spaß macht.“  
Ich knurre.   
„Solange du als Gegenleistung nicht mal auf seiner Flöte bläst... so ein Schiff ist ein geschlossener Mikrokosmos, weißt du? Wie ein Knast.“

Und er gluckst schon wieder:   
„Ich bin... ehrlich unmusikalisch! Und außerdem dachte ich, ich wäre hier schon jemandens Prison- Bitch.“

Ich erstarre. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, und es ist irgendwie-... peinlich, aber er lässt die Augenlider leicht abwärts rutschen und lehnt sich nach vorn. Vorsichtig, so als ob er jeden Moment- realistischerweise- einen Schwinger direkt ins Gesicht oder so was in der Art erwartet.   
Unsere Nasen berühren sich fast. Er kommt viel zu nah! Lange schaut er mich an, und dann sagt er ganz leise: 

„Du passt doch auf mich auf, oder?“

 

Das ist ein Gefühl, als ob mir jemand die Luft abdrückt. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen, blinzle verstört, sonst fällt mir gar nichts ein, und in dem Moment kommt Benny wieder. Man hört ihn, bevor man ihn sieht. Er preift einmal kräftig und ruft: „Oh-la-la! Holá, Chickas! Ein Kokosschnaps für die beiden Verliebten!“

Ich reagiere auf die einzig vernünftige Art, die mir einfällt, und trete mit dem Springerstiefel das hintere Bein seines Plastikstuhls aus dem Weg. Was folgt ist Steinschlag- Rock geht zu Boden wie ein ganzer Erdrutsch und kippt sich dabei sein Bier übers Haupt. 

Voilá. Gerettet!

~


	12. Zwölf

~

Der weiche Tonfall, dieser Blick aus dunklen Retriever-Augen, halb Todesverachtung und halb blindwütiges Vertrauen mit einem Funken Wahnsinn, das gehauchte:  
„Du passt doch auf mich auf?“, prickelt unter meiner Haut. 

Noch lange später. Schon als wir wieder auf hoher See sind, und die Gischt weiß und sprudelnd am den Bug schäumt. Ich versuche, das Gefühl abzuschütteln. 

 

Im Grunde macht er es mir leicht. Einmal ausgesprochen wird der Wunsch zur Verantwortung, und damit zur klebrigen Last. Bah. Ich kann nichts brauchen, das mich zurückhält. Kalte Realität leckt an der Fantasiewelt und auf einen Schlag ist das überhaupt nicht mehr süß. Das Prinzip ist mir viel zu vertraut: Emotionen fallen von mir ab. Ich schäle mich aus ihnen, wie eine Schlange aus ihrer alten Haut. Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Ein Job.   
Das bedeutet, nichts was mich mit Emotionen beläd, kann ich brauchen. 

Am allerwenigsten Rocks Gejammer. 

Mir war ja schon klar, dass Dutch niemandem aus reiner Lebensfreude eine Taucher- Ausrüstung schenkt, aber Rock ist bei der Nachricht, dass er Teil des Jobs sein wird und seinen Arsch auf Schatzsuche ins kühle Nass begeben soll, fast hintenüber gekippt.  
Jetzt hockt er auf dem Boot wie ein Häufchen Elend. Vielleicht ist er Gehorchen doch nicht so gewohnt, wie ich dachte... oder er übertreibt einfach maßlos. 

 

Zuerst war es ja noch fast witzig. Sein Gesicht, und die Art wie es sich verändert hat, als ihm klar wurde, was es mit seinem „Geschenk“ auf sich hat. Heh. Wir suchen das Nazi-Gold am Grund des Ozeans, und Rock macht ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm plötzlich eingefallen, dass er eigentlich Angst vor Fischen hat. 

Aber inzwischen geht es mir echt auf den Zeiger. Ich habe wenig Toleranz für Gejaule.   
In Maßen ist es okay. Manchmal sogar unterhaltsam, aber in Dauerschleife? 

Ich bin kurz davor, ihm eine Socke zwischen die Zähne zu stopfen, die scheiß Krawatte von seinem Hals nach oben, einmal kräftig zwischen den Lippen durch zu ziehen und am Hinterkopf zu verknoten. Fest. So dass er es alleine nicht mehr aufkriegt.

Aber, hallo... wir sind hier in Roanapur. Kein Mensch läuft in Socken rum. Außer mir vielleicht. Und die brauche ich noch. Springerstiefel ohne Socken sind selbst mir zu hardcore. 

„Ich kann überhaupt nicht tauchen!“, heult er, zum gefühlt x-ten mal. Mir juckt es im Fuß. Ich stelle mir vor, wie mein Stiefel mit seinem Gesicht kollidiert. Das wäre ein schönes Gefühl... 

„Noch ein Wort und ich werfe dich über die Reeling!“, knurre ich. 

 

Er scheint echt nervös zu sein. Seit der Abfahrt hat er sich schon zweimal übergeben.   
Aber ich weiß, dass er trotz allem Drama wahrscheinlich eine passable Leistung bringt, wenn ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt. So ist das mit Typen wie ihm: sie heulen und jammern, aber eigentlich wollen sie genau das am liebsten, wogegen sie sich am meisten sträuben. Dutch weiß das, und ich weiß das auch. Irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem sie nachgeben und merken, dass alles doch nicht so schlimm ist. Hinterher sind sie dankbar. Rock ist einer von den Typen, die man zu ihrem Glück zwingen muss... Oder? Ist es nicht so...? Dutch würde ihn nicht runterschicken, wenn er ihm wirklich nichts zutraut. Das Problem ist, dass Rock im Moment gerade noch nicht weiß, dass er eigentlich tauchen- will-. Und er sperrt sich so dermaßen dagegen, dass kein Mensch ihn gerade von seiner Meinung abbringen kann. 

 

„Komm her“, schnaufe ich, „Von mir aus gehen wir das alles jetzt- noch mal- durch. Du überprüfst dein Gerät. Dabei wirst du auf folgendes achten...“

Es macht mich nur noch viel aggressiver, dass er mir anscheinend gar nicht zuhört. An der Art, wie er mit dem Equipement umgeht, kann ich sehen, dass er doch kein so ganz großer Noob ist, wie er mir weismachen will. Umso weniger kapiere ich, was das Gejammer soll. Er zieht eine Show ab, als wär er hier die Jungfrau in Nöten. Glaubt er, ich will sowas? Bei ernsthaften Jobs kann ich mich nicht auch noch auf ihn konzentrieren. Für vernünftige Arbeit braucht man genug Konzentration, seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten... 

„Ich kann das nicht...!“  
„Verdammt nochmal, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!“

Die Krönung ist, dass er mich einmal, nachdem ich wahrscheinlich wieder einmal gesagt habe, ich würde ihn abknallen wenn er weitermacht, ganz empört anguckt und mich fragt, wieso ich mich eigentlich denn so aufrege, und ob ich heute schlechte Laune hätte- es würde doch bestimmt alles gut gehen!

Alter?! Ich bin drauf und dran, ihm den Kopf abzureißen...  
Wie soll einer diese Logik bitte kapieren? Ich hab keine Ahnung was in diesem Schädel vorgeht... die einzig logische Erklärung ist, dass er versucht, mich mit Absicht wütend zu machen. Und Gott sei dank kommen wir nicht dazu, die Idee zu vertiefen. Dutch ruft.   
Es geht los. 

 

Das Wasser auf hoher See ist immer dunkel. Und es ist immer wie das Eintauchen in eine andere Welt. Alles ist ruhig hier unten. Alles ist weit weg. Alles fließt. Das ist ein geniales Gefühl... 

Rock ist sehr wohl in der Lage, allein zu tauchen.   
Er hat kein Problem, dicht aufzuschließen und durch enge Öffnungen zu krackseln, und er paddelt auch nicht wie eine fußlahme Ente, sondern bewegt sich ruhig. Souverän. Nur nachdem ich die erste Zündung gesetzt habe und wir unten im U-Boot Luft haben, mault er ein Bisschen, dass der Wumms ohne Vorwarnung kam. Meine Güte, Rock. Und jetzt, hast du ein bisschen Wasser geschluckt? Sei nicht so eine verdammte Pussy.

Mir ist nicht wirklich klar, warum Dutch ihn mitschickt. Den Job hätte ich allein erledigen können. Obwohl die goldenen Tauchregeln natürlich besagen, nie ohne Rückendeckung runter zu gehen, aber... tss, Regeln. Das sind mehr so Richtlinien, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. 

Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollte. 

Er ist kein unfähiger Sidekick.   
Er tut, was ich sage, er macht keine schlechte Figur... im Wasser, und in seinem Neopren-Anzug... und er ist ja nun nicht wirklich ganz unangenehme Gesellschaft. 

Trotzdem, das hier ist kein passender Platz. Nicht mal für Haustier- Steine, und ganz und gar nicht für niedliche, naive Jungs. Sobald er über den ersten Totenschädel stolpert-... nein, sobald er diesen- Gesichtsausdruck- bekommt, als ich sage, ich will, dass dieser Tauchgang sich lohnt-... da weiß ich, dass das eine scheiß Idee war, ihn mit runter zu nehmen. 

 

Je länger wir zusammen hier unten sind, in diesem klaustrophoben Massengrab aus Blech, umso unguter wird das Gefühl, das er aufwühlt. 

„Wir können diese Orden nicht mitnehmen“, sagt er, und zeigt mir ein Bild, das er gefunden hat. Ein süßes, kleines Familienfoto von irgendeinem der Mumien, die hier unten verfaulen, „Wir haben kein- Recht- dazu.“

Ein eisiger Hauch von Vorahnung streicht mir den Nacken herunter.   
Kein Recht. 

Die dunklen Augen, mit denen er mich hier so vorwurfsvoll anstarrt, sind bis zum Rand voll mit moralinsauren Weichkeks- Weisheiten. Darauf komm ich nicht gut klar... ich erzähle ihm eine kleine Geschichte über Moral und „Recht“ und was Leute so alles „können“.   
Das tiefe Blau, die Unendlichkeit hier, dieses Gefühl von... Zeitlosigkeit... das ist wie der Abgrund in unserer Seele.   
Auf einmal will ich nicht mehr, dass er hier ist. 

Das Gefühl ist zu nah, aber weil ich solche Dinge immer viel zu spät merke, wird es noch viel näher, bevor ich mich selbst stoppen kann. Irgendwas hier unten drin macht mich viel zu wehrlos gegen sein Interesse. Gegen sein nicht- wissen und doch- wissen- wollen. Als mir klar wird, dass das zu weit ging, zu tief war, zu intim, lässt es sich nicht mehr zurück nehmen. 

 

„Ist Geld... dein Gott?“, fragt er. 

„Es ist Macht“, sage ich, und meine Stimme hallt hohl und geisterhaft von gekrümmten, rostigen Stahlwänden. 

Es geht einfach immer um Macht. Nicht um Gott, oder Liebe oder so einen Quark. Sondern einzig und allein nur um Macht.   
Und fuck, ja. Soviel dürfte er doch inzwischen auch mitbekommen haben, dass das Gefühl von Macht mich auf Touren bringt. Warum auch nicht? 

Macht ist geil.

Wenn man sie einmal gespürt hat... wirklich gespürt, will man das Gefühl immer wieder.   
Es macht süchtig. Wie eine scheiß Droge. 

Keine Macht zu haben- machtlos zu sein- ist das beschissenste Gefühl das es gibt. 

 

Rock weiß das wahrscheinlich nicht. Obwohl ich bisher davon ausgegangen bin, dass jeder das wissen muss... Irgendwie ist er anders. Er hat ein behütetes rich-boy- Leben gehabt, wahrscheinlich deswegen. Er kann machtlos sein, und dabei sogar manchmal so aussehen, als wäre das- auch- ein geiles Gefühl-... irgendwie-... Aber ich weiß, dass es für mich jedenfalls nicht so ist. Ich weiß das so, dass ich es in allen meinen Knochen spüre. 

 

„Wie müssen sie sich wohl gefühlt haben, als die Luft immer knapper wurde?“, haucht er, und sieht mich mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen an. 

„Denk nicht über sowas nach“, knurre ich, „Von der Scheiße wird man doch nur depressiv.“   
Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Es ist, als wäre etwas Illusion zwischen uns gebrochen, und das fühlt sich widerlich an. So als hätte ich mir an meinem harmlosen Haustierstein übel den Zeh gestoßen... dieses scheiß Gefühl geht nicht weg. Es bleibt. Egal wie ich tue... jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr abschütteln.

~


	13. Dreizehn

~

Wir tauchen von dem Job auf mit einer einzigen, jämmerlichen Waffe, zu einem Schiff voll von bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Nazis... und wir sind machtlos. Scheiß Karma.

ICH- bin machtlos, und es bleibt nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als den Schwanz einzuziehen und sich treiben zu lassen, bis Benny und Dutch uns auflesen... das alles hilft meiner Laune nicht.   
Dass er plötzlich einen auf Seenotretter macht- „Guck mal, Revy, da ist unser Schiff!“- und dass ER natürlich so viel weniger Probleme damit hat, klein bei zu geben, füttert eine Menge von dunklem Shit, der sich in meinem Kopf zusammenballt und wohl hauptsächlich auf „Hass“ reduzieren lässt... 

Wage es nicht, Rock... wage es nicht, mir in dem Zustand nahe zu kommen und auch nur so -auszusehen-, als würdest du die Chance nutzen wollen, um unser kleines, absolut klar definiertes Machtverhältnis zu deinen Gunsten zu kippen... 

 

Zurück an Bord geht er erst einmal Duschen, nach all dem Salzwasser. Ich komme mit.   
„Das ist zu eng, Rev-...“, er sieht sich um, mir ins Gesicht und erstarrt. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ist, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Ich ahne, dass es meine toten Augen sind, und ich will den beschissenen Zustand, alles was grade falsch läuft, mit reiner Willenskraft wegschleudern-   
Fuck it.

Mein Neoprenanzug fliegt in die Ecke, wie ein leerer Mensch mit dem ich angezogen war. Ich packe nach seinen Hüften und beiße ihn da, wo der Hals in die Schulter übergeht. Es schmeckt nach Metall und er heult sofort auf. Mehr aus Schreck wahrscheinlich, aber trotzdem:  
„Revy!“

Meine Fingernägel reißen Haut mit sich, als er sich wehrt. Er ist zu verdammt glitschig, ich kann ihn kaum halten.   
„Nein!“, keucht er, „Lass es!“ Ich versuche, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen, greife ihm zwischen die Beine, erwische das vordere Drittel von Schwanz, seine Vorhaut und ein Stück vom Sack. Als ich daran zerre geht er in die Knie, aber er hört nicht auf, sich zu wehren. 

„Hör auf!“, schreit er stattdessen, und es klingt schaurig ernsthaft. Seine Augen sind dunkel und weit vor Angst. Ich muss den Griff von seinem Schwanz lösen um seine Arme festzuhalten, mit denen er versucht, mir den Kopf einzuschlagen, und wir kämpfen in der verflucht engen Duschecke unten, im Bauch der „Lagoon“ als ginge es um unser Leben. Irgendwie kommt mir der Verdacht, dass er jetzt im Moment vielleicht doch nicht zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden will. 

„Halt die Schnauze“, keuche ich trotzdem, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sein linker Arm ist unter meiner Brust eingequetscht, „Du willst es doch auch, du Sau!“

Er schlägt mich. Seine flache Hand erwischt mich an Kinn und Nase. Ich lecke mir Blut von der Lippe. Wahrscheinlich sein sorgsam gefeilter Fingernagel, der die dünne Haut da zum Platzen gebracht hat. 

Wir starren uns an wie Fremde. 

Das Gefühl von betäubendem Ekel über mich selbst kommt wie eine Flut. 

 

Ich lockere meinen Griff. Langsam stehe ich auf. Das Gerangel hat uns bis über diese ekligen, blauen Gummimatten am Boden gebracht. Auf einer Seite bin ich voller Dreck. 

Ich wanke aus der wackeligen Ziehharmonika- Tür, schlage sie zu so dass alles quietscht und das Ding direkt wieder ein Stück aufspringt, suche nach meinen Klamotten. Was ich dabei im Kopf habe ist, wie er am ganzen Körper zittert. Ich brauche sofort eine scheiß Zigarette, jetzt. 

~


	14. Vierzehn

~

 

Das Wasser ist schwarz als die Nacht hereinbricht. Eine schwarze Fläche. Unendlich. Schwarz wie unsere Seele. Ich rauche immer noch. Inzwischen ist die ganze, verfluchte Schachtel leer. 

Wenn wir an Land kommen-... ach, zur Hölle.   
Egal... 

 

Ich höre, wie er auf Deck kommt. Ohne mich umzusehen weiß ich natürlich, dass er es ist und nicht Benny oder Dutch. Er klingt anders. Er riecht anders. Es fühlt sich anders an, wenn er hinter mir steht. In großzügig Sicherheitsabstand steht er da und macht keine Anstalten, näher zu kommen.   
Kann man ihm nicht verübeln. 

Bleib weg, Junge. Komm nicht mehr in meine Reichweite.   
Ich bin gefährlich. 

 

Er stellt mir Dosenfutter hin und erklärt das damit, dass andere entscheiden und er nur der Botenjunge ist. 

„Dutch sagt, du sollst was essen!“

Ach ja. 

Und wenn Dutch sagt, lutsch mir die Eier, machst du das das auch?   
Tss... Vollidiot. 

 

Er bleibt stehen. 

 

„Ist es... wegen dem, worüber wir auf dem U-Boot gesprochen haben?“

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er das fragt.   
Was zur Hölle. 

„Vergiss es.“, murmle ich. 

Das sind Dinge, über die man nie wieder spricht, wenn man nicht noch im Wespennest stochern will. Dummerweise- will- er aber darüber reden. 

Er will reden, auch wenn das Problem darin besteht, dass schon zu viel gesagt worden ist... was für ein schräger Typ. Wenn er wüsste, was gut für ihn ist, würde er kein Wort mehr verschwenden und sich eine neue Gesellschaft suchen. 

Oder zurück nach Japan gehen. Das wäre für alle die beste Idee... 

Denn eins ist sicher.   
Ich spüre es mit einer Klarheit, die sich anfühlt wie der Lauf einer Waffe- kalt, aber seltsam beruhigend, weil sie einfach so endgültig ist:   
Wenn er mich noch einmal unterliegen sieht... wenn noch einmal klar wird, dass er selbst auch nur für einen Moment ahnt, die Oberhand haben zu können... wird er sterben. Dann töte ich ihn... ich muss. 

Menschen sind wie verfluchte Raubtiere. Dreh ihnen niemals den Rücken zu. Wenn sie einmal Schwäche wittern, war´s das. 

Dann hilft nur noch eine Kugel direkt in den Kopf. 

 

~


	15. Fünfzehn

~

Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten, zwischen denen es keine Verbindung geben darf.   
Da ist ein unüberwindlicher Abgrund zwischen dir und mir, Rock. 

Wenn wir einander nochmal nah kommen, wird einer von uns- oder wir beide- fallen. Und dann ist alles zu spät. Solche Geschichten gehen einfach niemals gut aus.   
Das weiß man doch. 

 

Als Dutch anordnet, dass wir das Nazi- Schiff kapern, bin ich bereit. Schon sehr lange.  
Rock steht an Deck. Er steht da und guckt bedröppelt, so als könnte er irgendwem nützen, so als wäre irgendwas hierbei seine Schuld. Er bewegt sich nicht, aber er steht im Weg wie ein Vollidiot und sein Arm reicht in meine Individualdistanz, als ich an ihm vorbei gehe. Ich klatsche ihn weg. 

Halt verflucht nochmal Abstand... Und wisch dir den Blick vom Gesicht. Ich kann Mitleid riechen... Ich habe einen sechsten Sinn dafür, und es ist genau wie Schwäche, genau wie Hilflosigkeit für mich das, was das Blut im Wasser für Haie ist. Es macht mich blind. 

 

„Ich gehe jetzt, Rock.“, sage ich sehr deutlich, um sicher zu gehen, dass er versteht. Er bringt kein Wort mehr heraus. 

 

Auf eine gewisse Art ist es, wie ins Wasser zu fallen.   
Einzutauchen. 

 

Alles fühlt sich auf einmal anders an, leichter, die Welt draußen versinkt in Dunkelheit. Mein Fokus wird eng und scharf. Ich verwandle mich. In ein Wesen, das nichts mehr kennt, außer dem Hunger nach totaler Vernichtung.   
Jede Regung von Leben und Widerstand lässt es lodern, das weiße Feuer in meinem Kopf. Es fühlt sich gut an. Nach vollkommener, absoluter Macht. Nach Unverwundbarkeit. Kugeln können mir nichts mehr anhaben. Ich bin aus Titan... 

Ich bin der Tod. 

Das Nazi- Schiff stinkt nach Bier und Pisse und Seewasser.   
Bald stinkt es überall auch nach warmem Rost. 

Nach Blut und Scheiße.   
So riecht es bei einem Gemetzel. Es ist, wie Ratten in einem Sack zu vernichten. Vor mir spritzt Hirnmasse, fliegen Fleischfetzen. Mein Hirn blendet das Geratter der Schüsse aus, bis den Sog des Tötens nichts mehr stört. Nichts mehr. Kein Laut und kein Funken Moral. Das ist es, was ich kann. 

 

Dutch wird nervös, als mein weißes Feuer zu laut wird. 

So laut, dass ich nichts mehr höre, nicht einmal ihn. So heiß, dass ich nichts mehr fühle, erst als er mich irgendwo gegen eine Wand rempelt und das Metall am Rücken mich abkühlt. Ich komme runter wie von einem Drogentrip. Mein Puls rast. 

 

„Geht´s noch“, keucht er, „Komm zu dir! Das ist genau wie bei Benny damals.“

Unter uns bricht sich Licht in tausend winzigen Wellen auf schwarzer See.   
Schmatzend schlappt dunkles Wasser an einen Schiffsrumpf. 

 

Ich glaube ihm, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es bei Benny war. Alles verschwimmt. Dutch will vermutlich irgendeine Art von Erklärung- er ist der Typ für Erklärungen, Logik, und ich suche nach einem Gefühl in mir drin, weil ich ihm den Gefallen gern tun würde. 

Aber da ist nichts. Nur Leere. 

Dutch steht da, dieser Berg von Muskeln, mit hängenden Schultern und Sorgenfalten im Gesicht, und irgendwie tut es mir leid.

 

Die Luft ist kühler geworden.   
Frischer Wind vom offenen Meer zaust meine Haare. Ich kann wieder sprechen und fühle mich auf einmal zittrig vom Adrenalin, aber irgendwie wacher. Irgendwie nicht mehr so... taub. Mir ist ein bisschen schlecht. Mein Kopf dröhnt. 

Mit rauer Stimme verspreche ich ihm, keinen Stress mehr zu machen, und für den Moment meine ich das tatsächlich ernst. Der eine Mensch, der mich in der Öffentlichkeit- und überhaupt- herumbossen darf, ist mein tatsächlicher Boss. 

Das ist einfach was anderes: erstens, ist er ein Nigger. Wir teilen quasi sowas wie eine diskriminierte- Volksgruppen- Vergangenheit. Zweitens ist er ein schwuler Nigger. Und drittens hat er einfach so eine Art, die mich immer beruhigt: Dutch ist cool. 

Wahrscheinlich kann man sogar sagen, dass ich ihm vertraue.   
Deshalb vertraue ich ihm auch das an, was mir schwer auf der Zunge und noch viel schwerer im Brustkorb liegt. 

„Dutch, ich...“

„Was ist denn?“

 

„Ich kann nicht mehr länger mit Rock zusammenarbeiten.“, höre ich mich sagen, und meine Stimme klingt weit entfernt, „Es geht einfach nicht. Er muss weg.“ 

~


	16. Sechzehn

~

Rock umkreist mich von weitem, seit dem Zwischenfall auf dem U-Boot.   
Er achtet darauf, möglichst nicht mehr mit mir allein zu sein, hält sich an Benny und Dutch, und einerseits macht mich das wütend-... andererseits kann ich einsehen, dass das wahrscheinlich für uns alle gerade das Beste ist. „Gib dir mal ein paar Tage“, meint Dutch, „Komm runter... Überleg dir das nochmal. Wir sehen uns dann.“

 

Ich versuche, alles was mich überfordert wie immer reflexartig im Yellow Flag und in Spirituosen zu ertränken. Und ich übertreibe ganz schön. 

In besonders heißen Nächten Roanapurs schwitzt man nicht einfach nur- die ganze Welt schwitzt um einen herum. Jeder Raum. Jedes Gebäude. Selbst draußen. Deshalb bringt es auch gar nichts, noch mehr Klamotten auszuziehen. Man kann der Hitze nirgendwohin entkommen. Der Deckenventilator verteilt sie nur gleichmäßig überall, diese brodelnde Masse aus Alkoholdunst, Schweiß und verlorener Unschuld.

Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden sitzt Mister Chang auf einmal neben mir, einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Ich rieche ihn, bevor ich ihn wirklich mit den Augen wahrnehme- zu dem Zeitpunkt verschwimmt alles schon viel zu sehr- und er riecht wie immer nach diesem seltsamen, kühlen Duftwasser, das viel zu europäisch wirkt für einen Honkonger. Er ist wie eine Erscheinung. Wie eine beschissene Halluzination. 

„Revy- Baby“, raunt er wohlwollend an meinem Ohr, und ich ahne, dass ich ein ziemlich jämmerliches Bild abgebe, „Du solltest heim gehen. Oder komm mit zu mir, ich hab da was Gutes für dich, hm? Okay?“

 

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich beim Rauswanken auf seinen teuren Anzug rotze. Mein Gesicht ist nass und geschwollen, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern warum. Meine Knie sind wie Gummi. Mit schwerer Zunge lalle ich irgendwas von wegen dass ich noch einwandfrei in der Lage wäre, mich selbst zu verteidigen, aber wir beide wissen, dass das gelogen ist. Der gefallene Engel von Chinatown zeigt sein dreckiges Buddha-Lächeln und schiebt dem Taxifahrer ein Bündel Scheine zu. 

Am nächsten Morgen schmeckt meine Zunge nach Schaumstoff, und ich habe zehn Voicemail- Nachrichten auf dem Handy. 

 

Stöhnend rolle ich mich aus dem scheißgroßen Bett in dem scheißgroßen Loft in dem es überall nach Master Chang riecht, stolpere fies über den Sockel von seinem Andreaskreuz, weil er das Scheißding ja anscheinend direkt zwischen Bett und Dusche aufstellen musste. Ob das die Fengshui- Regeln erfüllt?

Meine Cutless liegen säuberlich auf einem Silbertablett auf dem Schreibtisch, das „Gute“ was er für mich vorbereitet hat, sind ein Glas Wasser und zwei Aspirin. Ich schlucke das Zeug, kratze mir durch die zerwühlte Frisur und gehe endlich ans Handy, als es schon wieder klingelt und mir das Geräusch im geschwollenen Hirn nachvibriert. 

Oh Gott. Was zur Hölle...   
Keine zwanzig Minuten und eine Dusche später stehe ich in viel zu grellem Tageslicht auf der Straße und blinzle mit verquollenen Augen ungläubig auf den Anblick, wie Rock mit hochgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln den Wagen die staubige Straße runterfährt. 

Ist... das wirklich euer verfickter Ernst... 

 

Ich war im Yellow Flag bis um fünf, und jetzt reißt er mich zu nachtschlafender Zeit morgens um elf aus den Federn, damit ich zu einem scheiß Job mitkomme? 

„Dutch hat gesagt-...“, beteuert er, noch bevor ich den Mund aufkriege und irgendwie protestieren kann. Klar, mann. Was Dutch gesagt hast, kannst du deiner verfickten scheiß Oma erzählen! Ich bin müde, und wenn ich müde bin hab ich extrem schlechte Laune... Sogar noch schlechter als sonst, ganz genau. 

Außerdem... hab ich nicht- gerade eben- gesagt, ich will einen Schlussstrich ziehen und den kleinen, viel zu zutraulichen Japan-Boy wegjagen so weit es geht, so lange noch keiner bei diesem Spaß Gliedmaßen verloren hat?

Dutch, du manipulativer Wichser... und Rock, du Arsch.   
Fickt euch doch alle. 

~


	17. Siebzehn

~

Im Halbschlaf träume ich von Chang.   
Davon, wie Master Chang seine Zähne zeigt, wenn er lächelt. Eine Zigarette immer unter seinem Eckzahn im Mundwinkel. Davon, wie er es hinbekommt, auf sanfte Art grausam zu sein. 

„Nicht so aufgeregt, Revy“, summt er, und greift mit seiner Hand über meine Finger am Griff der Waffe, „Du wirst so schnell wütend... Wut ist geronnene Angst, weißt du? Zu viel davon macht uns blind. Und starr. Kein guter Zustand für einen Schützen.“

Seine Hand führt meine. Die Cutless bellt, er fängt den Rückstoß ab, ganz weich im Handgelenk, lässt das Bocken der Waffe im Arm auslaufen und ist gleich beim nächsten Ziel. Sein Körper tritt hinter meinen, er greift sanft nach meiner zweiten Hand. 

„Versuch dich zu entspannen...“, die zweite Cutless reißt ein Loch in die Luft, und die Kugel eins in das Ziel, „Atme tief aus...“, Ziel rechts. Ziel links- Bang, bang. Ich spüre seinen Rhythmus im ganzen Körper. „Komm ganz ins hier und jetzt.“, gurrt er, und etwas in seiner Stimme ist so vertrauenserweckend, dass man ihm folgen will, auch wenn man keine zehn Minuten vorher gesehen hat, wie er so einem armen Schwein den Sack an eine Kiste mit lebenden Suppenschildkröten getackert hat. Chang trägt seinen Titel weiß Gott nicht umsonst.

Wir tanzen durch den Parcours- er schiebt mich durch jede Bewegung. Mein Puls geht schneller, aber es ist nicht das hektische Wummern von einem Flashback. Es ist nicht wie dann, wenn das weiße Feuer übergreift. Es ist, wie durch tiefes Wasser zu waten. Alles wirkt intensiver. Und jeder verfickte Schuss trifft ins Ziel. 

„Spür es fließen“, sagt er auch, als er zum ersten Mal meine Hand mit einem von seinen Floggern führt, ruhig und sorgfältig um mir die Bewegung zu zeigen, einmal nach hinten, hoch über die Schultern und vorne wieder herab: „Hör Musik, wenn das hilft!“

Es ist leicht-... ganz leicht... wenn ich es nur wieder schaffe-... 

 

Ich wache auf, von dem Geknarz und Gepfeife, das Rock verursacht, als er versucht, den Radiosender einzustellen. 

Einen Moment lang, im Halbschlaf, verschwimmt das Bild von ihm mit der Erinnerung an irgendeinen von Changs Male Subs. Schwarzes Haar, nackte Haut. Zuckende Finger. Nicht die Spur eines Namens ist in meinem Kopf zurück geblieben. Nur das Gefühl davon, wie eine Menge Leder auf Muskeln trifft... Bäm.   
Ich blinzle. 

 

Sobald er merkt, dass ich wach bin und einen Blick in seine Richtung schicke, hört er auf mit dem was er tut. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist diese seltsame Mischung aus sich- ertappt- fühlen und gleichzeitig trotzig sein. Der Trost, den ich habe, ist, dass er vermutlich gerade Dutch und dessen „Team- Building- Strategieen“ genau so verflucht wie ich. 

Und um es für uns beide noch Schlimmer zu machen, zwingt er sich zu brechreizerregend guter Laune. 

Rock ist nicht wirklich gut drauf. Das spüre ich an der Stelle im Körper genau unterm Bauchnabel. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich so feinfühlig wäre, aber meistens merke ich doch wenn was faul ist. Er versucht krampfhaft, gut drauf zu sein. Wahrscheinlich so ein Japan- Ding, und das ist... echt nervtötend. Die meisten Chinesen sind wenigstens ehrlich unverschämt. Vor lauter Unruhe, zusammen mit ausgerechnet mir in einer Autokarosserie eingepfercht zu sein, erzählt er lauter scheiß Witze, die im letzten Jahrhundert mal neu waren. Vielleicht um mich daran zu hindern, ihm was wichtiges abzureißen, oder damit es nicht unnötig still wird zwischen uns... 

Soll er doch lieber die Fresse halten.

 

Der erste Job führt zu Roan, und innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen dazu. Danke, Dutch.   
Alter... Roan nervt. Extrem!

Er hat einmal im Monat seine dumme, flimsige Bondage- Show und hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er mich als Haus-Domse haben könnte.   
Träum weiter, Sackgesicht, und fang zur Hölle bloß nicht auch jetzt noch mit SM an... Nee, mann!

Ich sage ihm, dass ich weder gefesselt werden, noch selbst jemanden fesseln will- und ergänze still im Kopf: auf keinen Fall heute und definitiv nicht in deinem Schuppen.   
Ich weiß, was der Scheißer in seiner Freizeit macht... 

Und mit Rock nebendran hab ich grade noch weniger Lust, an solche Sachen erinnert zu werden. Als Roans Interesse auf ihn fällt- weil, natürlich tut es das- muss ich ihm sagen, dass das unser „Neuer“ ist. 

„Oh, na das werden harte Zeiten für dich!“, trällert er vielsagend, und ich kann sehen, wie seine Augen bei der Idee glänzen. Perverser Wichser... 

„Wenn du Probleme hast, komm zu mir!“

 

Jaah, ist ja gut, Roan. Ich drängle Rock außer Reichweite...   
Roan wittert dummerweise jeden Sub gegen drei Kilometer Gegenwind.   
Und die kann er auch brauchen. 

Nicht, dass der noch auf Ideen kommt... 

 

Der nächste Zwischenstop ist Balaleika-... und bevor wir aussteigen habe ich Lust, den Kopf ans Autofenster zu schlagen. Aber dann würde er noch mehr weh tun. Aspirintabletten sind auch keine Wundermittel, und man muss es ja nicht übertreiben. ICH bin nicht der, der auf Schmerzen steht... jedenfalls nicht auf solche. 

Aber, oh Gott...   
JEDER ist ein Sub für Balaleika. 

Einfach jeder! Das ist eins der obersten Gesetze der Stadt! Und Rock ist appetitliches Frischfleisch, und windet sich neben ihr als hätte sie ihn schon irgendwo aufgeknüpft, da muss sie ihn noch nicht einmal ansehen. Wahrscheinlich allein aus Instinkt. Und obwohl mir das ja jetzt egal sein sollte, nervt mich das irgendwie..! Gut, ich habe entschieden ihn nicht mehr haben zu wollen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn stattdessen sämtlichen Räubern der Stadt vorstellen und dabei förmlich auf dem Silbertablett servieren will... 

Glücklicherweise wirkt sie uninteressiert.   
Und ich bin auch bald abgelenkt von den Pornos, die sie grade sieht. Kommt nicht jeder auf die Idee, jemandem einen Regenschirm direkt ins Arschloch zu schieben... Alter.   
Manche Jobs sind echt noch beschissener als der den ich habe. 

 

Der letzte Stop-... und jetzt klatsche ich mir ernsthaft die Hand ins Gesicht- ist die Church of Violence. 

Oh mann, Dutch. Ernsthaft, jetzt?  
Die Church of Violence. 

 

Allein schon der Name sagt alles.   
Schwester Jolanda, die verschrumpelte, alte Piraten- Pinguin- Fotze hat wahrscheinlich ein dickes Buch mit allen potentiellen Subs dieser Welt, wie der Weihnachtsmann, und leckt sich alle zehn Finger nach neuen Möglichkeiten... sie ist eine von diesen beschissenen Domsen, die der Meinung ist, alle anderen Tops wären nur noch nicht auf den Geschmack gekommen, vor Ihr zu Kreuze zu kriechen... auf keinen Fall will ich Roxy ausgerechnet auch hier bei den unheiligen Schwestern noch vorstellen... der Piraten-Pinguin macht mich so sauer, da muss sie noch nicht mal den Mund aufmachen. 

 

Wir gehen trotzdem rein. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig.   
Und natürlich ist es scheiße.   
Erwartungsgemäß... aber was dann passiert, ist ein Wunder. 

Die Erde hört auf, sich zu drehen.   
Die Gestze von Raum und Zeit sind außer Kraft gesetzt... denn kurz bevor Eda und ich uns die Hirne rausballern, macht Rock den Mund auf... 

Und, scheiße.   
Er redet mit dem Piraten- Pinguin-... auf Augenhöhe. 

 

Wie ein verfluchter Master. 

 

~


	18. Achtzehn

~

In ein paar Sätzen hat er das Kräfteverhältnis im Raum auf den Kopf gestellt, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, und ich checke nicht mehr was hier abgeht-... was zum-... Rock! Mach nicht solche Sachen! Du -bist- ein Sub, oder? Scheiße. Wir haben nie darüber geredet. Aber-... die Art, wie er reagiert hat, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal auf dem Nachtmarkt an diese Wand gedrückt hatte-... 

Die Art, wie er unter mir japst, manchmal-... wie er sich mir entgegen drückt, wenn ich ihn mit Griff im Nacken abwärts zwinge. Wie er mich ansieht, mit diesem verhangenen Blick, von unten aufwärts, aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Dieses verschworene: Ich-weiß-dass-du-weißt-dass-ich-will-und-das-ist-auch-gut-so... 

Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, na fein. Aber DAS?!

Es jagt mir eine Scheißangst ein, wenn er solche Kapriolen schlägt und sich durch nichts mehr aufhalten lässt. Auf nichts mehr reagiert was ich tue oder sage. Dann ist er wie ein -tollwütiger- Labrador: unberechenbar. Und ich mag das nicht. Ein bisschen Thrill ist okay, zu viel davon ist nicht cool. 

Ich schwöre, er hat irgendeine Art von verficktem Voodoo- Zauber in seinem Hirn oder auf seiner Zunge. Was da auf einmal herauskommt, hätte Chang auch nicht besser hinbekommen. Und DAS zu sagen ist eigentlich kompletter Wahnsinn. Er entgleitet mir. Auf einmal tritt er förmlich aus den Schatten, schüttelt seine Weichei-Attitüde ab- fast wie damals mit dem Torpedo und dem Hubschrauber, aber anders, gezielter, tödlicher, raffinierter - und wir sind nicht mal mehr gleichauf. Er ist kein Haustier mehr. Auch kein Haustierstein. Er ist meilenweit an mir vorbei, und in seinem Blick, irgendwo da tief im Dunkeln, glimmt etwas, das ich schon irgendwie kenne: 

Seine dunklen Pupillen glühen mit einer Intensität, die nur eine Sache auslöst:   
der Rausch von Macht. 

Dieser Thrill, auf einer rasiermesserscharfen Grenze von Tod und Leben zu spielen, und sich dabei sicher zu sein, dass man gerade gewinnt. 

Schwester Jolanda- der verfickte Piraten- Pinguin hebt anerkennend das Kinn... ihre Augen glitzern, und ich verstehe, sie erkennt ihn als -gleichberechtigt-. Was zur Hölle. Sie ist überzeugt, er hat Master- Potential. Er grinst triumphierend- und ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Was zur Hölle ist hier gerade passiert?

Den ganzen Weg zurück bis zur Innenstadt habe ich das Gefühl dass mein Kater mit einer Wucht zurückkommt, die mir direkt in den Magen schlägt. Rock fährt uns zum Foodcourt. Und ist immer noch wie auf Droge. Geflasht von dem Adrenalin. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich müsste jeden Augenblick kotzen. 

Die Cutless sind verdammt schwer im Holster.   
Die Welt wird grau. Aus der Ferne winkt mein berüchtigter Tunnelblick. 

~


	19. Neunzehn

~

 

„Mann, Mann“, ächzt er, und stellt eine von zwei Schüsseln Laksa vor mir auf den Tisch:   
„Da steht man ja ewig an!“

Richtig, das ist ja auch nicht umsonst aktuell der beste Stand in der Stadt.   
„Ich hab keinen Hunger“, knurre ich. Zum zweiten Mal, nachdem er mich gleich nach unserer Ankunft schon geflissentlich ignoriert hat. 

„Versuch es wenigstens“, gurrt er im Kindergärtner- Modus: „Du wirst dich gleich besser fühlen!“

Meine Augen sind schmal und das bleiben sie auch.   
Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du alles besser, Bitch, summt ein innerer, dunkler Teil von mir. Tu nicht so, als hättest du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wie ich mich fühlen könnte. Meine Finger jucken. Die Cutless liegen mir ebenso schwer im Magen wie in ihrem Holster. Ich spüre Gewalt brodeln und jede winzige Spur von Oberwasser bei ihm reibt an meinen Nerven wie Schleifpapier. Jede Nuance von Dominanz. Er scheint förmlich darauf zu schweben. Eine Wolke von Selbstsicherheit wabert um ihn herum. Die Sache bei Jolanda und Eda hat ihm ganz schön Auftrieb gegeben, und er ist immer noch voll in Dom- Headspace, anscheinend... 

Das ist die Sache, bei der wir nicht mehr zueinander passen. 

Dominantes Gehabe bei Hetero- Jungs wirkt auf mich wie der Gestank von Scheiße. Einfach nur verdammt ekelerregend... 

Ich versuche, weil er eben Rock ist und wir kurz sogar sowas wie eine gemeinsame Geschichte hatten, mein inneres Tier wieder schlafen gehen zu lassen und einfach nur zu verschwinden. Deshalb will ich, dass er mir die Schlüssel gibt. 

„Gib mir die Autoschlüssel.“   
Ja, gib sie mir, Bitch, wenn du Wert darauf legst heute Abend in einem Stück heimzukommen...   
Er zieht eine Grimasse. 

„Und wie komme ich dann nach Hause?“, protestiert er. 

„Du kannst laufen.“, grolle ich, und das ist nur halb die Wahrheit. Natürlich geht es hier nicht um die Autoschlüssel. Nicht wirklich. Er könnte auch mit dem Taxi fahren. Es geht um was völlig anderes... 

„Ich hab aber keine Lust“, bestimmt er, „Lauf doch du“, und mit unhörbarem Gong ist der Machtkampf- Ring eröffnet. 

Es war eine Frage der Zeit. Irgendwie. 

So im Rückblick komme ich mir ziemlich dumm vor. 

 

Niemand hält meine Gesellschaft aus, nicht einmal ich selbst. Natürlich nicht. Auch kein Haustier- Stein, und Rock ist- so viel wissen wir inzwischen- mehr als das. 

Nur leider funktioniert das nicht so bei mir.

„Weißt du...“, knurre ich gefährlich ruhig, und meine Stimme bekommt diese tödlich eisige Nuance, die bedeutet, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung bedrohlich dünn wird, und das alles hier nicht mehr Spaß und Spiel ist: „Du solltest nach Japan zurück.“ Solange du noch kannst, Bitch. Solange dir niemand den Schädel wegpustet. Ich zum Beispiel, wenn du so weiter machst.   
„Du... gehörst einfach nicht hierher.“

Er hebt eine Augenbraue.   
„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, hier zu bleiben!“, sagt er.  
„Das war ein Fehler“

„Wirklich? Ich finde, ich schlage mich gar nicht schlecht.“, selbstzufrieden knackt er die Einwegstäbchen auseinander, anscheinend völlig blind für die Gefahr in der er sich bewegt, „Oder was war das gerade in der Kirche?“

Ich ziehe es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Was in der Kirche war widerspricht aller Natur und wir sollten nicht mehr darüber reden. 

„Ist doch so“, erlaubt er sich dann im Brustton der Überzeugung zu behaupten, „Du- kannst- eben nicht immer nur alles mit Gewalt lösen, die Alte vorhin hatte Recht.“

 

Es fühlt sich an, als würde er todesverachtend Faser für Faser von meinem Geduldsfaden zupfen. Ich brauche alles an gutem Willen was ich aufbringen kann, einfach nur reglos da zu sitzen, während ich spüre, wie es um mich herum rasant dunkel wird, obwohl es gleißender Mittag ist, und in meinem Kopf weißes Feuer hochsteigt. Ich bin wie gelähmt, und ich weiß, es können nur noch Momente sein, bevor ich die Kontrolle verliere. Müsste er das nicht inzwischen wissen-... müsste er es nicht besser wissen?  
„Du bewegst dich auf echt dünnem Eis.“, warne ich. Ein letzter Versuch.

„Weißt du“, er schüttelt den Kopf, „Seit der Sache im U-Boot stehst du irgendwie neben dir... was ist denn eigentlich los?“  
„Scheiß drauf. Ich sagte, wir reden nicht mehr darüber.“

„Revy.“, er klingt, als ob er sich auch nur noch mühsam beherrscht, und dann legt er fein säuberlich seine Stäbchen auf den Rand seiner Schüssel:  
„Es reicht“

Die Stille danach wird laut.   
„Ich werde nicht mehr vor dir klein bei geben.“, sagt er, und er sagt es ganz ruhig. 

Ich blinzle fassungslos.   
„Verarschst du mich?“

Er steht auf und schlägt auf den Tisch.   
„Zum letzten Mal!“, ruft er, und mir kommt eine Frustration entgegen, die mich irgendwie unvorbereitet trifft: „Ich hab nichts Falsches getan! Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich ständig wegen deiner schlechten Laune hier weiter nur vor dir kriechen und mich mies fühlen müsste! Ich hab es satt, ständig nur noch den Boxsack zu geben, weil DU anscheinend mit irgendwas hier nicht klar kommst!“

Seine Wucht stößt mich in blinde Dunkelheit. Das weiße Feuer zwischen meinen Ohren macht mich taub. In meinem Kopf hallt ein einziger Gedanke wieder: Wenn er mich unterlegen sieht, muss er sterben- und das passiert genau jetzt. 

„Schade...“, höre ich mich noch sagen, und meine Stimme klingt weit entfernt, während mein Körper sich von selbst bewegt, mein Arm die Cutless hebt, mein Finger sich um den Abzug krümmt, „... du bist gerade auf eine Miene getreten...“

Ich sehe ihn vor mir stehen, aber ich spüre keine Verbindung mehr.   
Er ist nicht mehr Rock, nur noch irgendein Kerl... ein Wichser, der es verdient, dass seine Hirnmasse sich im Umkreis verteilt. Ich töte ihn. Ich kann das.   
Ich kann in seine riesengroßen, dunklen Augen sehen... und ihn auslöschen.

„Was soll auf deinem Grabstein stehen?“

 

Er zuckt nicht einmal, als der Lauf der Waffe fast seine Nase berührt. Stattdessen sieht er mir direkt in die Augen und in seinem Blick ist kein Funken Furcht. Humorlos schnaubt er Anspannung durch seine Nase.   
„Wie wär´s mit: „Gewalttätigen Irren ist einfach nicht mehr zu helfen?““  
Mein Mundwinkel zuckt, aber ich spüre nichts mehr im Innern.

„Na dann“, höre ich mich sagen, und alles weitere läuft ab wie ein Film:   
„Mach´s gut... Rock- Arsch.“

 

Der Knall des Schusses reißt mich zurück in die Realität.   
Fassungslos sehe ich, wie er immer noch vor mir steht und mir immer noch fest in die Augen sieht. Der Anblick trifft mich wie ein Stich in den Bauch.  
Oh Gott, er blutet- 

Oh Gott, er lebt! 

 

Was zur Hölle... hat... dieser Teufelskerl mir ganz ernsthaft mit bloßer Hand im letzten Moment den Lauf abgelenkt, und-... shit, er will meine Waffe-...! Meine Finger sind wie aus Wachs, er windet mir die Cutless aus der Hand, und alles was danach kommt, verschwimmt im Adrenalinrausch der Erinnerung. Ein paar Momente sind klar in meinem Gedächtnis. 

„Rock!“, bellt er mir entgegen, sein Gesicht Zentimeter vor meinem, als ich ihn wieder irgendwie nenne- Schlappschwanz oder Arschloch oder was auch immer- „Ich heiße ROCK!“, und ich spüre, dass er das ganz beschissen ernst meint: 

„Meinen alten Bossen war mein Leben egal, weil es ihnen nur um ihr beschissenes Geld ging!“, schreit er, „Ich dachte, du bist vielleicht anders! Aber anscheinend bist du genau gleich, und bei der Vorstellung wird mir einfach kotzübel!“

Er sagt noch eine Menge andere Sachen. Ich merke mir nur die Hälfte. Mein Hirn realisiert auch nicht mehr. Es ist immer noch voll im Ausnahmezustand- wir schreien uns an, aber vielleicht ist das das erste Mal, dass wir wirklich reden. Darüber, was er erwartet. Darüber, was ich ihm nicht geben kann.

Über das zwischen uns. 

Ich war nicht da, um seine Fantasie von der großen, wilden Welt zu erfüllen, sondern nur, um in diesem Drecksloch mit allen Mitteln zu überleben, während er zufällig dazwischen gestolpert kam, und so langsam begreifen wir beide, dass der jeweils Andere nicht so wirklich das ist, was wir dachten. 

Er höhnt irgendwas über sinnlose Gewalt und immer gleich die Pistolen ziehen, wenn Worte nicht mehr helfen, und damit hat er Recht. Na und?

„Das ist das einzige was ich kann!“, brülle ich. 

So ist das, Arschloch. 

 

Ich habe nunmal keinen College- Abschluss, keine behütete Kindheit, keine reichen Eltern. Ich kann keine verdammten Treibstoff- Verbrauchs- Berechnungen machen, so wie du, oder andere Sprachen sprechen... ich bin nicht so, Rock. 

Nicht so besonders schlau, nicht so gebildet, kein Bisschen diplomatisch, und das ist mir auch schmerzhaft klar.

Alles was ich kann ist fluchen und schießen. Das ist nicht viel, deshalb ist es auch so lebensnotwendig für mich, darin so verflucht gut zu sein. 

 

Du hättest das alles nicht nötig... du könntest viel mehr sein.

Du könntest alles sein was du willst.

 

Du bist sogar schon jetzt alles, was ich nie mehr sein kann, und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, ist es eh seltsam, dass du dich so lange und so komplett auf das Spiel eingelassen hast, so zu tun, als wäre ich der Privilegierte hier von uns beiden... 

Der Lack ist ab, wir prügeln uns mitten auf dem Foodcourt, und so furchtbar das ist, irgendwie tut es auch gut. Irgendwie ist es befreiend. 

Wie ein Gewitter nach lauter ätzenden, schwülen Tagen. Ein echter Monsun. Unter unserer Haut sind wir Tiere, und wie Tiere gehen wir aneinander hoch.   
Tische und Stäbchen fliegen, ich renne gegen ihn und pralle ab wie an einem Felsen.   
Er stoppt mich, ohne zurückzuschlagen. 

Das ist überhaupt am Ende das, was vom Eindruck übrig bleibt. 

Er hält sogar still, als ich ihm einen Schwinger direkt auf sein Jochbein zentriere, obwohl ich spüren kann, wie es unter meinen Fingern knackt. Er schlägt nicht zurück.

Nicht ein einziges Mal. 

 

Stattdessen starrt er mich nur an, und er starrt mich in Grund und Boden, mit diesen verfluchten, dunklen Augen von ihm. Augen, so schwarz wie das verfluchte Meer bei Nacht. Augen, so tief wie der Mariannengraben. 

„Ich habe geglaubt, du wärst anders“, sagt dieser Blick, „Besser“, und „Du könntest es immer noch sein.“

 

Das ist es, was mich irgendwann in die Knie gehen lässt. 

Natürlich gehe ich nicht tatsächlich in die Knie. Nicht sichtbar. Aber auf einmal ist eben die Luft raus. Ich weiche ihm aus, muss mich wegdrehen, und in dem Moment strecken wir beide die Waffen. 

Weil wir nicht wissen, wie man sich nach so einem Ausbruch versöhnt, geht der Kampf nahtlos über in unser vertrautes, kindisches Angebitche. Da ist kein Biss mehr dahinter.

Als die Polizei kommt, wegen Schüssen auf offener Straße und so einem Mist, werden wir beide zum ersten Mal wegen „Beziehungsstreit“ verhaftet. Und irgendwie ist das schon wieder so schräg, dass man darüber lachen könnte, wenn man wollte. Aber in der Bullenkutsche auf dem Rücksitz tun wir das nicht. Wir schweigen. Wir sind beide völlig erschöpft. 

Rock schmilzt mühelos zurück in angepasste Unterordnung, lässt sich von einem der Bullen Feuer geben, und lehnt sich dafür mit gestrecktem Kopf zwischen den Sitzen nach vorn. Er zieht an der Kippe, lässt sich ächzend zurückfallen. Ein kleines Bisschen beneide ich ihn dafür, dass er mit der Nummer auch irgendwie immer kriegt was er will, und eindeutig eleganter und sauberer... mit eindeutig weniger Kampfeinsatz.

 

„Rock, gib mir Feuer“, seufze ich. 

Ich will keinen der Bullen darum bitten. Nicht, wenn er dabei ist. Aus Gründen, die ihn nichts angehen. Rock kapiert gar nichts. 

„Ich hab keins?“, blubbert er. 

Ich winke ihn näher.

 

Als er versteht, beugt er sich zu mir herunter. Senkt seinen Kopf, den er gerade eben noch so entschieden hoch gehalten hat, für mich. Er hätte tausend Gründe das nicht mehr zu tun. 

Aber er tut es. 

Zwischen uns leuchtet die Glut auf, und in dem roten Punkt verschmilzt ein Teil von uns Beiden für einen kurzen Moment. Wir ziehen giftigen Rauch aus der Lunge des Anderen. 

Fast schließen wir unsere Augen.   
Nur fast. 

Aber wir beide wissen, auch wenn wir es nie so zugeben würden:   
Das hier ist unser Versöhnungskuss. 

 

~


	20. Zwanzig

~

Irgendwann ist man bei Müdigkeit an einem Punkt, wo das ganze umschlägt. Dann ist man nicht mehr müde, sondern fast so etwas wie high. An dem Punkt bin ich, als wir vom Revier heimkommen, beide kaputt von dem langen Tag und entnervt von dem ganzen Ärger, aber irgendwie auch... ich weiß nicht.   
Anders. 

Rock schließt die Tür auf, öffnet sie für mich, und im Vorbeigehen lasse ich das, was ich heimlich habe mitgehen lassen, einmal verheißungsvoll rasselnd um meine Finger wirbeln:

Ein nigelnagelneues Paar echte, solide Polizeihandschellen. 

Er lächelt nur müde mit friedlich gesenktem Blick, sonst reagiert er kaum. Keine Lust...? Fein. Später, vielleicht... im Flur bleibe ich stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du wahnsinnig bist... oder lebensmüde oder der scheiß mutigste Pisser, den ich in meinem Leben je gesehen habe!“   
Damit meine ich die „Lenk-den-Schuss-mit-der-Hand-ab“- Aktion, und im Rückblick wird mir übel, wenn ich nur daran denke. Das hätte sowas von ins Auge gehen können, du heilige Scheiße.

Er geht an mir vorbei, legt den Schlüssel auf die Kommode.  
„Schwamm drüber“, winkt er ab. Seine Stimme ist wieder normal.   
Er ist zurück im Banker- Boy- Modus. Viel... viel wehrloser als vor kurzem noch in der Stadt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er nur zu erschöpft ist um seine Spannung zu halten, oder ob er es nicht mehr für nötig hält. Aber inzwischen sieht -er- wirklich verdammt fertig aus. 

„Egal was“, schnurre ich, schließe kurz entschlossen die Arme um seine Hüfte und schnuppere an der Stelle in seinem Nacken, wo feuchte Haare bis über den Hemdkragen reichen, wenn er den Kopf zurück legt. „Unter deiner tadellosen Yuppie- Schale bist du bist ein verflucht hartgesottener Mistkerl, Rock. Weißt du das eigentlich.“

„Mmh.“  
Ich spüre, wie er sich entspannt.   
Seine Schultern sinken. Er schmilzt geradezu in die Umarmung, lehnt den Rücken an meine Brust. Sein Kopf fällt nach vorn, gibt mir viel Platz um meine Nase über seinem Kragen am Hals zu reiben. Er ächzt leise. 

„So ein... verrückter Tag“, sagt er. 

„Mmmh...“, ich schiebe die Daumen unter seinen Hosenbund. Meine Lippen finden den Knubbel über den Schultern, wo sich die Wirbelsäule unter der Haut hervor wölbt. Er ächzt noch einmal. 

„Revy“, haucht er dann.   
Ich stoppe.

„Willst du nicht?“  
„Doch, ich-... nur-... kannst du heute ein bisschen... sanfter? Ich... fühl mich total kaputt.“

Ich summe zustimmend, lasse meine Hände wandern und streichle ihm die Brust, während ich an seinem Nacken knabbere. Systematisch fange ich an, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er lässt es zu. Ich streichle seine Haut. Sie fühlt sich irgendwie kühl an und feucht vom Schweiß. Es kommt mir vor als wäre es eine halbe Ewigkeit her, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal richtig anfassen konnte. Er legt den Kopf zurück, seufzt leise. Ich lasse Fingernägel an seinen Seiten abwärts gleiten, ohne viel Druck. Seine Haut ist so herrlich. Hell und verletzlich... man sieht Spuren darauf noch für lange Zeit.   
Ich nehme seine Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger-... ziehe sie genüsslich lang. Nicht zu fest. Nur gerade so, dass er noch nicht auf die Zehenspitzen gehen muss, um dem Druck auszuweichen. Und dann fasse ich langsam-... ganz langsam und mit weichen Lippen dicht bei den Zähnen-... die Stelle an seiner Schulter, an der ich ihn das letzte Mal gebissen habe. Er versteift sich für einen Moment-... ich bleibe völlig still, berühre die Haut dort mit meiner Zunge. Nach ein paar Sekunden lässt er seufzend die Luft ausströmen, die er angehalten hat. 

„Mmmh...“  
„Rock“, atme ich, und er hebt leicht den Kopf, als er seinen Namen hört.  
„Ja?“

 

„Das... was im Schiff passiert ist...“, ich stocke kurz, kämpfe gegen den Abgrund in meinem Magen, der mich schlingern lässt, „Das... tut mir leid.“  
Er schweigt. 

„Ich bin nicht wie deine Ex-Bosse“, fahre ich murmelnd fort, und es klingt ein bisschen beleidigt, ein bisschen schuldbewusst, „Wenn du auf irgendwas gar nicht stehst... lass mich das wissen, klar?“

„Klar“, flüstert er, und dann, rau: „Ich weiß... das doch. Dass du nicht so bist. Eigentlich.“

Meine Stirn drückt sich an seinen Hinterkopf. Ich ziehe ihn so nah zu mir, dass nichts mehr dazwischen passt.   
„Sag nicht so süße Sachen“, gurre ich, halb warnend, halb verspielt, in sein Ohr, „Sonst krieg´ ich gleich Lust, dich mit Polizeigriff hier auf den dreckigen Boden zu tacklen und dann mit Springerstiefeln auf dich zu treten... und scheiß auf die sanfte Tour!“ 

„Oh Gott,“  
Er schaudert, und weil wir uns so nah sind spüre ich es am ganzen Körper.  
Schlagartig wird sein Gewicht in meinen Armen viel schwerer. Seine Stimme klingt gepresst und kehlig, sie hallt in meinem Kopf wieder, vibriert durch meine Adern: 

„Oh fuck... Bitte.“

~


	21. Einundzwanzig

~

Ich mag seinen Schwanz. Hatte ich das schon erwähnt? Selbst wenn... ich mache gern noch einmal darauf aufmerksam.   
Er ist heiß und hart und seidig unter meinen Fingern, und ich liebe es, wie sein ganzer Körper schaudert, wenn ich ihm sage wie schön er ist und wie gut es mir gefällt, ihn dort anzufassen. Ich sage das nicht wie die Ischen im Porno, sondern genau so nüchtern und sachlich, wie ich das eben meine.   
Seine Eier sind auch toll. Harte, ovale Kerne in einer weichen, empfindlichen Hülle. Ich mag es, wie diese Hülle ganz dicht und runzlig wird, kurz bevor er kommt.   
Ich mag seine Innenschenkel-... weiche, wunderbar warme Haut, über Muskeln gespannt. Dort, wo seine Beine sich treffen, gibt es diese Linien, die man mit der Fingerkuppe nachfahren kann. Dort fühlt er sich herrlich verletzlich an. Ich mag es, mit den Fingern zwischen seinen Beinen hinterm Sack weiter zu tasten, und zu spüren, wie er sich anspannt. Inzwischen ist das nicht mehr ganz neu für ihn, aber ich mag die Tatsache, dass er sich immer noch ein bisschen dafür schämt, das zu mögen... 

Die Handschellen sind Rock noch nicht ganz so geheuer. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Vielleicht braucht er einfach Zeit, um sich an das ganze Konzept von „gefesselt-sein-nur-zum-Spaß“ zu gewöhnen.

Um ihn zu beruhigen habe ich ihm die Hände hinter -meinem- Rücken gefesselt. Das hat zwar den Nachteil, dass ich nicht sehen kann, wie verdammt gut das Metall ihm steht, aber den Vorteil, dass er noch weniger Chancen hat, auszuweichen. Jedes Zucken an der Metallkette drückt mich dichter an ihn- ich sitze direkt hinter ihm auf dem Bett, sein Bauch unter meinen Armen, sein Ohr an meinen Lippen. Sein Rücken an meiner Brust. 

Er hat nur sein offenes, weißes Hemd an und keine Hose, und ich wiege seinen vollen, pochenden Schwanz in der Handfläche. Seine Schenkel sind offen. Ich kann ihm ungehindert dazwischen fassen, und das tue ich, streichle und wichse ihn träge. Sein Bauch zittert dabei ein bisschen. Nicht mehr aus Angst- er wird manchmal einfach zittrig wenn er erregt ist. 

Gerade ist er kurz davor, abzuspritzen. Er versucht, in den Bauch zu atmen und loszulassen, so wie er soll, weil er irgendwo hinter Schein und Fassade und Rebellion doch irgendwie wirklich ein guter Kerl ist. Er versucht, sich in das Gefühl fallen zu lassen, dass ich seinen Schwanz wichse als wäre es mein eigener, und er rein gar nichts tun kann, um das irgendwie zu beeinflussen. Aber die Fesseln irritieren ihn. Das merkt man. Er macht den Eindruck, als würde er ständig versuchen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, obwohl das nicht nötig ist. Seine Knie zucken, seine Zehen krümmen sich, er strahlt Hitze aus. 

„Keine Angst“, gurre ich ihm ins Ohr, um ihn abzulenken, „Fühlt sich gut an... Ich mag deinen Schwanz, weißt du? Du hast so einen hübschen... schön hart. Und heiß. Und irgendwie...“, meine Finger gleiten daran auf und ab, „Seidig.“ Er stöhnt leise.   
„Besonders hier...“, mit dem Zeigefinger kreise ich um die Eichel, bis seine Knie zucken. Er wird ganz nass dort, ich nehme das als Kompliment, brumme ihm meine Anerkennung ins Ohr.  
Meine Finger gleiten den Schaft abwärts, massieren die Unterseite am Ansatz. „Gefällt dir das?“, will ich wissen. Er antwortet nicht. Ich schließe die Hand zu einer lockeren Faust, fange mit Daumen und Mittelfinger an, ihn wieder rasch und ernsthaft zu wichsen. Seine Spitze tippt bei jedem Ruck aufwärts an seinen Bauch, hinterlässt dort einen glänzenden Fleck. Seine Zehen krümmen sich. Er atmet gepresst.

„Komm, Rock“, gurre ich, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, greife mit der anderen Hand seine Kronjuwelen und lasse sie fest über meine Finger rollen, „Lass los... Lass einfach zu was passiert. Du kannst es eh nicht verhindern. Das hier ist jetzt mein Schwanz, und ich werde damit tun was ich will...“

„Hahh!“

Sein Bauch zuckt. Seine Innenschenkel bibbern. Ich lasse seinen Sack los, gebe ihm einen leichten Klaps dort, und das ist der Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht richtig kommt- hektische, erschrockene Spritzer, scheu und unkoordiniert über meine Hand. 

„Gut so“, gurre ich, pumpe ihn durch seinen Orgasmus bis er aufhört zu zucken, melke auch noch den letzten Tropfen, streiche seinen ganzen Schwanz aus, wie eine fast leere Tube mit Zuckerguss, massiere die Hoden, und er stöhnt und schaudert, lässt den Kopf schwer zurück auf meine Schulter sinken. 

„Das machst du gut“, murmle ich lobend, und tätschle ihm ein wenig die Schenkel, „Schon viel besser... Nur noch ein paar Mal so kommen, und du denkst dabei nicht mehr an die Handschellen... Wetten?“

~


	22. Zweiundzwanzig

~

Spät am nächsten Morgen bleibt der viel zu grelle Tag ausgesperrt hinter den Lamellen der Fenster. Gelbes Licht fließt durch die Lücken.   
Das ist das erste, was ich nach dem Aufwachen sehe. 

Das zweite ist Rock, wie er nackt und bloß vor dem Ausguck zur Straße steht und raucht. Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, seine Unterhosen anzuziehen, dazu die Läden nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet und schnippt Asche mit dem Daumen am Filter hinunter. 

Sein halbes Gesicht leuchtet in dramatischem blauviolett, dort wo ihn meine Faust erwischt hat.   
Wie Balaleika ihre Narbe trägt er das gewaltige Veilchen mit einer geradezu königlichen Abgeklärtheit.

Ich stelle fest, dass mir solche Spuren in seinem Gesicht ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Auch nicht- oder schon gar nicht- wenn ich der Grund dafür war. Zumindest nicht, wenn es so ein erbärmlicher Grund gewesen ist. 

Da ist ein Bluterguss unter seinem rechten Nippel, den ich mehr mag... 

Am Hintern hat er noch Striemen von seinem Gürtel: man sieht sie nur noch ganz blass. Eine einzige, bläuliche Linie läuft links um den Schenkel nach vorn, das war der harte Lederrand. Zieht Blut, das Ding.   
Aber da hat er nicht wirklich geblutet. Natürlich nicht.

Ich bringe ihn nirgends zum bluten. Nirgendwo, außer... bei der verkrusteten Spur vom Streifschuss an seiner Schläfe. Gott, ich wünschte, das würde verschwinden! Zumindest könnte er sich die Haare darüber kämmen, damit nicht jeder Blick sofort daran erinnert. Mir dreht sich jedes Mal noch der Magen um, wenn ich das wieder sehen muss.

Stöhnend wühle ich mich aus dem Bett, suche nach meinen Kippen, stelle fest dass keine mehr da sind und schlurfe zu ihm. Ohne dass wir auch nur ein Wort wechseln hält er mir eine von seinen entgegen. Er gibt mir auch Feuer, ich atme tief durch. Wir starren durch die Holzlamellen der Fensterläden auf den Sperrmüll neben der Straße. Vor dem Fenster steht dick und feuchtheiß die unerträgliche, nach Müll und Smog duftende Gluthitze Roanapurs. 

An seinen breiten Handgelenken erinnert ein feiner, rosaroter Druckstreifen an letzte Nacht. Die Springerstiefel haben keine Spuren hinterlassen. Natürlich nicht... wäre ich mit genug Schwung auf ihn getreten um Spuren zu hinterlassen, hätte ich noch irgendwas an ihm kaputt gemacht... und, so ironisch das klingt-... 

Das wäre inakzeptabel. 

 

Mir ist vollkommen unklar, warum er immer noch da ist.  
Ein Mysterium des Universums.

Gestern hat er sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er kein Masochist von der Sorte mehr ist, die alles einfach nur mit sich machen lassen, egal ob ihnen das passt oder nicht.   
Er ist kein Schwächling. Und kein rückgratloses Weichei. 

Er ist vermutlich viel weniger Weichei als die meisten der braungebrannten, muskelbepackten Typen, die hier rudelweise in den Straßen herumlungern. Außerdem ist er auch viel intelligenter, denke ich, mit einer Mischung aus Genervtheit, heimlichem Stolz und noch viel heimlicherer Bewunderung. Zur Hölle, wahrscheinlich kann er sogar Algebra und den ganzen Shit. 

 

Ich bin nicht die gönnerhafte Lady, die seine Gelüste nach exotischem Sex und Abenteuer erfüllen kann... oder will. Oder würde. Mir geht nicht in den Kopf, warum er Roanapur nicht freiwillig den Rücken kehrt, bei irgendeiner reichen Madame in Hongkong oder Thailand als Haussklave anheuert, und dort bis an sein Lebensende unter fetten Palmen den Pool putzt. Da müssen Leute sein, die ihm mehr geben können als ich. Wahrscheinlich so ziemlich jeder. 

 

Was hält ihn also noch hier?

 

Wir starren schweigend abwärts; dorthin, wohin die Asche fällt. Sperrmüll, zerrupfter Dschungel. Davor Verkehr und gescheiterte Existenzen.   
Ich weiß, dass Dutch irgendwelche Schiffsteile austauschen muss und dabei erst auf die Lieferung wartet, deshalb ist mit Aufträgen vor nächster Woche wohl kaum zu rechnen. 

„Und, was hast du noch vor, heute?“, frage ich bemüht gleichgültig. 

Er zuckt die Schultern ohne mich anzusehen, beide Unterarme auf dem Fensterbrett abgelegt. 

„Seh´ mir später ein paar Appartements an.", murmelt er, "Brauch was eigenes. Nicht nur ein Hotelzimmer. Und die ersten paar, die ich mir angesehen hab, waren inakzeptabel.“

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen.   
„Heißt das, du suchst schon länger?“

„Eine Weile...“

„Mh... Was sind deine Bedingungen?“

Jetzt sieht er mich an, mit einem dieser Blicke die mich wünschen lassen, ich könnte auch nur einmal, ein kleines Bisschen, in seinen Kopf hinein schauen. 

„Dass ich nicht in der ersten Nacht schon von Kakerlaken gefressen werde“, sagt er so trocken, dass ich grinsen muss. 

„Heh...!“

„Nein, Ernsthaft. Und irgendwas- nicht- direkt gegenüber von einer Fleischerei, so dass man vielleicht nicht den ganzen Tag nur bestialischen Gestank in der Nase hat...“

„Das heißt, irgendwas beim Hafen kommt auch nicht in Frage.“, überlege ich, und kratze meine Bettfrisur.

„Vorausgesetzt es kommt genug Luft durch?“  
„Mmmh...“, ich winke ab, „Unwahrscheinlich.“

„Ich brauche ja gar nichts Großes. So ähnlich wie bei dir! Okay, vielleicht ein- bisschen- größer. Ich will jedenfalls ein größeres Bett. Nicht mehr so schlafen wie im verdammten Studenten- Wohnheim! Und mit Balkon... oder zumindest einem Fenster, das man auch richtig aufmachen kann.“

Ich nippe gedankenverloren am Filter:   
„... Klingt machbar.“ 

„Oder? Mal sehen, ich hab drei Angebote heute Mittag. Schätze, dass ich bis so um sieben fertig bin.“, er nimmt noch einen Zug und runzelt dann die Stirn. 

„Wieso? Was machst du?“

Ich sehe ihn an. Zucke die Schultern.   
„Mh... rumhängen... was essen... später in irgend´ne Bar gehen, schätze ich.“

„Ins Yellow Flag?“

„Nein, mann.“, stöhne ich, in Erinnerung an meine jüngsten Exzesse, „Nicht ins Yellow Flag.“  
Mir kommt ein spontaner Gedanke. 

„Hey Rock“, sage ich, „Willst du was Interessantes sehen?“

Er grinst schief, weil sein halbes Gesicht vermutlich auch zu sehr weh tut um es gleichmäßig zu verziehen.   
„Du meinst, zur Abwechslung, weil alles Normale hier auch so langweilig ist?“

Ich spüre wie meine Mundwinkel sich heben. Nur ein kleines Bisschen.   
Mein schmaler Blick bleibt direkt in seine Augen gerichtet. Ich zähle innerlich langsam bis drei. Dann wende ich den Blick wieder ab-... 

 

Ja, er will. 

 

~


	23. Dreiundzwanzig

~

Später an dem Abend habe ich eine Nachricht von ihm auf dem Wegwerf- Handy, dass daraus nichts wird. Fuck it. Er hat nicht nur seine Wohnung ergattert, sondern auch noch- wie könnte es anders sein- seine erste südostasiatische Magenverrenkung. Ein echtes Prachtexemplar. 

Das ganze Ausmaß der Sache schreibt er nicht, er will nur vage wissen, wo von seinem Standpunkt aus das nächste Hotel ist. Einiges an Hin und Her später, bei dem er nicht so richtig mit der Sprache rausrückt, finde ich ihn- weil ich neugierig bin und nichts besseres zu tun habe- in erbärmlichem Zustand in der Kaufhaustoilette der einzigen Mall, die sich in ganz Roanapur guten Gewissens als solche bezeichnen kann. Der Eingang zum Klo ist im Gang, gleich neben einem Stand mit Bubbletea in allen Farben des Raver- Regenbogens. 

Irgendwie ist das lustig.   
Ein bisschen. 

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich zuerst kontaktiert hat, und zwischen zwei Würgattacken gibt er ächzend und stöhnend zu, dass Benny seine Nachrichten seit einer dreiviertel Stunde nicht beantwortet. Na sieh mal an, denke ich mit seltenem Wohlwollen. Hat auch mal was zu feiern, der gute Benny- Boy... soll ihm gegönnt sein. 

Rock läuft inzwischen auf sämtlichen Körperöffnungen gleichzeitig leck, und während er sich vermutlich am liebsten in einem Stück den Abfluss runter spülen würde statt nur schwallweise, gehe ich erstmal vernünftiges Trinkwasser kaufen. Und Coke.

Keine Ahnung, warum das meine Laune hebt.   
Ich glaube, das ist nicht mal Sadismus. Nicht nur, jedenfalls. Ein gutes Stück ist das auch einfach nur Schadenfreude. Und sogar sowas wie Mitgefühl, ausnahmsweise- man ist nämlich nicht wirklich in dieser Gegend hier angekommen, ohne so eine ausgewachsene Lebensmittelvergiftung kassiert zu haben, und wenn die zuschlägt, ist man erstmal bedient. Nicht, dass ich wirklich beunruhigt wäre- er ist ein gesunder, erwachsener Kerl, gut im Futter, er wird es wegstecken- aber er leidet wie ein Hund, und ausnahmsweise bin ich daran völlig unschuldig. 

 

Ich ignoriere, als ich wieder zurück bin, seine Versuche mich ganz fern zu halten- er mag es nicht, dass ich hier bin, soviel ist klar- und klopfe mit dem Handrücken an die Kabinentür. 

„Hey, mach mal auf!“

„Ich kann nicht“, keucht er, und klingt so richtig vollgesabbert, „Ich- will- nicht!“

„Komm schon“, ich verlagere mein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, und übe mich zur Abwechslung in Geduld: „Hier ist sonst kein Mensch, mann. Ich hab Coke. Und Wasser.“

„Ich... kann nichts trinken! Ich hab Eistee hier, aber alles kommt sofort wieder-...!“

„Dann spül´ dir den Mund aus, damit. Lass laufen und mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich krieg dich von hier ins Four Lions, und wenn ich dich schleifen muss. Ist nicht weit.“

Er schnieft hörbar. Hustet. Das Türschloss klackt. 

Die Wasserflasche reiche ich rein ohne Hinzusehen. Sein letztes bisschen Privatsphäre gönne ich ihm. 

„Hey“, hake ich nach, „Hast du deine Klamotten versaut?“

Langes Schweigen. 

„War das ein Ja?“

„... nein“, er klingt deutlich beleidigt. 

„Denn wenn doch, solltest du´s einfach sagen. Ich kann dir neue besorgen, du kannst dich in der Kabine umziehen. Was ist?“

Wieder eine lange Pause, dann ganz schwach und nüchtern: 

„Nein.“

 

Ich pfeife leise durch die Zähne. 

„Mann, selbstbeherrschte Japaner und eure Schließmuskel aus verdammtem Stahl...“

„Kannst du vielleicht einfach ruhig sein?!“, jetzt klingt er wirklich gestresst. 

Ich grinse. 

„Wahr~scheinlich“, räume ich ein, und ziehe dabei alle Silben genüsslich lang,   
„Die Frage ist: will ich das überhaupt?“

„Es geht mir beschissen genug!“, protestiert er.

 

„Ist schon gut!“, ich wedle grinsend mit der Hand durch die Luft, obwohl er das natürlich nicht sieht, „Entspann´ dich, mann! Ich verarsch´ dich doch nur. Alles fein.“

Wieder eine sehr lange Pause. Ich vermute, er kämpft mit der Übelkeit. Dann, ganz schwach und leise, aber aus tiefster Brust: 

„... fick dich.“

 

Mein Grinsen wird breiter. Das hier ist Rock unzensiert.  
Höflichkeitsmask: geknackt! Heh... 

„Hey Roxy“, nutze ich den Moment , „Die Uhr läuft, okay? Wenn du ab jetzt zehn Minuten lang keinen Ballast mehr abwirfst riskieren wir´s und geh´n rüber ins Hotel.“

 

Er stöhnt leise. 

„Ich-... ich heiße-...“

„Rock, der Massivkiesel. Weiß ich doch, Baby. Du kannst natürlich fröhlich weiter hier vor dich hin bröseln, aber dann verschwinde ich... Ist nicht meine Idee von nem netten Abend, mir in nem stinkenden Klo die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass du deinen Arsch von der Schüssel kriegst.“ 

Das Geräusch, das er nach langem Schweigen schließlich rauskriegt, ist ein stilles, besiegtes Wimmern. Er macht so schöne Geräusche. Zu dumm, dass er außer Gefecht gesetzt ist...

 

„...Okay?“, hake ich laut nach, „Oder willst du´s doch nochmal mit Dutch versuchen?“

„Nein...“, er ächzte leise, „Ist-... ist okay. Danke...“

 

Na wer sagt´s denn. Soviel dazu. 

 

~


	24. Vierundzwanzig

~

Er kollabiert aufs Hotelbett und ich gebe ihm noch einen Schubs hinterher. Nur aus Prinzip. Für mehr Schwung auf dem Weg nach unten. Dafür wippt er ein Stück von der Matratze wieder zurück, wie von einem Trampolin. Das sieht lustig aus, aber die Federung quietscht ganz entsetzlich.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige runtergespült hast?“, lache ich, und greife ihm in das zottelige Nest am Hinterkopf, das einmal seine Frisur war, „Du siehst aus wie Scheiße!“

„Revy!“, weint er, und klammert sich an dem Kissen fest, in dem er sein Gesicht vergräbt, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, herrgott! Bitte! Einmal!“

„Ernst, jetzt? Wo ich doch schonmal hier bin...!“

„Ernsthaft!“ 

 

Das ist fast schade. Hm. Andererseits, in dem Zustand ist er eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen... 

 

„Kaugummi?“, biete ich ihm an und setze mich zu ihm aufs Bett.  
„Nein!“, winkt er angewidert ab.

Dann nicht. 

„Wird wohl nichts mit unserem Date heute abend“, ich seufze. „Ist ein Bisschen so, als ob du deine Tage hättest, huh? Witzig.“

Er gibt ein Grunzen von sich, in dem so viel Verachtung steckt, dass er nicht mehr deutlicher sagen muss, was er von solchen Sprüchen hält. 

„Sollen ich dir nen Tampon in den Arsch schieben?“  
Dazu gibt er nicht mal mehr eine Antwort, nur einen entschlossen gereckten Mittelfinger. Okay, okay... meine Güte. Ich klopfe eine Zigarette heraus. 

 

„Hier ist Nichtraucher“, kommt es vom Bett aus gemurmelt, ein wenig erstickt durch das Kissen vor seinem Gesicht. 

Wir teilen einen Blick. 

 

„Sagt wer?“  
Ich zucke die Schultern und schnippe das Feuer an... 

„Boah, Revy! Mir wird schlecht von dem scheiß Rauch, grade!“

… und lasse es unverrichteter Dinge wieder in der Tasche verschwinden. 

 

„Jaaah, ist ja gut“, brumme ich, „Meine Güte. Brauchst du noch was? Benny kommt später mal nach dir sehen. Ich lass´ das ganze Trink- Zeug da. Falls du kotzen musst...“

Ächzend stehe ich nochmal auf, schiebe mit der Fußspitze umständlich und mit hörbarem Schleifen den Papierkorb vom Schreibtisch herüber. 

Er rollt sich im Bett auf den Rücken.   
„... Danke...“, murmelt er schwach.

„Bedank´ dich, wenn du wieder fit bist“, bemerke ich mit meinem besten, verdorbenen Grinsen und anzüglicher Tonlage. 

Ein schwaches Lächeln hebt seine Mundwinkel. Kurz. Und weil er inzwischen den Arm über die Augen gelegt hat, kann ich nicht ausmachen, was das genau für ein Lächeln war: Sarkasmus, Vorfreude, Ironie, Freundlichkeit...? Der Typ hat zu viele Facetten für mich... 

 

„Also dann...“  
„Revy-... warte mal.“

Ich bleibe stehen. 

 

„Ich könnte... auch mal was für dich tun“, schlägt er ganz leise vor. Sein Blick sucht meinen. Vorsichtig, seine Arme sind immer noch vor dem Gesicht, wie zum Schutz. Eine Art Distanz. Zur Vorsicht: Besuch und Gespräche bis auf weiteres nur noch durchs Unterarmgitter- Fenster... Ich schnaube spöttisch. So blass um die Nase hebt er sich kaum von den Laken ab. 

„Du tust mehr als genug.“

 

„Ich meine...“, fängt er an.  
„... auf keinen Fall.“, würge ich sofort ab.

 

Peinliche Stille streckt sich.

 

„... verstehe.“, meint er dann. 

Ich beobachte ihn. 

„Willst... du dich trotzdem ab und zu... treffen?“, fragt er, ohne mich weiter anzusehen. „Vielleicht können wir-... muss nichts Festes sein. Aber. Ich meine... wenn wir was ausmachen-... einmal die Woche, oder so, wo wir-...?“  
„Hmm.“

„Nichts-... in der Öffentlichkeit. Lass uns da-... lieber auf Augenhöhe bleiben? Soweit es geht? Okay...?“

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Denke an diese erste Geschichte beim Nachtmarkt. An seine natürliche Unterwürfigkeit vor anderen Leuten, mit Türen aufhalten, Feuer geben, tausend Verbeugungen, Essen bringen, Chauffeur spielen-... und frage mich ob er da ehrlich ist? Andererseits- wen interessiert´s...

„Von mir aus.“

„Wir müssen ja auch nicht immer... irgendwie-... es muss ja nicht jedes Mal was mit Sex sein. Du musst auch nichts tun-... wir könnten einfach nur-... eine Zeit frei halten. Die wir einfach nur-... so für uns haben.“

„Du meinst, Eine, bei der du am Ende nicht kommen darfst?“

Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und versteckt es wieder hinter den Armen;   
„Nein. Ich. Ach... vergiss es!“

„Du meinst, sowas wie einen Pizza- und- Netflix-Tag?“

Er blinzelt aufwärts.   
Erwartungsvoll, und völlig unleserlich. Über die Handrücken weg.   
Verdammt. Ich bin so schlecht in dem „rate was ich denke“- Spiel. 

„Ich... schau´ gern den Discovery Channel“, biete ich an. 

 

Er lässt die Arme sinken... und lacht. 

 

~


	25. Fünfundzwanzig

~

Das heißt, Roxy ist jetzt offiziell -nicht- mein Vollzeit- Haustierkiesel. Nur um das nochmal festzuhalten. Sondern mehr so... nach Lust und Vorabsprache.   
Was im Grunde vielleicht gar nicht schlecht ist. 

Stattdessen sind wir Pizza- und- Netflix- Amigos. Mit gewissen Sonderkonditionen.   
Oder Pizza-und-Gammelkino: Ich ziehe ihn nämlich nicht grundlos auf mit seinem Film- Fetisch, er ist einer von diesen anonymen Internet- Cineasten. Hat er selbst zugegeben. Und in Roanapur gibt es nur ranzige Kinos. 

Relationship status: The Show Must Go On.

 

… Oder vielleicht auch nicht.  
Ich sehe ihn nämlich vorerst nicht wieder und höre auch nichts mehr von ihm. 

 

Nicht, bevor wir das nächste Mal einen Job haben, und Benny uns persönlich zum Hafen abholt. Verdammte Kerle sind echt undurchschaubar... 

Er sieht mir kaum in die Augen, als wir an Bord der Lagoon gehen, wo es nach Tang und Meerwasser riecht, nach Diesel und frischer Farbe.   
Schon wieder weicht er mir aus. 

Stattdessen wünscht er mit gespielt glänzender Laune einen wunderschönen guten Tag in die allgemeine Runde. Sicher, Bitch... Wir spielen also das „es ist nichts passiert, und deshalb gibt es nichts zu sagen“- Spiel?

Fein. 

 

ER ist derjenige, der ständig über alles reden will. Der übertrieben komplizierte Gefühle hat und den ganzen Shit. Aber er sieht zugegebenermaßen auch grade nicht aus, als würde ihm sowas fehlen... 

Das weiße Hemd und die propere Anzugshose, die er natürlich nicht lassen kann, sind eine schräge Mischung aus Provokation, ein subtiles: „Ich lauf´ hier so nuttig rum wie´s -mir- passt, und jeder, der ein Problem damit hat, kann weinen gehen“- das, und eine schimmernde, feine Rüstung von Pflichtbewusstsein und Perfektheit gegen die dunklen Triebe der Menschheit. 

Gegensätze, vereint. 

 

Ganz im Geschäftsmodus hält er sich bevorzugt an Dutch und übersieht mich dabei ganz zufällig. Sicher, Bitch...? Damit wären wir also wohl zurück auf Stufe Null. Mir egal. 

 

Ich finde Kaugummis in einer kleinen Plastikdose, die dicken, rosaroten, die nach „Bubblegum“ schmecken und fette Blasen machen, und werfe mir einen zwischen die Kiefer. 

Nachdenklich sehe ich auf die Kugeln in ihrem runden Gefängnis, rühre mit dem Finger darin herum und überlege, dass sie doch ziemlich ähnlich sind wie M&Ms... mh. 

 

Schmatzend steige ich die Metallleiter hoch an Deck, kontrolliere die Waffen. Man weiß ja nie. Als wir ablegen und Dutch wie immer ordentlich Gas gibt, auf dem Weg vom Hafen raus aufs offene Wasser, halte ich mein Gesicht in den Fahrtwind.   
Vor uns teilt sich das Meer auf einer Bugwelle aus weißer, spritzender Gischt. Um uns herum, unter uns könnte in jedem dunklen Wellenschatten ein Hai sein. 

Um diese Jahreszeit gibt es viele. 

 

Aus einer Laune heraus ziele ich mit der Pumpgun aufs Wasser, als könnte ich Seeungeheuer jagen, aber weit und breit lässt sich rein gar nichts blicken.   
Kein Hai, kein Meerjungmann und auch kein gigantischer Tintenfisch. Nicht mal eine winzige Giftqualle. 

Das Meer verbirgt seine vielen Gemeinheiten unter einer Oberfläche, die auf den ersten Blick überall gleich aussieht, bei näherem Hinsehen aber in ein Mosaik zersplittert, das sich ständig ändert. Wie immer zum Anfang jeder Fahrt raus aufs offene Wasser, irritiert mich das. Nicht zu wissen, was vor sich geht, macht mich unruhig. Es dauert eine Weile, bis meine Augen von all dem Blau so müde sind, dass es mir endlich egal wird. 

 

Benny kommt hoch und fragt mich, ob ich Bier will. Ich spucke den Kaugummi über die Reeling und winke ihn näher, damit er mir stattdessen die Kippen bringen kann, die ich haben wollte. Guter Benny. Der Kerl ist wie die Schweiz. Immer neutral, immer ein bisschen auf Abstand und insgesamt völlig off Limits. Kerle wie Benny schlägt man nicht, weil man sich danach doch echt scheiße fühlt... man beschützt sie. Ich meine, er ist total gegen Gewalt!

Andererseits behauptet Rock ähnliche Dinge, und ich fange an, mich zu fragen, was das Ganze bei ihm eigentlich irgendwie anders macht... 

~


	26. Sechsundzwanzig

~

Später sehe ich gelangweilt zu, wie versteckt zwischen zwei Inseln die Übergabe von Zeug vonstatten geht. Einer Menge Zeug. Die Sonne sticht nur so vom Himmel, es ist glühend heiß.   
Rock schmiert sich auf dem Deck Lichtschutzfaktor 30- Sonnencreme ins Gesicht, wenn er nicht gerade Ladung einwinkt oder mit den Wichsern vom anderen Schiff verhandelt. Die winzige Tube, die in seine Hosentasche passt, hat er sicher von irgendeinem Straßenhändler... 

Er trägt jetzt sogar einen Helm. Todschick. In Brombeer- rot... ich verziehe die Mundwinkel.   
Safety first... heh.

Und immer noch vermeidet er es, zu mir rüber zu sehen, obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass ich da bin. Na, was denn jetzt, Süßer? denke ich. 

Ignoriert er mich absichtlich, weil er- irgendwas- doch noch übel nimmt... oder ist er nur wieder zu schüchtern?

Mh... 

 

Das könnte auch sein. 

Ja, ist doch typisch Rock. Erst ziert er sich, macht einen auf Spießer und brav, und wenn man ihn aus seiner perfekten Hülle pellt, kommt darunter die Drecksau zum Vorschein... 

Mit leichtem Grinsen ziehe ich an meiner Kippe, während ich von meinem Posten aus beobachte, wie die Sehnen an seinem Hals sich unter der Haut bewegen, während er mit den Armen winkt.

Rock, du kleiner Möchtegern- Pfarrerssohn...   
Irgendwo unter deinem weißen Hemd brauchst du´s, mal zwischendurch so richtig abzugehen, mh?

Ich weiß das doch, schon vergessen?   
Mit meinem Mittelfinger komme ich an den geheimen Knopf in dir drin, der diese Spießerhülle glatt wegsprengt. Wenn du echt wütend bist, oder so richtig geil, bekommst du dieses Glänzen im Blick. Das ist das Tier, das sich freischüttelt. Dein ehrlichster, wilder Kern. 

 

Vielleicht war das letztes Mal doch ein Bisschen entgleist. Nicht nur auf dem Foodcourt, auch... später. Von wegen „mach´s sanft heute“... möglich, dass das ihm noch nachhängt.

 

Dutch ruft von unten, ich sehe nach was er will, und der verdammte Teufelskerl hat sogar daran gedacht, dass das einzige Zeug, was ich von Drecks- Amerika vermisse, diese Reese´s Peanutbutter- Cups sind. 

Geschenk des Hauses, sagt er. Meine Laune hebt sich in glückliche Euphorie. 

Scheiße noch eins, der Kerl weiß einfach, was ich brauche... er ist der beste Boss der Welt. Auch wenn er mich manchmal echt an die Grenzen bringt, das hier macht alles wett!

 

Genüsslich ziehe ich mich zurück auf den Ausguck und schwelge in extrem erdnussiger Schokoladen- Glücksseligkeit. Mann, sogar mit Kühlbox hat er das Zeug importiert, so dass es erst sowohl im Mund als auch in der Hand schmilzt, nachdem ich es ausgepackt habe... es gibt keine bessere Art, sich vollzusauen!

Ich verdrücke drei Stück auf einmal davon, danach ist meine Laune auf dem Höchststand der ganzen, vergangenen Woche. Vielleicht sogar zwei Wochen, wer weiß das schon...   
Während ich mir genüsslich den Rest von den Fingern lutsche, sehe ich wohlwollend zu, wie Rock drüben gerade versucht, von irgendeinem der Typen in Muskelshirts eine Unterschrift zu kriegen.   
Sein Hemd trägt er heute mit neckischem Ausschnitt, so dass man einen hübschen Blick auf seine Schlüsselbeine und den Ansatz von Schultermuskeln erwischen kann; mit lässig weiter Krawatte...

Nice. 

Irgendwie hat er auch diesen Tic, nie ohne sein vertrautes Stoff- Halsband aus dem Haus zu gehen, hm? Na okay. Soll mir Recht sein... Solange wir nur unter dummen Macho- Idioten auf See sind, ist mir ein Look egal. Ich entschließe, dass die Sonne unter Deck sicher bedeutend weniger runterbrennt als hier oben, und außerdem, dass Rock mit dem Rest auch alleine klarkommt. 

Er ist schon ein großer Junge.

 

Meine sonnige Stimmung bekommt einen jähen Dämpfer, als klar wird, dass die ganz spezielle „Ladung“, die wir übernehmen, zwei Beine hat und ein kleines, schmollbackiges Mopsgesicht.   
Ach herrje... 

„Dutch“, gebe ich zu bedenken, „Das geht nicht... er wirft einen Blick auf den Knirps und zerfließt vor Mitleid. Hundert pro. Lass ihn das nicht machen...“

Dutch dreht sich zu mir um, Sonnenbrille und alles:   
„Heißt das, du meldest dich freiwillig zum Babysitten?“, tönt er. 

Scheiße Mann. Was auch immer. Ich kriege zweihundert- Kilo- Machotypen in die Knie, da werd ich ja wohl mit so einem dürren Zwölfjährigen klarkommen. Wär doch gelacht! Wenn der Faxen macht, kriegt er halt einfach ein paar aufs Maul... 

 

~


	27. Siebenundzwanzig

~

Erst als die kleine Ratte mir Essen ins Gesicht wirft und die Wut direkt meine Beherrschung sprengt, dämmert mir in einer dunklen Ecke von meinem Hirn, dass so ein scheiß Kind einfach kein fairer Gegner ist. 

Die fiese Spezialfähigkeit von so kleinen Arschmaden besteht nämlich darin, einem als Konterattacke den Ruf zu versauen. Selbst bei Verbündeten. Ein Kind kann noch so kleines Arschloch sein: kaum erwischt man es ernsthaft, wird man dafür mit Verachtung gestraft. Egal, wie das kleine Biest es verdient hätte! Wie mich das ankotzt! Ich schaffe es, einen Großteil der Explosion in Lautstärke unterzubringen. 

Rock gibt todesmutig den Held des Tages, hakt mich beherzt rücklings unter und zerrt mich so aus der Kabine. 

Soviel zum gut gemeinten Versuch, ihn da rauszuhalten.   
Ich schmolle. 

Ja, okay, verdammt! Vielleicht ist er besser mit sowas... ich will ja nur nicht, dass das kleine Aas ihn schon wieder moralisch erwischt. Dass er anfängt, über die böse Welt und Ungerechtigkeit und so nachzudenken. Über das, wie Dinge vielleicht sind und sein sollten. 

Denn das tut ihm nicht gut!

Dann kriegt er wieder diesen traurigen, traurigen Hundeblick, und-... tss...  
Das macht nur Ärger. 

Wie gut, dass ich dagegen natürlich völlig immun bin. 

~


	28. Achtundzwanzig

~

Wie erwartet bleibt er ewig da drin.   
Rock und der Knirps... die beiden haben sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen. 

Als er wieder auftaucht, hat er- natürlich- seinen vorwurfsvollen: „Das- gefällt- mir- nicht“- Blick drauf. Ich rolle die Augen. Wahrscheinlich wird er ihn adoptieren wollen.

Rock gibt zu, dass ihm das hier tatsächlich nicht gefällt. Wer hätt´s gedacht. Allerdings hat er zusätzliche Informationen, die die Sache in ein anderes Licht rücken.

Der Kleine ist nicht nur irgendein Bengel, sondern der Spross von einer ehrwürdigen Adelsfamilie.  
Plötzlich Prinzessin, so schnell kann´s gehen. Rock glaubt das, weil der Kleine vertrauliche Details weiß, über das, womit dieser Clan Geschäfte macht. Etwas, von dem sicher noch kein normaler Mensch jemals etwas gehört hat. Innerlich bin ich mal wieder dezent beeindruckt von seinem Superhirn. 

Der Junge hier war Bürohengst.   
Er hätte den ganzen Tag nur Akten sortieren und Briefmarken lecken können, aber irgendwie weiß er Bescheid über obskure Latinos und deren Finanzstatus? Deren Haustiere? Alter... und was der für Worte kennt. „Lantanoide“? Wie schreibt man den Scheiß überhaupt? Und was ist das? Ein seltenes Drecks- Molekül? Ist er Fox Mulder, dass ihm zu jedem Hinweis was einfällt, oder was läuft hier?  
Mann...

Wenn man ihn bei „Wer wird Millionär“ anmelden würde, wäre er sicher der reinste Goldesel...   
Ich frage mich, ob man ihn dazu bringen kann, mal das Periodensystem der Elemente aufzusagen... oder die Deklination von irgendeinem Wort auf Spanisch, so einen sinnlosen Dreck. Auch wenn ich das unter Folter nicht zugeben würde-... irgendwie ist das auf die absolut schrägste Art sexy...   
Rox, du hyperintelligenter Bastard. 

Sag dieses abgefahrene Wort nochmal für mich: Llllantanoide... mmmh... wie das von der Zunge rollt... 

 

Trotzdem gefällt mir nicht wirklich, dass -ihm- das hier nicht gefällt. 

So rein vorsichtshalber versuche ich ihn zu erinnern, dass Sachen nur Sachen sind, und Leute nur austauschbare Fleischsäcke, so lange wir sie nicht mit Bedeutung füllen- was er natürlich schon wieder tut. Richtig? Eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Und wenn er bei dem Job hier weiter mitmischen will, und nicht doch lieber auf dem Festland als Sekretär oder so arbeiten würde, dann sollte er sich besser zusammenreißen und einsehen, dass Leute wir wir kein Drama aus sowas machen. 

Keins!  
Drama ist nämlich ein Fremdwort für uns. 

Genau so ein Fremdwort wie... Llll~ antanoide... 

 

Rox gibt sich einsichtig- wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war- aber er besteht auf seiner Expertise. Er war nämlich, hört, hört: in der Materialabteilung von seiner Firma... etwas, das sich zwar anhört, als hätte er dauernd nur Kisten von A nach B geschleppt, aber seiner Meinung nach -total- erklärt, warum er sich an Details über Dinge aus der scheiß Südamerika- Abteilung erinnert, obwohl seine Firma mit der besagten „Lavres“- Familie ja wohl auch kaum Geld machen konnte, wenn die so schrecklich arm waren wie er behauptet. 

Und er weiß sogar noch eine Menge mehr: Clanstrukturen, Kontoauszüge-... das ist der Punkt an dem er mal so richtig sein dickes Hirn in der Runde auspackt, sich zurücklehnt und alle anderen einen neidischen Blick werfen lässt... Ich muss grinsen. 

 

„Mann... das ist voll beeindruckend, Rock!“, gurre ich, und mein das nicht mal so sarkastisch wie es klingt: „Du kriegst einen von Mamas leckeren Kirschkuchen zur Belohnung!“

Das klingt zwar wie ein offensichtlicher (und schlechter) Euphemismus, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es kein Code- Wort für irgendwas. Jedenfalls keins, das wir beide kennen würden. Ich labere einfach nur Scheiße. 

Und ich kann schlecht vor Dutch sagen: 

„Schön Roxie, wie wär´s, wenn wir uns dann mal in Richtung Maschinenraum verziehen, wo es laut ist, und du mir genau erklären kannst, wie das ist mit den Lavres... und warum du Drecks- Arsch nicht einmal anrufst, nachdem ich dich vor dem sicheren Kotz-tod gerettet hab?“

 

Stattdessen sage ich, dass das Theater um die kleine Zecke allein Dutchs Entscheidung bleibt, und ich mich nach ihm richten werde. Weil -er- der Boss ist.   
Ganz einfach. 

 

Dutch klärt die Sache, so cool wie nur er das hinkriegt, mit Balaleika...   
Und will von Rock wissen, mit wie viel Ärger wir von Seiten Daddy Lavres vermutlich rechnen müssen. 

 

Der meint, er hätte nur ein einziges Hausmädchen.   
Und ich muss auf einmal lachen.

 

„Meint ihr, das Hausmädchen stürmt also los, um ihren kleinen Prinzen zu retten?“, pruste ich, „Hey... das klingt sogar beinahe cool!“

 

~


	29. Neunundzwanzig

~

Wie auch immer. 

 

Nachdem klar ist, dass der Kleine nicht versuchen wird, sich gleich selbst auszuknipsen, und Dutch die Maschinen stoppt, weil er entschieden hat, dass jetzt die perfekte Zeit ist, um Mittag zu machen- mit Benny, Salt & Vinegar- Chips und einem perfekten Reuben- Sandwitch- geht Rock mal für kleine Königstiger. 

Ich folge ihm. 

So, dass er mich nicht gleich bemerkt. Und dann warte ich... unten, im Heck des Schiffes. Ein klaustrophob enger Metallgang, mit einem Boden aus nassen Lappen und armdicken Rohren an der Decke, beleuchtet von hartem Halogenleuchten- Licht. Wo er keine Chance mehr hat, unauffällig an mir vorbei zu kommen. 

Als er die Klotür mit lautem Gequietsch wieder aufwuchtet und mich ihm im halbdunklen Gang auflauern sieht, wird er starr. 

„Was-... wird das, Revy?“, will er wissen.

Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab.  
Schließe die Distanz zwischen uns.

Klatsche mit hohlen Knall meine Hand neben ihn ans Metall, und das nervöse Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verfliegt. 

Ich packe nach seinem Kinn, drücke ihn daran nach oben. Instinktiv greift er nach mir.  
„Rev-...!“, nuschelt er.  
„Wag es nicht“, knurre ich, 

„Handflächen an die Wand.“

Er hört auf, sich zu wehren. Ich spüre die Schlagader an seinem Hals, und wie sein Puls hart und rasch gegen meinen Handballen klopft. 

Noch dichter remple ich ihn zur Wand, ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen. 

„Fuck-... fuck...“, wispert er, kneift die Augen zusammen. An der verschwitzten Stelle Haar über seinem Ohr kann ich Adrenalin riechen. Langsam lasse ich meinen Griff ein bisschen weniger grob werden. Drücke stattdessen den Schenkel zwischen seinen nach oben. 

„Ngk-...!“  
Er geht auf die Zehenspitzen. Eine beachtliche Leistung, während ich zur gleichen Zeit seinen Kopf im Griff habe. „Shit...“, zischt er mit jedem Ausatmen, substanzlos und stoßweise, und während ich ihn mehr Körper an seinem spüren lasse, merke ich, wie er sich plötzlich entspannt. Er hat verstanden, dass ich ihn nicht gleich umbringe. Seine Schenkel schließen sich um meinen. Sein Becken kommt mir entgegen. So, als ob er sich plötzlich erinnert, und gar nicht mehr anders kann. 

„Rock“, gurre ich in sein Ohr,  
„Sag ein schwieriges Wort“

„Wh-... was?!“  
Er klingt heillos überfordert. 

„Sag. Ein schwieriges. Wort.“, wiederhole ich. 

Er blinzelt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln versucht er mühsam, einen Blick in meine Augen zu erwischen. Er versucht, abzuschätzen, wie ernst ich das meine, und entscheidet dann wohl, dass es ernst genug sein muss. Seine Lippen, die durch den Griff meiner Hand aus der Form gebracht worden sind, zucken, spitzen sich, zucken wieder.

„... Bino-...minalkoeffizient“, flüstert er atemlos, mit heißem Rot im Gesicht. 

 

Ich blinzle ihn an.  
„Wow“, bemerke ich einfach. 

 

„Was soll das denn werden?“, am vorsichtig empörten Ton merkt man, dass er nicht spielen will, solange er Ziel und Regeln nicht kennt. Ich lasse die Hand locker. 

„... Teste nur einen Kink.“

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, behauptet er, und versucht, sich ein bisschen ernsthafter zu befreien.  
„Du kannst doch nicht-...! Ich versuch´ mich hier zu beherrschen, verdammt nochmal!“

„Mmh?“, ich lasse ihm genug Spielraum, dass er sich ein bisschen winden kann. 

„Verdammt, Revy!“, beschwert er sich.  
„Was?“

„Du hast mal gesagt-...“, die Spitzen seiner Ohren sind rot, und auf einmal hört er auf sich zu wehren. 

„Erinnerst du dich... am Anfang? Da hast du mal gesagt, dass-... uhm. Wenn ich, uhm. Lust habe...“, er leckt die Lippen, „Dass-... ich nichts selbst machen, sondern... dir Bescheid sagen soll? Und du dich dann-... darum kümmerst?“

„Mhmmm...?“

„Erst... war ich ja krank. Und dann wollte ich, aber-... da wusste ich nicht mehr, ob ich dich wirklich anrufen will. Das ist so-... heftig, manchmal! Du kannst ganz schön übers Ziel rausschießen.“

Ich blinzle.

Er sieht an mir vorbei Richtung Boden.  
„Uhm... ich wollte nur-... abwarten, und einfach-...“

„... heißt das, du weichst mir nicht aus, um mich zu provozieren?“

„Warum sollte ich?“, er sieht auf, seine Augen funkeln Wut: „Revy, scheiße! Ich hab wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun! Das Problem ist, du fühlst dich von ziemlich allem gleich provoziert!“

„Hm...“,  
Ich überlege. Wo er Recht hat... 

„Heißt das, du... würdest -schon- wollen... hast aber Schiss, dass dir mittendrin was zuviel wird?“  
„S-... so in etwa.“, er schluckt. 

Und dann dreht er seinen Kopf entschlossen zur Seite, so dass sein weißer Hals, seine Schlagader offen vor meiner Nase liegt.  
„Tu mir nicht zu sehr weh“, sagt er leise, „Das passiert... weißt du? Du würdest es vielleicht nicht mal merken. Neunzig Prozent der Zeit mag ich wirklich-... wirklich, was wir tun. Aber in letzter Zeit denke ich-... was, wenn das keine gute Idee ist? Wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst, und was so kaputt machst, dass... man nichts mehr retten kann...?“

„Ich würde nicht-...“  
Es trifft mich wie der Schlag einer Abrissbirne. Das hier ist das Nachspiel von diesem Foodcourt- Ding. Und vielleicht von dem einen Mal im Boot, über das wir nicht sprechen. Gott... 

 

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihm wirklich einmal ins Gesicht schießen würde.  
Dass ich versuchen könnte, jemanden... ihn, zu... mir wird schlecht. Ich will es noch nicht einmal denken. 

Aber genau das ist passiert. Und das ist wirklich totaler Irrsinn...  
Natürlich ist er verletzt und erschüttert und-... verletzt-, selbst wenn sein Hirn nicht großflächig über Asphalt gesplattert wurde. Selbst, wenn er sich erfolgreich gewehrt hat. Selbst wenn... auch, wenn wir Beide eine beträchtliche Mehrheit der Zeit so tun als wäre das nicht so-... unser Kräfteverhältnis vielleicht längst nicht so unausgeglichen ist, wie es scheint.

 

„Ich -will- dich nicht kaputt machen“, murmle ich kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß doch“, beteuert er, „Und ich hab nie-... nicht, wenn wir bisher gespielt haben-... es ist nur-... ich weiß nicht! In meinem Kopf. Ich bin irgendwie-... einfach blockiert, grade. Tut mir leid! Ich will, aber ich krieg diese Zweifel, und dann-... das ist, warum ich dachte-... vielleicht-... könnten wir uns zuerst auf die Mission hier konzentrieren- und das Ganze sachte angehen und danach... danach versuchen, zusammen rauszufinden, was-... was auch immer halt los ist...?“

Etwas tief in mir, an das ich mich nicht erinnern will, reagiert mit dem hohlen Nachhall von einer gähnenden Untiefe Horror. 

Ich lasse die Hand locker. Sie gleitet, plötzlich kraftlos, von seinem Kinn zum Brustbein. 

 

„Schon kapiert“, sage ich kehlig, „Glaubst du, es wär´ dann nicht besser für dich, mal auf Abstand zu gehen? So, komplett?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, räumt er ein, „Könnte auch besser sein, es gleich wieder zu tun-... trotz allem. Oder gerade deshalb. Ich hatte keine Angst in der Nacht danach, weißt du. Ich hatte eigentlich nie richtig Angst... Nie, außer- da beim Essen. In der Stadt. Und als ich krank war, hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.“

Ich lasse von ihm ab, weiche einen Schritt zurück.  
Auf Distanz. 

 

„Ehrlich gesagt...“, meinte er da zögernd, und sieht langsam auf, „Ehrlich gesagt-... fehlt mir das jetzt grade, dass du mich... anfasst. Kannst du... vielleicht nochmal-... nur für einen Moment?“

Ich strecke den Arm wieder aus.  
Berühre die Seite an seinem Hals und lasse die Handfläche drum herum streicheln, zu seinem warmen Nacken und dem dichten Haaransatz dort. Als ich die Finger hinein grabe, genüsslich, weil ich das gerne mag, schließt er die Augenlider, lässt seine Muskeln ganz locker und antwortet mit einem leisen, kehligen: „Mmh.“

„Guter Junge“, gurre ich, mit der leisesten, tiefsten Stimme im Repertoir, während ich ihn am Hinterkopf kraule und langsam, ganz langsam wieder zu ihm aufschließe, „Du bist ein guter Junge. Rock. Weißt du? Das ist dein größtes Problem, aber das macht dich auch so verdammt- besonders-. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre... wäre das zwar ein verfluchter Jammer. Weil ich das wirklich mochte. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Und hey, ich kapiere, dass ich echt Mist gebaut habe."

Ich bin jetzt so nah, dass meine Nase sein Ohr berührt. Eine Strähne schwarzes Haar kitzelt mich, und beim Ausatmen sage ich so, dass nur er es hören kann, weil das sogar vor mir selbst peinlich klingt: 

„... Ich will zuallererst, dass du okay bist.“

 

Er atmet tief. Und fängt an, seinen Kopf gegen meine Hand zu lehnen.  
„Danke, Revy“, sagt er schwer, und dann: „Kannst du-... bitte, vielleicht-...?“, sein Gesicht glüht, „Ich wills dir ins Ohr sagen.“

Ich drehe den Kopf, und er atmet: „Ich... bin schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr... gekommen, und-...“, er braucht für den Rest einen zweiten Anlauf:  
„Würdest du´s... mir erlauben... bitte?“  
„Mmmh...“, schnurre ich, „Ja. Klingt gut. Ich will sehen, wie du abspritzt, Rock. Willst du ihn auspacken und dir hier einen runterholen?“

„Eigentlich-...“, das Rot hat sich inzwischen bis zum Nacken ausgebreitet, „Könntest du-... könntest -du- auch...? Aber... sanft, bitte? So wie... als wir das mit den... Handschellen? Das fand ich... irgendwie total scharf.“  
„Oh, jah...“, ich schiebe eine Hand wohlwollend über seinen Bauch unter dem hauchdünnen Hemdenstoff, und von dort abwärts in den Schritt, „Auf jeden Fall. Scheiße nochmal!“ Meine Fingerkuppen fahren seine Konturen nach: er ist noch weich unter seiner Hosenfront, aber ich merke, wie er sich langsam deutlicher abzeichnet.  
„Ich wichse dich, so wie du´s gern hast...“, gurre ich. Er gibt ein undeutbares Geräusch von sich und greift nach meinem Handgelenk, ohne mich stoppen zu wollen. Vielleicht braucht er einfach Halt.  
„So wie du´s magst... schön fest... Und kräftig...“, bei jedem Satzteil pumpe ich ihn, „Bis dieses schlaue Hirn von dir sich in Pudding verwandelt, und du wieder nur noch Tiergeräusche machst.“ Er stöhnt leise. Sein Schwanz wird hart. Seine Stirn lehnt an meiner, feucht und fiebrig. 

„Aber ich will dich diesmal mit Seil gefesselt... Immer noch Bock drauf?“

Er atmet schwer.  
Offensichtlich hin und hergerissen, und vielleicht von der Aussicht eingeschüchtert. Aber dann, plötzlich: 

„Jah... okay. Ich will das irgendwie auch mal... versuchen. Aber krieg ich ein Safeword?“

„Sicher. Was suchst du dir aus?“

„Wie ist dein wirklicher Name?“

 

Ich sehe ihn an. 

 

Dann öffne ich meinen Mund. Und höre mich selbst sagen:

„Rebecca.“

~


	30. Dreißig

~ 

„Zieh dich aus.“

Es schließt erst die Tür zum Maschinenraum hinter sich. Dann gehorcht er.   
Erst die Krawatte. Dann das Hemd. Knopf für Knopf. Dann seine Hosen. 

„Setz dich hier drauf.“

Ich packe den Holzstuhl an der Lehne, den Dutch hier bereitstehen hat, falls er irgendwas reparieren will. Er schlittert mit quietschenden Stuhlbeinen auf seinen Platz, zwischen Motor und Rohre, mitten in Öl und Metall. Rock zögert kurz an der Unterhose. Vielleicht fällt ihm ein, dass keiner so genau weiß, wann Dutch und Benny entscheiden, weiter zu fahren. Oder hier runter zu kommen.   
Ich bezweifle, dass sie das tun. Wie gesagt... ein Schiff ist ein geschlossener Mikrokosmos. Man bekommt ein Gespür für Dinge. Wenn ich mir nicht zu viel Zeit lasse, wird keiner hier nach ihm sehen. 

Auf jedem Schiff gibt es außerdem Seil.   
Das liegt in der Natur der Sache. Fingerdickes, grobfransiges Arbeitsseil. Rock schaut mir zu. Er nimmt seine Arme hinter die Lehne, zieht die Unterschenkel nach hinten. Alles, was er dafür braucht, ist eine kleine, auffordernde Handbewegung. 

Ich binde ihn.   
Sanft... so, dass das Seil nicht zu brutal in seine Haut beißt, sondern ihn festhält. So wie Tang eine Schiffsschraube lahmlegt. Mit viel Fläche. Und wenig... sehr wenig Bewegungsspielraum. Ich binde ihn so, dass nur die Spitzen seiner Zehen unter dem Stuhl noch den Boden berühren. 

Als ich fertig bin, mache ich es mir auf seinem Schoß bequem. Lasse meine Hand mitsamt dem fingerlosen Handschuh über seine Brust gleiten. Er schaudert. Und atmet. 

Atmet... 

 

„Tut mir leid“, wispert er plötzlich, „Ich werd´ so schnell emotional... und ich denke zu viel... ich kann nichts dagegen machen...“

„Kein Ding“, beruhige ich ihn, „Ist egal jetzt... ich helf´ dir vergessen.“

Er schluckt sichtbar. Zwischen seinen an die Stuhlbeine gefesselten Schenkel wippt sein halb harter Schwanz mit jedem Herzschlag ein bisschen. Das Schiff schlingert sanft im Wellengang. Um uns her knirschen die Schiffswände. Wir sehen Beide erst auf sein Gemächt, und dann uns in die Augen. 

„Entspann´ dich“, murmle ich, und lasse die Hände an seiner Brust nach oben gleiten. Seine weiche Haut merke ich nur immer dort, wo die Handschuhe aufhören. Ich stoppe an seinen Nippeln und lasse die Daumen kreisen. Sein Kopf sinkt mir entgegen. 

„Ich-... ich versuch´s...“, atmet er. 

„Gut“, murmle ich. Seine Nippel sind eine hübsche Ablenkung. Während ich die Fingerspitzen immer wieder seine Rippen hinab und herauf gleiten lasse, rolle ich sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, schnippe daran, kneife sie leicht. Zwirble. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Mmh.“

„Ich steh drauf, dass du so empfindlich an den Nippeln bist“, schmunzle ich.   
Er wird rot.   
„... verarsch mich nicht schon wieder.“

„Ich verarsch´ dich nicht. Ich steh´ drauf. Die reine Wahrheit.“

Ich lecke an meinem Zeigefinger, um damit an empfindlichen Punkten Kälte zu verteilen. 

Er zieht die Lippen über gefletschte Zähne.   
„Du sollst dich echt entspannen“, murmle ich geduldig, und gleite mit den Fingerspitzen in die Kuhle der Wirbelsäule- oder das, was ich davon erreiche.   
„Wetten, ich kann dich zum Abspritzen bringen, ohne deinen Schwanz direkt anzufassen?“

„Oooh... nein, bitte nicht!“

Besagtes Körperteil macht zwei, drei sehr interessierte Hüpfer zur Bauchdecke. Rock spreizt die Schenkel, versucht auf dem Holzstuhl nach vorne zu rutschen. Was nicht wirklich funktioniert, weil seine Gliedmaßen, das Seil und die Stuhllehne ihn effektiv daran hindern.

„Fass ihn bitte an“, quängelt er. 

Ich grinse. Mit den Fingerspitzen fahre ich seine Innenschenkel hinauf. „Halt ganz still“, murmle ich in sein Ohr, „Atme ruhig weiter... und überlass´ die Entscheidung gefälligst mir, kapiert?... Wer ist der Boss?“

„Nein, komm schon...! Du hast es versprochen-...!“

„Rock... Wir beide merken doch, dass dir das hier gefällt. Verdirb dir nicht so schnell den Spaß, mh? Und versuch nicht, zu schummeln.“

Ich streichle jetzt die Grenze, da wo der Oberschenkel in den Bauch übergeht, und sehe Gänsehaut an ihm prickeln, „Genieß einfach, wie sich das anfühlt...“

„Bitte-...“, er jammert, „fass ihn an, ich-... ich brauch´ das...!“   
Wieviel davon ist wohl ehrlich, und wieviel nur Show, damit er noch seinen Willen kriegt...?   
„Ich will, dass du ihn anfasst... bitte!“

„Fein, Roxy. Kompromiss: Ich fass´ ihn an, aber dafür-...“, ich entdecke einen von Benny´s leeren Cocktails auf dem Arbeitstisch. Schwinge mich von Rock´s Schoß herunter, und angle das Stäbchen heraus. Es ist ein winziger Speer aus Plastik, mit einer kleinen Kugel am Ende,   
„Dafür nehmen wir das hier dazu...“

Er macht große, verwirrte Augen. Zuerst versteht er nicht.   
Ich drehe das Spießchen herum, so dass die Kugel nach unten zeigt. 

Dann schwinge ich mich zurück auf seinen Schoß und greife ihm zwischen die Schenkel. Jetzt plötzlich kapiert er. Auf einen Schlag.  
„W-w-w-warte mal!“, seine Stimme ist hektisch. 

Der Versuch, seine Beine anzuziehen, bringt das Holz zum Knirschen,   
„Was machst du-... du kannst nicht-...! Man muss das erst desinfizieren! Ich hab gelesen, es ist gefährlich, wenn man so einfach-...!“

„Hey. Easy...“  
Ich greife mir den nächsten Flachmann von einem der Stahlrohre, schraube die winzige Öffnung auf, kippe klare Flüssigkeit über den Stab, und lasse das, was zu viel ist, neben uns auf den Boden tropfen. 

„Desinfiziert... siehst du? Und jetzt komm her.“

Ich greife nach seinem Schwanz. 

 

„N-n-nh-...!“, hechelt er. 

Sein ganzer Körper spannt sich an.   
Oh Gott, wie herrlich das ist... Er schwitzt. Er hat Angst. Er kann absolut nichts tun, um zu verhindern was ich vorhabe, und insgeheim... insgeheim, in einer dunklen Ecke von seinem Hirn... will er es auch ein bisschen... 

Ich drücke die Kugel sanft gegen seinen Schlitz. Es zuckt und zwinkert, drückt einen klaren Tropfen zäher, klebriger Flüssigkeit heraus. Ich rolle die Kugel sorgfältig darin herum, bis sie von allen Seiten gut angefeuchtet ist. Dann nehme ich seinen Schwanz in die Hand, drücke ihn zusammen, um den Schlitz an der Spitze zu öffnen, und presse mit sanfter Endgültigkeit die Kugel des Cocktailstäbchens hinein. 

Er japst. Seine Beine zucken.   
Ich lasse die Kugel sehr vorsichtig tiefer rutschen. 

Er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das man weder beschreiben noch nachahmen kann. Sein ganzer Körper bebt. Das ist unglaublich. Er wirft den Kopf zurück. Ich gleite Milimeter für Milimeter tiefer... tiefer... 

„Entspann´ dich...“, gurre ich, „Lass ganz locker, sonst tut es nur noch mehr weh... vertrau mir. Du machst das gut...“

Er gurgelt, und... kommt. Sein Sack zurrt sich zusammen. Sein Bauch zuckt. Die Kugel versperrt den Weg, und nur ein dünnes Rinnsal von milchigem Scheim schafft es daran vorbei. Er zuckt noch mehr, weiter. Ich ficke ihn sanft, ganz vorsichtig, in seinen Schwanz. Leider komme ich nicht bis ganz runter, weil das Stäbchen zu kurz ist. Wenn ich damit bis zur Prostata kommen würde...

Sein Stöhnen ist laut und kehlig, er atmet mit offenem Mund, als würde er sonst nicht mehr annähernd genug Luft kriegen. 

 

Beim Rausziehen wichse ich ihn zur Belohnung. Ich gleite leicht, mit zwei Fingern über die Stelle, wo die Kugel seinen Schwanz noch die paar Millimeter mehr spannt. Man kann es fühlen.   
Er ist jenseits von Gut und Böse. Seine Fußnägel kratzen Muster über den Boden, und plötzlich wird er ganz regungslos, lässt geschehen was mit ihm passiert und wimmert nur noch sehr leise. 

„Revy“, keucht er, und ich bin mir kurz nicht sicher, ob er versucht, sein Safewort zu sagen, und sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann. 

„Ja... Rock?“, flüstere ich. Stirn an Stirn, Lippen an Lippen. Die Kugel verlässt den Kanal. Ein dicker Blobb weißer Saft pulst hinterher über die Eichel. 

„Re-... vy“, wiederholt er nur einfach. Seine Stimme bricht. Ich flicke mit zwei Fingern das Stäbchen weg. Es rollt klimpernd über den Boden und unter schwere Maschinen. Dann fasse ich seine Halsbeuge zwischen den Lippen. An meiner Zunge hämmert sein Puls. Ich bin kurz versucht, zu beißen. Zu saugen, und ihm den Knutschfleck seines Lebens zu verpassen, aber dann fällt mir ein, dass man das wohl über dem Hemdkragen sehen würde... und das würde unserer Abmachung widersprechen. 

Seinen Schwanz halte ich immer noch fest. Ein bisschen wie zum Trost. Wie man etwas festhält, das weh tut. Ich drücke ihn zu seinem Bauch, strecke die Finger zu seinen Hoden... er ist immer noch hart. 

Langsam fange ich an, ihn zu drücken. 

„Kommst du nochmal?“, gurre ich ihm ins Ohr, und er antwortet nicht, keucht nur: Arme und Beine in einem Kreuz aus Seemannsseil, Zehen gestreckt und völlig in meiner Gewalt. 

„Lass ganz locker“, murmle ich, und dann taste ich mit den Fingern am Sack vorbei, zum Perineum. Die Stelle, direkt vor dem Arschloch. Ich kann spüren, wie er sich da zusammenkrampft- ein Reflex. Er glaubt vermutlich, ich will ihn fingern, aber nicht heute. Ich drücke nur diesen Punkt auf seinem Damm, tief dort hinein, in trägem Rhythmus mit dem Reiben der anderen Hand. 

Er wimmert. Stöhnt wieder.   
Hell und hoch und irgendwie fast verängstigt.   
Ich schnaufe ihm meine Lust ins Ohr. Es ist herrlich, wie er nach Angst riecht. Wie er sich unterwirft. 

„Gib mir noch eine Jungfräulichkeit, Rock“, sage ich, „Hör auf zu denken und tu was ich sage... Komm.“

 

Er sperrt sich.   
Nicht mit Absicht, sein Körper, sein Kopf machen zu. Er glaubt, er schafft es nicht. Ich habe Geduld mit ihm... er versucht noch, den Kopf zu schütteln. Meine Finger werden fester. Irgendwann gibt er nach. Und kommt tatsächlich ein zweites Mal.   
Vermutlich brennt es, als ihm die Flüssigkeit im Schaft nach oben schießt, er zieht die Luft etwas zwischen den Zähnen durch-... aber dann pulst der Orgasmus durch seine Venen, und er atmet tief auf. Und zuckt. Und genießt es... 

„Mmmmh“, schnurre ich, high vom Machtrausch und Adrenalin. Er blinzelt, als würde er zu sich kommen aus einer Art Fiebertraum.

„...Danke“, sagt er rau und wackelig, als ich ihn losbinde.   
Ich drücke die Lippen auf seine Schläfe, bevor ich ihn freigebe. 

 

Aber er ist noch nicht mal mit dem zweiten Fuß wieder in seiner Hose, als er schon wieder zu reden anfängt... 

 

„Glaubst du, es geht... alles gut?“  
„Was?“, frage ich, und weiß noch in dem Moment als ich es ausspreche, dass ich die Frage bereuen werde. 

„Der Junge...“, meint Rock, „Was glaubst du, wird mit ihm passieren, wenn wir ihn...“, er schluckt schwer, „... verkaufen?“

 

Ich rolle die Augen. Zähle still und langsam bis zehn. Und habe dann immer noch Lust, ihm seinen Kopf gegen eines von diesen Stahlrohren zu hämmern, bis jede Erinnerung an das verfluchte Gör ausgelöscht ist. Verflucht nochmal!

„Warum fängst du jetzt ausgerechnet von der kleinen Kröte an?“

„Ich muss nur dran denken-... würdest du -mich- auch verkaufen...?“

„Hör auf damit! Graahh! Ich wusste, das würde passieren! Oh, bei allen hunderttausend heulenden Höllenhunden, Rock! Halt wenigstens deine Klappe, bis wir an Land sind, verstanden?!“

„Ich mein´ ja nur...“

 

„FUCK!“

 

~


	31. Einunddreißig

~

 

Meine Laune ist nicht wirklich besser, als wir endlich anlegen. 

Das kleine Scheißgör soll bloß nicht in meiner Nähe laufen.   
Ich klatsche es weg, sobald es in meine Reichweite kommt... 

… und kriege dafür Gemecker. Erst von Dutch, dann von Rock.   
Scheiß Kackbratzen und ihre verfluchte Spezialfähigkeit.

„Revy!“, protestiert Rock mit vorwurfsvollem Hundeblick, und aus reinem Trotz remple ich das Scheißkind noch ein paar Meter weiter. 

„Hey, meinst du nicht, dass das reicht?“, der strahlende Ritter im weißen Hemd fängt seinen neuen, kleinen Freund auf, bevor dessen Nase den Asphalt näher kennen lernt, und versucht, meine Wut abzupolstern. Wie er das manchmal kann. 

Heute bringt es mich nur noch mehr aus der Fassung. 

 

„Was, Rock?“, fauche ich, „Bist du jetzt neuerdings- seine- Bitch?!“   
Er wirft mir nur einen sehr vielsagenden, kommentarlosen Blick zu, bevor wir ins Auto steigen, und spart sich erst mal eine Antwort.

 

„Ja, das würde dir doch gefallen, was?“, schäume ich weiter, „Der absolute Traumjob für dich! Auf seiner scheiß Plantage zu arbeiten. Heh! Und warum auch nicht, als Butler würdest du ´ne verdammt gute Figur machen. Ne bessere, wie als Seefahrer... das wär´ doch wie für dich gemacht. Dann kannst du den Kleinen fragen: „Master, wie hätten sie gern ihren Fruchtcocktail?“... und alle amüsieren sich königlich! Natürlich müsstest du ihn mit einem Haufen anderer Leute teilen, aber hey, jedem so, wie´s ihm gefällt, was?“

Er sieht genervt aus. 

Ich weiß, dass er das nie witzig findet, wenn ich in der Öffentlichkeit und vor Publikum über seine devoten Neigungen herziehe (irgendwie bildet er sich ein, dass kein Mensch andernfalls je davon ahnen würde), aber ich bin viel zu gereizt um darauf Rücksicht nehmen zu wollen.

„Ihr habt es immer noch nicht verstanden“, tönt der Zwerg wischen uns, und ist arrogant genug um zu glauben, dass jemand seine Klugscheißerei hören will:   
„Wir haben nur ein Mädchen. Roberta!“, und dann fängt er an, mit glänzenden Augen von ihrer geschätzten Privatputze zu erzählen, die eigentlich gar kein Talent fürs Putzen hat. Oder fürs Kochen. Oder für sonst irgendwelche Dinge, die normale Zofen so machen. An irgendeinem Punkt wird die Story so absurd, dass es ins Lächerliche kippt, und ich das, was der Kleine sagt, einfach nicht mehr halbwegs ernst nehmen kann. 

Als sein Geld weg war, hat Daddy Lavres sich für eine einzige, private Kammerzofe entschieden, die gar nicht wirklich putzen kann? Pfff... ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass die Gute andere Qualitäten hat, die der alte Herr mehr zu schätzen weiß, die kleine Krake in seinem jungfräulichen Alter aber noch nicht mitbekommt... und die Vorstellung ist einfach perfekt. 

Natürlich ist sie die Stärkste! Pfff... jahrelanges Training in „Handarbeit“ gibt bestimmt auch Muskeln! Die Vorstellung, dass der Kleine wirklich glaubt, dass die Nutte von der hübschen Villa in Südarmerika runter trampt, um ihren jungen Herrn hier heroisch vor Folter und Sklaverei zu retten, wirft mich in einen herzhaften Lachkrampf. Wie Rock es schafft, dabei so völlig ernst zu bleiben, und seinem kleinen Freund hier die Story voll abzukaufen, macht alles nur noch viel witziger... Fetischisten unter sich! Die Super-Maid kommt bestimmt gleich auf ihrem Staubwedel angeritten und hat einen Koffer voll Papiertaschentücher dabei...   
Uuuhhh. Ich zittere!

 

~


	32. Zweiunddreißig

~

Stille. 

Der Kleine pennt. Um uns her nur verbrauchte Luft und Motorbrummen, mit der leichten Variation im Geräusch, wenn Benny Gas gibt oder abbremst. 

Die Umgehungsstraße rauf in die Stadt zieht sich ewig, obwohl eigentlich kaum Verkehr herrscht. Rock schaut demonstrativ nicht zu mir rüber. 

 

Wir kommen an Nachtclubs vorbei. 

Der Rotlichtbezirk von Roanapur. Zwischen Rock und mir herrscht frostige Eiszeit.   
Wir sind so weit weg voneinander, wie das auf dem Rücksitz nur möglich ist. 

Da links erkennt man die Glitzerfront von Roans bescheuertem Nachtclub. Heute läuft seine SM- Show. Ein paar entsprechend gekleidete Damen stehen neben dem Eingang zur Raucherpause.

 

„Ugh... hier ist es so... schmutzig.“

Der Kleine ist aufgewacht und rümpft die Nase über harte Fakten und falsche Titten draußen auf dem Asphalt. Rock springt natürlich gleich darauf an. Er -muss- irgendwas dazu sagen. Ich frage mich, ob er in seinem früheren Leben öfters mit solchen Hosenscheißern zu tun hatte. Oder ob er sich das gewünscht hat.

„Sorry“, meint er, „Das ist eigentlich nichts für deine Augen...“  
Und, nach einer kleinen Pause: „Du bist ganz schön tapfer für deine Lage, kann das sein?“

„Klar!“, der Junge strotzt geradezu vor Selbstsicherheit,   
„Roberta wird kommen und mich retten, das weiß ich zu hundert Prozent!“

„Ahh...“, Rock schlägt seinen verträumten Tonfall an, ich stelle mir vor, wie dabei seine Augen glänzen, „Du hast solches Glück. Hier bist du, bei wildfremden Leuten, und hast keine Angst, weil du fest daran glaubst, dass euer Hausmädchen aus Südamerika kommt und dich rettet. Keine Ahnung ob das auch stimmt. Aber du musst ein tolles Zuhause haben. So vertrauen zu können... beneidenswert.“

 

Er schweigt kurz, und fügt dann leiser hinzu:  
„Ich frag´ mich oft, was meine Familie wohl von mir hält...“ 

„Weißt du das denn nicht?“, will der Kleine wissen.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt... weiß ich das wirklich nicht.“, lächelt er. In dieser absolut nervtötenden, falschen, japanischen Art zu lächeln, selbst wenn es kein bisschen zur Situation passt. 

 

Das wird mir zu blöd.   
Irgendwie hab ich auch das Gefühl, dass Rock nicht mehr nur mit dem Kind redet. 

„Sowas“, murre ich deshalb, und mische mich ein: „Rock... Vermisst du etwa deine Mama?“  
„Blödsinn...“, winkt er gleich ab, „Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich doch längst den Flieger nach Hause gebucht...“ 

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, während ich stur wieder aus dem Fenster starre.   
Irgendwas will er mit diesem Gesprächsthema doch wohl auch mir sagen. Aber ich bin wirklich schlecht in so subtilem Scheiß. 

„Rock“, stöhne ich deshalb, „Deine Geschichte ist Mist. Die hat einfach keine Pointe. Darin geht es nur um ein blödes Balg, das nach Mama heult. Wo ist der tiefere Sinn?“

Als wir einen flüchtigen Blick teilen, lächelt er plötzlich... gar nicht mehr bitter: entwaffnend.   
Und ich kapiere gar nichts. Bitte, quäl doch mein Hirn nicht mit deiner Gebildeten- Technik von andeutungsvoller Kommunikation... 

„Wir unterhalten uns einfach nur über Ideale“, beschwichtigt er, „Darüber, was man sich eben wünscht und schön findet...“

 

Ich schnaube, weiche seinem Blick aus.   
Mann, Rock. In mir ist nur verbrannte Erde, kapierst du´s immer noch nicht?   
Keine Ideale und so ein sentimentaler Shit. Ich wünsche mir nichts, und finde nur Dinge „schön“, die so konkret sind wie ein paar Scheine, mit denen ich mir hübsches Zeug kaufen kann. Würde, zum Beispiel. Respekt. Waffen... 

 

Aber der Mann lässt nicht locker: 

„Wenn mich hier mal jemand entführen würde“, überlegt er laut, als wäre das die Idee für sein neues Buch, keine bittere, blutverkrustete Scheißwahrscheinlichkeit: „Was würdest -du- machen, Revy? Schwingst du dann deine Cutless und kommst mich retten, wie so ein echter Superheld?“

Die Wut kocht schon wieder hoch in mir.   
Dieses Mal spüre ich, dass sie nur noch ein dünnes Flies ist, unter dem schwächere Gefühle durchschimmern... 

Fuck. 

Rock, was du tust, ist gefährlich...   
Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns nah kommen, bleibt ein bisschen von deiner Weichheit an mir hängen. Und wenn ich in diesem Drecksloch zu weich werde, kann ich niemanden mehr beschützen: nicht mich, nicht dich, und schon gar nicht beschissene „Ideale“... 

„Wenn man so hohl in der Birne ist und sich wie eine Prinzessin in Nöten entführen lässt, gibt es hier kein Pardon.“, knurre ich, „Dann kappt man alle Verbindungen, entschuldigt sich für die Umstände und krepiert gefälligst mit Anstand!“

„Heh! Siehst du?“, seine Stimme zu dem Nervzwerg ist ruhig, ein bisschen amüsiert, weder überrascht noch böse: „Das sind meine Freunde... toll, oder? Aber trotzdem...“

Nach dem grimmigen Schweigen vorhin zwischen uns, und dem missgelaunten, verbalen Gerangel, trifft mich der letzte Satz mit seinem sanften, ehrlichen Tonfall wie ein Schuss durch den Rücken ins Herz: 

 

„Sie sind es wert, dass man bei ihnen bleibt.“

~


	33. Dreiunddreißig

~

 

Wir halten vor den Türen des Yellow Flag. 

Aufgekratzt von dem letzten Satz, der mich irgendwie aus der Balance wirft, wiege ich die Cutless in meinen Händen.   
„Hey, Kleiner...“, grinse ich zu dem Lütten herunter, „Hoffentlich taugt sie auch was, deine Zofe. Dieses Baby hier ist scharf auf ein bisschen Action“, ich betrachte den metallenen Schaft der Waffe im Widerschein der Neonlichter, „War viel zu ruhig in letzter Zeit...“

Sowohl Rock als auch der Kleine finden das nicht so toll, dass ich der bislang unbekannten Schrubber- Schnecke den Kampf ansage.   
Die machen sich Sorgen, dass hinterher einer weint. 

Tss... Memmen. Wahrscheinlich taucht eh keiner auf. 

Und selbst wenn, würde ich schon kein harmloses Hausmädchen killen. Falls sie aber, wider Erwarten, doch stark genug sein sollte, um einen ordentlichen Kampf zu liefern... dann verreckt sie auch garantiert nicht so schnell. Und wir könnten alle ein bisschen Dampf ablassen...   
Für eine nächste Session mit Rock ist es nämlich zu früh. 

Wir gehen rein. 

Und wer sagt´s denn: Da steht eine Tussi, tatsächlich im klischeehaftesten French- Maid- Kostüm. Solche Kostüme gibt’s doch nur noch im Sexshop. Eine Prostituierte, schießt es durch meinen Kopf, und bin erst von den Socken, dass ich damit recht hatte... aber dann zückt sie ihren Regenschirm. 

Im nächsten Moment brüllt Hölllenfeuer um uns herum.

 

Das ist keine Prostituierte, wird mir klar. Nicht in dem Sinne. Sie verkauft zwar ihren Körper- aber auf andere Art: Sie ist eine verfluchte Kriegerin. 

 

„Was zum Teufel geht hier ab?!“, Dutch ist nicht amüsiert. Zuviel Östrogen in der Luft für seinen Geschmack. Und Blei. Und Feuer.  
„Wenigstens hat sie Stil“, ich atme tief ein. Den Geruch mag ich... 

Mein Scannerblick sagt mir, dass wir nicht gleich sind. Wir sind ähnlich. Das schon...  
Aber sie ist eine Sub.

 

Da ist die wilde, entschlossene Hingabe, das Bedürfnis, sich aufzugeben, das um sie herum knistert wie Elektrostatik. Sowas merke ich gleich.   
Zur selben Zeit ist sie wie ein Rasiermesser: blank, präzise und absolut tödlich …   
Der Kontrast könnte einem den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. 

„Wir könnten am Strand von Phuket ein bisschen angeln?“, überlegt Dutch halbernst. Am Strand von Phuket angelt man sich vor allem hübsche, willige Thaiboys in allen Variationen von süß.   
„Wirklich...?“, ich beiße die Kiefer aufeinander. „Entscheide dich, was ich machen soll!“ 

Ich bin keine Sub. Absolut nicht.   
Lustigerweise nehme ich trotzdem Befehle entgegen... Von Dutch. Jetzt gerade. Das liegt daran, dass man trotz wie auch immer gearteter Vorlieben im echten Leben immer noch einen Boss hat. 

Vermutlich geht das sogar den meisten so, von Balaleika und Chang mal abgesehen... es gibt immer noch einen größeren Fisch. 

„Er hat doch entschieden!“, findet Benny, aber das findet er nur, weil er das gerne will. Da sind wir zwei sehr verschieden. „Lasst uns nicht kämpfen!“

„Wir lassen den Zwerg hier.“, entscheidet Dutch.   
„Aber der ist was wert...!“, widerspreche ich. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf fragt, ob ich das nur sage, weil ich weiß, dass Rock ihn vermutlich nicht gehen lässt, und wir uns so vielleicht Drama sparen...

„Tolle Idee, JETZT eine Diskussion anzufangen! So kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus!“  
Die Tür ist unter Beschuss. Was blöd, aber nicht wirklich so etwas Neues ist. Typische Kneipenschießerei.

„Der Kleine bringt keine Kohle mehr, nur noch Ärger!“, entscheidet Dutch:   
„Wir lassen ihn hier!“ 

„Aber Dutch!“

Dutch, der Dom, entscheidet sich nicht für Kampf, sondern Rückzug. Und da reiht sich Sub Nr. 2 in die Party der Gegensätze: Rock, der Typ, der zwar völlig naturdevot wirkt, und sich meistens auch ganz so benimmt, aber ganz sicher von dem Widerspruch, den er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, nicht mehr abrücken wird: Da kann er ganz verflucht dickköpfig werden, wenn es um seine Moral geht... 

„Es geht nicht anders!“, knurre ich ihn an, obwohl mir schon klar ist, dass er Einwände zwar zur Kenntnis nimmt, aber gediegen drauf scheißt. „Fuck...“  
Im Kugelhagel ist der sicherste Schützengraben der Platz hinter der Bar. 

„Revy!“, heult Bao, als er mich entdeckt, „Müssen deine Freunde mir schon wieder die Bar zertrümmern? Das ist das zweite Mal in dem Monat!“  
„Das sind nicht meine Freunde, du Arsch!“  
Wieso denkt er, alle gewalttätigen Irren müssten miteinander bekannt sein? Freunde gibt es nur ziemlich wenige in diesem Drecksloch von Stadt... 

Einen Moment versuche ich einen Überblick zu bekommen. 

Und dann hat die Schlampe Rock entdeckt.   
Wie er da steht.   
Ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht vor dem Laster... 

 

Der Knirps wirft sich davor, und mein Körper bewegt sich, bevor das Hirn hinterherkommt. Ich nutze die Chance um den Spieß umzudrehen und schnappe ihn mir. 

Das Dreckskind ist leicht in meinen Armen. Ein fiebriges Fliegengewicht aus kleiner, dummer, Hilflosigkeit. Den Lauf auf Schwachstellen zu halten, diesen hübschen, zerbrechlichen Kinderschädelknochen- das Spiel kann ich auch spielen. Zurück, du Latinoschlampe... denk nicht mal dran, den Japaner überhaupt zu bemerken. 

 

Hier hab ich etwas, das dir gehört... und ich bin der böse Wolf der Geschichte.   
Ich kann den verlorenen Jungen vor deinen Augen zu Rotkäppchen werden lassen... 

 

Sie braucht lange für die Reaktion. 

Wir stehen uns gegenüber.   
Sie spürt meine Ausstrahlung, genau so wie ich ihre. Ich habe meine verbissene Wucht, aber sie hat die gellende Wut... und irgendwo zwischen uns schlägt in einem unsichtbaren Nebenuniversum unsere Aura Funken. Mentales Kräftemessen. 

Geh in die Knie, befehle ich lautlos.   
ICH bin hier der Meister.   
Wieso sollte ich?, hält sie dagegen, ganz glühende Augen und ungebändigte Zerstörungslust.   
Kennen wir uns vielleicht?

Sie spricht spanisch.   
Das Motto der Lavres- Familie. Hat was von Pulp Fiction: dem Auftragskiller- Monolog. „Die Bösen zur Rechenschaft ziehen.“ Rock übersetzt. 

Und da begreife ich, dass sie entschieden hat, dass ich hier nicht- IHR- Meister bin. Mein Spieß hat sich soeben in Splitter verwandelt. Scheiße. Rückzug, Rückzug!

Ich höre die Rakete noch zischen, schaffe es fast hinter Baos Tresen, dann schluckt mich die Explosion.  
Und das ist alles, woran ich mich noch erinnern kann. 

 

~


	34. Vierunddreißig

~

Als ich aufwache, patscht Rock mir seine klamme Hand ins Gesicht und bettelt um Beistand und Bleikugeln.  
Mein Schädel dröhnt. Trotzdem komme ich auf die Beine. 

Gut trainierter Überlebensinstinkt...

Die Luft riecht nach fauligem Wasser und Tang.   
Um uns herum ist es dunkel. Container. Der Hafen.   
Irgendwie sind wir mitsamt dem Auto hier runter gekommen... ganz schöne Strecke vom Yellow Flag. 

Und kaum bin ich wach, kann ich -sie- wieder riechen. Sie sitzt da und fletscht ihre Zähne in der Dunkelheit. Diese verrückte Zofen- Fetisch- Latino- Bitch... 

Auch wenn ich sie nicht gleich sehe, weiß ich: sie ist da. Ich spüre, dass sie noch lebt. Atmet. Nach Kugeln und Blut und störrischer Unterwerfung stinkt.   
Und ich schmecke weißes Feuer in meinem Kopf, das mich knisternd ausfüllt... 

Eine von uns Beiden wird heute Nacht in die Knie gehen.   
Es geht hier nicht mehr um Wut oder Vergeltung oder sonst irgendwas. Es geht nur noch um Dominanz... um Macht. Pure, köstliche, rostigheiße Macht, und ich schlage Zähne und Klauen hinein, um sie an mich zu reißen. 

Die Droge. 

Sie macht deinen Kopf leicht und deinen Körper unbesiegbar.   
Sie lässt dich vergessen.  
Ich kann nicht mehr ohne sie. 

 

Und es ist mir egal, ob irgendein Kerl das auch heiß findet. 

Eher würde ich sterben als sie nochmal loszulassen. 

 

~


	35. Fünfunddreißig

~

 

Eine Woche nach der Aktion, die Prellungen und Blutergüsse sind inzwischen hübsch violett, ruft Rock überraschend auf meinem Handy an. 

„Hey. Lebst du wieder?“

„Arschloch.“

Er lacht leise.   
„Ja... Hör mal. Ich hab mich gefragt... dieses Date, weißt schon. Von vor einer Weile...“, eine Pause, „Steht das noch?“

Ich überlege.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen“, knurre ich dann.   
Scheiß auf den Poker- Abend mit Edda. 

„Am Hafen. Pier neun. Acht Uhr, und sei pünktlich. Kapiert?“

 

~


	36. Sechsunddreißig

~

Zehn vor Acht sind wir Beide am Hafen. Der Wind vom Meer her ist ungewöhnlich stark. In scharfen Böen zaust er uns das Haar. Wir rauchen noch eine am Pier, wo es nach Fisch stinkt, und wo kleine Inseln aus Plastik und Müll im Wasser wippen. 

Er klettert aus einer Laune heraus auf einen der Poller, wo große Handelsschiffe anlegen.   
„Verrückte Sache, das“, schmunzelt er zwischen zwei Atemzügen, „Letztes Mal. Als du auf einmal dieses Cocktail- Ding in der Hand hattest-... whoa.“  
Auf seinem Unterarm prickelt Gänsehaut. Nur beim Sprechen darüber. 

Ich rauche schweigend, ohne ihn zu direkt anzusehen.   
„Mh“, meine ich. 

„Aber irgendwie... wars nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte“, informiert er im Plauderton von jemandem, der neuerdings extreme Abenteuer sucht, um hinterher davon zu berichten. Seine Beine baumeln über dem Boden, die Ferse seiner Schuhe tippt an den mannsdicken Metallpfosten. 

„Du... warst... ungewohnt vorsichtig“, aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich das flüchtige Lächeln im Halbdunkeln seines Gesichts, „Das weiß ich zu schätzen.“

Ich nehme noch einen Zug. 

 

„Rock“, entscheide ich dann, „Gib mir deine Zigarette.“

Er runzelt die Stirn und nimmt lieber noch einen Zug, bevor er sie mir herunterreicht.   
Ich winke ihn mit knapper Handbewegung von seinem Pfosten. 

Er versucht zu springen, rutscht aber mehr mit dem Hintern an der Kante hinab und sieht dann, mit beiden Beinen am Boden, fragend zu mir. 

„Mach den Mund auf“, sage ich schlicht.   
Er blinzelt. 

„Uh“, sagt er dann, aber seine Kiefer schließen sich nicht wieder.   
Stattdessen öffnet er sie noch ein wenig. 

Ich trete zu ihm, meine eigene Zigarette im Mundwinkel, so wie Master Chang; reibe ihm die Wange mit dem Handballen und schiebe dann den Daumen zwischen seine Zähne. 

„Halt still“, murmle ich, und kippe zugleich seinen Kopf nach hinten.

Ein letztes Abschnippen der brennenden Zigarette. Nicht, dass glühende Asche ungeplant davon herunterfällt. Dann halte ich sie ihm vor die Augen, wie eine Kerze. Ich nehme den Filter zwischen zwei Finger. Drehe sie um. Und dann lasse ich den glühenden Stift abwärts in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. 

Sein Blick hängt an mir. Er hält völlig still. Für ein paar Momente hört er sogar auf zu atmen.   
Bevor die Hitze ihn verletzt, ziehe ich die Zigarette wieder heraus. 

Ich löse meinen Daumen aus seinem Mund, wische ihn an seinem Hemd trocken. 

 

Gebe ihm dann meine Zigarette, die inzwischen nur noch ein Stummel ist, und rauche mit seiner, die noch fast neu war, weiter. 

Er nimmt den Tausch klaglos an. 

„... Danke“, haucht er, nach ein paar langen Momenten. 

 

Ich mustere ihn noch einmal.   
Die Art, wie sein Hemd knittert, weil er es in die Hose stopft. Seine frisch polierten Lederschuhe, schlicht aber edel. Die dunklen, etwas längeren Haarsträhnen an seiner Schläfe, die ihm so verflucht attraktiv in die Augen fallen, wenn man ihn von der Seite her ansieht... 

Dann nicke ich langsam. 

Er stutzt verwirrt.   
„Was?“, will er wissen. 

„Du bist soweit.“, stelle ich fest, bevor ich mich umdrehe, darauf vertrauend, dass er mir folgt.

 

„Komm schon mit.“

~


	37. Siebenunddreißig

~

 

Wenige wissen, dass die „Black Lagoon“ nicht nur der Name unseres Schiffes ist. Dutch hat seine Inspiration von irgendwo her bekommen. 

In einer Nische des Hafenviertels von Chinatown gibt es eine schmierige, düstere Seeräuberspelunke mit dem selben Titel über der Tür.   
Der Eingang ist gezimmert aus Treibholz.   
Eine enge Wendeltreppe führt abwärts in einen ebenso engen Barraum. Verraucht, voller Nischen, mit alten Fischernetzen an den Wänden... und Sklavenpeitschen aus Sansibar. 

 

Diese Bar ist wie eines der großartigen, gesunkenen Schiffswracks vor den Riffen in tropischem Gewässer. Verwinkelt, voller unerwarteter Nebenräume. Voll von sonderbaren Besuchern. In jedem der Nebenräume gibt es Sitzecken. Und eine gut sortierte Sammlung von Foltergeräten. Aus aller Welt. 

 

Die „Black Lagoon“ ist Mister Chang´s persönliche Perle, und ausdrücklich kriegsfreie Zone.   
Er lässt Gäste gern an seiner außergewöhnlichen Sammlung teilhaben.   
Auf die er stolz ist.   
Deshalb kommen auch nur handverlesene Besucher in den Genuss. 

Der Barkeeper hat so dunkle Haut, dass man in der Düsternis von Öllampen im Schein der Flammen gerade so seine weißen Augen im Gesicht leuchten sieht... und die gewaltige, helle Narbe, die seine Lippe verzieht. 

Über ihm an der Wand hängt das Horn eines gewaltigen Sägefischs, dass aussieht wie ein Richtschwert von Neptun persönlich. Es gibt eine Menge Holz hier unten, wie auf jedem guten Piratenschiff... Holz. Und Fässer. Und Hanfseil. Und Katzen der neunschwänzigen Art. 

Kaum sind wir drin, macht jemand quer durch den Raum eine Bemerkung darüber, warum zum Teufel Two Hands eigentlich nicht mehr bei scheiß Roan´s Bondage- Show mitmacht, weil das den ganzen Shit da drüben vielleicht unterhaltsamer machen könnte. 

„Vergiss es, Mann“, knurre ich zurück, „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für scheiß Roan. Nicht mal, wenn es dabei Peitschen gibt.“ 

Neugierige Blicke kleben an Rock.   
„Newbie, huh?“

„Yeah... aber aufpassen. Der hier ist nicht so zahm wie er aussieht. Schau ihn einmal schräg an, und er sprengt deinen Arsch direkt nach Hiroshima.“

„Immer die Harmlosen, was?“, was folgt ist dreckiges Gelächter.   
Natürlich. Ich ignoriere den Spaß. 

 

Rocks Blick huscht von links nach rechts.   
„Ich weiß nicht“, wispert er und beugt sich zu mir, „Dieser Ort macht mich nervös.“

„Ich weiß“, murmle ich zurück. Hoffnungsvoll: „Aber auf eine gute Art?“

Er schluckt schwer.   
„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher.“

 

Mh. Akzeptiert.   
Ich schwinge mich auf den nächsten Barhocker. 

„Willst du ein bisschen hier bleiben und spielen?“, schlage ich vor, „Mami schenkt dir auch eine Belohnung, wenn du ein braver Junge bist... hier, schau her.“

Er tut es.   
Ich greife mir einen Snack von der Bar: eine Wasabi- Erdnuss.   
Halte sie zwischen zwei Fingern so hoch, dass er sie sehen kann. Seine Augen werden leicht glasig. Er schluckt. 

Ich werfe in seine Richtung, die Nuss fliegt in flacher Kurve direkt auf seine Nasenspitze zu, und er fängt sie so perfekt aus der Luft, dass seine Hände nicht einmal zucken. 

Den Drang, spontan zu klatschen, weil der Stunt so gekonnt aussah, verkneife ich mir.   
Stattdessen warte ich, bis er den Blick hebt und kaut, und einen winzigen Moment lang teilen wir mit den Augen etwas, wie die Glut der Zigarettenspitzen, auf dem Rücksitz des Polizeiwagens...

Ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl steigt in mir hoch, und dabei hab ich gar nichts getrunken. 

Der Barkeeper pfeift durch die Zähne.   
„Netter Trick“, brummt er mit der tiefsten Bassstimme überhaupt,   
„Heißt das, der ist eingeritten?“

Ich halte den Blick in Rocks Miene gerichtet, die bei der Formulierung unbehaglich zuckt. 

 

Er sieht zurück, mit seinen wundervoll dunklen Augen... da ist nichts Gezähmtes tief in ihm.   
Sein Geist fängt gerade erst an, seine Flügel zu spreizen. Er fängt an, seine wilde Seite zu entdecken. Das gefällt mir. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, der überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt, hat er beschlossen, dass ich ihm da helfen könnte. Von allen Möglichkeiten, die er gehabt hätte... vielleicht kann ich ihm auch noch mehr zeigen.   
An Orten wie hier fällt das leicht... 

 

„Nein“, antworte ich endlich, und schnalze leicht mit der Zunge, „Das heißt nur, er ist klüger als du.“

Der Barkeeper nimmt die Bemerkung sportlich.   
„Ziemlich eindrucksvoll... für einen Haustierstein. Deiner?“

 

„Siehst du ein Halsband an ihm?“, frage ich, plötzlich genervt, „Wir sind Arbeitskollegen. Sein Hirn und meine Hände geben ´ne gute Kombination...“

Der Barkeeper hebt eine was-immer-ihr-meint- Schulter, während er weiter Gläser poliert.   
„Was wollt ihr trinken?“

 

Rock´s Blick ist immer noch in meine Augen gerichtet, er weicht davon kein Stück ab.   
„Whiskey?“, fragt er, und leckt seine Unterlippe. 

„Nein, Rock“, erkläre ich ihm geduldig und in gedämpftem Tonfall, „An Orten wie diesem besäuft man sich nicht, weißt du?“, ich gestikuliere zu dem Barkeeper, der beißend prickelndes Ingwerbier über den Tresen schlittern lässt. Das gute, Australische, das in der Nase brennt, wenn man nur daran schnuppert.   
„Der Trick darin besteht, verdammt nüchtern zu bleiben... so verdammt nüchtern, dass nichts mehr dein Hirn ablenkt. Nur die absolut härtesten Bastarde schaffen sowas. Schaffst du´s?“

~


	38. Achtunddreißig

~

 

„Wo wir schon hier sind, können wir die eine Sache klären, die ich mal erwähnt hatte...“

Wir sind in einem der Separeés, und ich greife unzeremoniell nach einem Umschnalldildo in stattlicher Größe, klatsche ihn zwischen uns auf den Tisch: 

„Als ich gesagt habe, vielleicht hab ich auch mal Lust, dich zu ficken-... hab ich damit nicht gemeint, dass -du- deinen Schwanz irgendwo in mich rein stecken würdest“, sage ich leise.   
Ich behalte ihn genau im Blick. 

Er versucht sein Bestes, nicht den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, aber natürlich wird sein Hirn, seine Aufmerksammkeit irgendwann unwiderstehlich von dem künstlichen Schwanz angezogen. Er -muss- hinsehen.   
Und als er das tut, kann er die Reaktion in seiner Miene nicht verstecken. Ich komme ein bisschen näher. Neige den Kopf. Spreche noch ein wenig leiser, versuche das hypnotische, weiche Zureden, das Chang so sehr perfektioniert hat. Mein Puls hämmert, aber das muss er nicht wissen, und ich bin geübt darin sowas zu überspielen. Als er wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt, mir seinen Kopf leicht entgegen neigt, weiß ich, dass etwas davon wirkt: 

„Hast du mich richtig verstanden? So was wird nicht passieren. Wenn du ein bisschen gepflegt ficken willst... Rock.   
Dann wirst du derjenige sein, der gefickt wird. Verstehst du? Ich werde dich ficken. Mit diesem saftigen, hübschen Schwanz hier, und ich ficke gut... hab´ ich erwähnt, dass ich mal im Frauenknast war? Da hatte ich paar Mädels, die nicht weniger Eier und Masse hatten als du. Die waren in kürzester Zeit am Schwitzen und Jammern, und daran, ins Kissen zu beißen. Als ich fertig war... haben denen ihre eigenen Finger nie wieder ausgereicht...“

Ironisch sanft fasse ich ihm zwischen die Beine.   
„Ich werde dich in den Arsch ficken, Junge“, gurre ich, „Und jedes Mal, wenn das passiert, wirst du ein bisschen mehr zur Schlampe werden... zu meiner kleinen... schwanzgeilen Schlampe...“, mit dem Daumenfingernagel reibe ich seinen Hosenstall. Ganz leise sirrt er über den Stoff. 

 

Er schluckt hart. 

„Heißt das“, flüstert er rau, „Ich darf dich... gar nicht anfassen?“  
Ich grinse ein Bisschen. 

„Du darfst dich an meinen Rücken klammern.“, tröste ich, „Wenn du mit gespreizten Schenkeln unter mir liegst. Und was zum Festhalten brauchst. Vielleicht... wenn ich sehr großzügig bin. Aber wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, besorg´ ich´s dir gerne von hinten...“

Er zieht den Kopf ein, als ich das in seine Halsbeuge flüstere, leckt die Lippen und sagt nichts mehr dazu. 

 

„Also... wenn du Lust bekommst, was zu lecken“, fahre ich fort, „Kannst du dir diesen prächtigen Schwanz hier vornehmen. Mach ihn schön nass, für dein kleines Loch. Wann immer du Lust auf einen guten, harten Fick haben solltest... keine Sorge. Mein großer Freund hier ist allzeit bereit, sich tiefer mit dir zu befassen. Und wer weiß? Du könntest feststellen, dass du darauf stehst. Selbst wenn nicht, ist mir das scheißegal, weißt du? Denn du wirst dich besser daran gewöhnen, Junge. Ich will dich ficken, nur um zu sehen, wie du dabei schwitzt und winselst. Hierbei geht es um meinen Spaß. Nicht um deinen. Sind wir da absolut klar?“

Er nickt, die Augen nach unten.   
„Ja“, meint er atemlos. 

„Ja, was?“, knurre ich, und packe nach seinem Kinn.   
„Ja... Revy“, haucht er ohne Widerstand.

 

Mh... Gut genug.   
Ich frage mich, was ihn wohl richtig in Fahrt bringt...   
Noch kennen wir uns zu wenig. Wir haben noch nicht viel probiert. Noch weiß ich nicht, ob es besser ist, wenn er nachgibt, oder wenn man ihn so weit treibt, dass er versucht, sich zu wehren... Rock. Ich will noch so viel mehr über dich rausfinden... 

 

Aber zuerst kommt seine Taufe. Sein Einweihungsritus, als offiziell williger Sub. Mit Seil...   
vor Zuschauern. 

Seine Augen sind groß und beeindruckt, wie ein Hündchen, das zum ersten Mal Wildgeruch in die Nase kriegt. Er ist ein bemerkenswert gefälliger Rope Bottom; hält ganz still, neigt dekorativ seinen Kopf, zeigt seine schönen Kurven... er hat keinen Sixpack, aber wer braucht oberflächlichen Shit wie den, wenn er beide Hände voll von willigem, weichem Gehorsam dafür haben kann?

Rock wirkt peinlich berührt, als das Seil in seine Haut schneidet, aber ich finde, dass er damit verdammt appetitlich aussieht... Er ist weich in der Mitte, und weich um seine Ecken und Kanten, und genau so will ich ihn haben. Ich bin niemand, der die dürren, knochigen Kerle bevorzugt, die nur aus Sehnen und Muskeln bestehen. Wo nichts zurückfedert, wenn man ihm einen Klaps gibt... nein... das hier, das ist perfekt. 

Sein fleischiger Arsch, wo meine Hand einen fünf- Finger- Abdruck hinterlässt, wenn sie mit satter Wucht aufschlägt... dieser Arsch, der immer ganz instinktiv erst versucht, sich zusammenzukneifen, wenn ich die Finger in seine Spalte rutschen lasse. Der immer wunderbar voll und plump an den Hüften und Oberschenkeln bleibt... ich würde ihm nur vielleicht das nächste Mal etwas Haar an strategischen Stellen kürzen... 

In kurzer Zeit ist er gefesselt. Ich binde ihn in buntes Seil, dass er leuchtet wie ein exotischer Fisch im Riff.   
Er ist meine Beute, mein Schatz, und ich will, dass andere auch sehen können, wie wunderschön er ist. Wie besonders. 

Und verdammt, er -ist- besonders! 

Seidiges, schwarzes Haar. Weiße, empfindliche Haut. Augen so groß und unschuldig, dass man es nicht abwarten kann, ihn hemmungslos zu verderben... weiche Gliedmaßen, an denen man sich nicht verkneifen kann, Spuren zu hinterlassen.   
Sie für sich zittern zu sehen. 

Ich knüpfe ihn hoch, ziehe ihn aufwärts, und in kurzer Zeit hängt er von der Decke, begleitet von nichts als dem sachten Knirschen der Fasern. 

Das ist es. Wunderschön...

Seine Augen sind jetzt geschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das bedeutet, dass er genießt was passiert, oder dass er sich wünscht, es wäre schon wieder vorbei... Ich strecke die Hand aus und berühre seinen Rücken, streichle die Kuhle seiner Wirbelsäule mit meinen Fingerspitzen. 

Ich kann sehen, wie auf seinen Unterarmen Gänsehaut prickelt.   
Verdammt Rock. Du machst mich wahnsinnig... 

Er keucht ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Feuchte Lippen geöffnet, Strähnen seidiges Haar im Gesicht... und auf einmal will ich ihn küssen. Das Bedürfnis kommt unerwartet, aber nicht weniger heftig. Und sobald niemand es sehen kann, tue ich es.   
Es ist nur ein kleiner Kuss, ein Berühren von Lippen auf Lippen, aber es fühlt sich verdammt intim an. Vielleicht noch mehr, als wenn ich knöcheltief in ihm stecke und versuche, ihn trocken zu melken. 

Er leckt seine Lippen, wie ungläubig. So als ob er sich möglichst lange an das Gefühl erinnern will. 

Ich lasse ihn runter.   
Als ich ihn langsam aus seinem temporären Kokon schäle, sehe ich die Seilabdrücke auf seiner Haut, die schon bald wieder unter der Kleidung versteckt sein werden. 

Ich würde es mögen, wenn er länger nackt bleiben wollte.   
Aber ich will nicht, dass irgendwer sonst hier noch gierige Augen an seinen Körper klebt. 

Er soll allein meiner sein, ich will ihn nicht so viel rumzeigen.   
Noch nicht. 

Unter seiner Kleidung kann er nach Herzenslust nackt sein... nur für mich.

 

~


	39. Neununddreißig

~

 

„Bitte“, er japst, „Bitte, darf ich kommen!“

„Kannst es nicht mehr halten, huh“, grolle ich, „Du kleine Sau... kommt´s dir davon, deinen Arsch gefickt zu bekommen?“ 

„Oh Gott-... Jah“, stöhnt er, plötzlich alle Knöpfe auf vollen Unterwerfungs- Subby -Modus gedrückt, in der Zielgeraden, „Fick-... fick mich, Revy!“  
„Brauchst es hart, Junge?“, ich greife nach seinem tropfenden Schwanz, wichse ihn mit langen, festen Bewegungen. Sein ganzer Körper zuckt, ich kann spüren wie sich seine Arschbacken unter mir anspannen. 

„Bitte“, keucht er, schwitzend und mit immer mehr schwindender Hemmung: „Revy-... ich brauch´s, fick mich ha-... aaahh!“, der Dildo glitscht ein und aus, in seinem gespreizten Loch. Ich kann fühlen, wie er sich öffnet, wie es plötzlich viel leichter wird, ihn zu ficken, er den Rücken durchdrückt um den richtigen Winkel noch besser erwischen zu lassen, die Schenkel mehr auseinanderzieht.   
Ja, er lässt sich ficken, und ja: offensichtlich gefällt ihm das... und dann, mit einem Ruck, kommt er, und es schüttelt ihn wie ein Krampf. Sein Becken bockt hoch gegen den Strap- on, er pumpt völlig unkontrolliert mit den Hüften, japst nach Luft, zittert unter der Wucht von einem offensichtlich wohligen, tiefen Prostata- Orgasmus... Ich streiche ihm gründlich den Schwanz aus, greife nach seinen Eiern und gebe mit der Hand so viel Druck um seinen Sack, dass es noch nicht zu schmerzhaft wird, er aber meine Macht überall um seine empfindlichsten Teile spürt... und sich darunter anspannt.   
Dann halte ich den Druck genau so. Bis er stöhnt.   
Und alle Muskeln wieder locker lässt. 

Bewusste, willige Unterwerfung, so wie ich das gern mag... er kollabiert auf die Laken, ein Haufen knochenlose Masse. 

„Oh, Fuck“, japst er atemlos, „Fuck. Oh ja, bitte... das fühlt sich so gut an. Warum fühlt sich das so verfickt gut an?“

Liebevoll streichle ich seine Seiten mit möglichst viel Berührungsfläche, den ganzen Weg bis zu seinem Nacken und Hals. Sein zerwühltes Haar. 

„Weil du unglaublich bist“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr, „Und weil ich wirklich, wirklich gut darin bin, Leuten in den Arsch zu ficken. Hab ´s dir ja gesagt.“

Er schaudert, greift mit einer Hand nach hinten, wie um mich noch dicht bei sich zu halten, während er langsam von seinem High runterkommt. Ich lasse ihn, nippe mit offenem Mund an seiner Schulter, mahle ganz sanft, versichernd, den Dildo noch einmal tief und kreisend in ihn. Helfe ihm, sicher zu landen. Er gibt einen schnaufenden, kleinen Ächzer von sich, schließt die Augen just in dem Moment, als sie ihm nach hinten zurückrollen.

„Yeah, Rock“, flüstere ich, „Jah... du entspannst dich ganz einfach... und überlässt alles mir...“  
Er stöhnt, gehorcht aber.   
Ich nippe an seinen Fingern. Sobald meine Zunge seine Fingerkuppen berührt, zuckt er einmal. 

„Oh...“  
„Schh... entspann´ dich...“

Ich beiße ganz sanft. Und dann lecke ich ihn. Er sieht mich an, mit glänzenden Augen, nimmt die Eindrücke in sich auf, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen oder ein einziges Geräusch zu machen. Ich hebe seine Hand, presse meine Lippen fest auf seine Handfläche und erwidere seinen Blick. 

Dann löse ich mich von ihm. Schnalle die Riemen des Strap- ons weg.   
Wir sind fertig hier. 

~


	40. Vierzig

~

 

Es prickelt.   
Das zwischen uns. 

Ein bisschen herb, aber so gottverdammt befriedigend... wie kühles Bier, nach einem unglaublich langen Tag in der schwülen Gluthitze der absolut gesetzlosesten Stadt der Welt. 

„Weißt du, dass da diese eine Fantasie von mir ist...“, fängt er schon etwas beschwipst an, während wir ein paar Tage später ganz romantisch zu Zweit damit beschäftigt sind, uns im Yellow Flag die Kante zu geben. 

„Die, wo ich dich in ´nem Kleid mit Schleifchen im Haar auf ´ne Party mitnehme?“, frage ich ihn, meine Stimme auch schon nicht mehr ganz so stabil.   
„Nein“, er kneift die Augen zusammen, „Ich hab da irgendwie diese Vorliebe für... Schuhe. Du weißt schon... scharfe, schwarze, un...glaublich hohe Highheels? Ich hab mir... schon oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn jemand mit solchen Schuhen auf mich treten würde... und das hat mich so heiß gemacht...“  
Er stöhnt wohlig bei der Erinnerung. Ich schnaube. 

„Highheels?“, frage ich, „Gottverdammte Highheels? Jeder weiß, dass du in den Dingern gefickt bist. Du kannst nicht normal laufen, und es tut schon weh wenn du nur so da stehst... Highheels sind für verkappte Masochisten... du würdest mich nicht tot in den grässlichen Dingern finden.“

Er schmollt. 

„Ja, ich mein ja nur... das ist eben ein Kink von mir. Von einer wunderschönen Frau getreten zu werden, während sie Highheels trägt...“

Ich neige meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Soll ich dir ne Nutte dafür besorgen?“  
„Ich kann mir selbst eine Nutte dafür besorgen!“, erwidert er, nicht ohne Gift in der Stimme, „Darum geht’s nicht!“  
Ich schätze, darum geht’s vielleicht wirklich nicht... wenn es einfach nur ein Kink ist?

Ich versuche, nachzudenken. Es geht nicht gut. 

 

„Hast du noch andere Fantasien?“, will ich wissen. 

„Du meinst, außer noch der, dass eine wunderschöne Frau ganz langsam auf meinem Schwanz reitet, während ich einfach nur total hilflos ans Bett gefesselt da liege?“

Ich horche auf.   
„Sie würde mich bis zum Äußersten reizen... und es würde sich so gut anfühlen, wenn sie sich ganz langsam auf mir auf und ab schiebt und ich auf keinen Fall kommen darf, ohne dass sie es mir erlaubt hat“, er seufzt, „Oh Gott, dass ist auch so eine Lieblings- Wichs- Fantasie...“

 

Ich rolle meine Augen. 

„Wie wär´s mit irgendwas das wir tatsächlich tun können?“, frage ich.   
Er blinzelt, „Naja, du hast mich über Kinks und Fantasien gefragt, das sind eben meine.“, seine Stimme kommt mit einem Schwall von überschüssiger Emotion unter Alkohol. Und dann stockt er ein bisschen.   
„Vielleicht bin ich zu schüchtern... um dir zu sagen, was ich mir tatsächlich bei uns vorstellen kann.“ 

„Naja“, biete ich an, „Was magst du denn, wenn -wir- spielen?“

 

Er ist still- Für eine lange Zeitsagt er gar nichts, und dann, mit gedämpfter Stimme: 

„Die meiste Zeit liebe ich es, wenn wir spielen, egal was letztendlich passiert.“  
„Ja“, drängle ich, „Aber da gibt’s doch sicher was, das du besonders magst?“  
Er sieht zur Seite. 

„Wie... wenn du mich anfasst?“, sagt er.   
„Magst du´s, wenns weh tut?“, bohre ich ungeduldig nach, „Wenn ich dich fingere oder dir an den Nippeln ziehe?“  
Sein Kopf senkt sich. 

„Nein-... ich... mag einfach, wenn du die Kontrolle übernimmst“, winkt er ab, „Wenn ich ganz in deiner Hand bin. Das fühlt sich so... so befreiend an. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühl´ ich mich dann... ironischerweise fast übermächtig... und irgendwo jenseits von Angst. Und dann bin ich... dann bin ich“, er atmet auf, 

„... frei.“

 

~


	41. Einundvierzig

~

 

Als wir in seinem neuen Appartement nebeneinander liegen, strecken unsere Seelen sich in der Finsternis. Er sieht mich an, in dem bisschen Licht das von der Straße hoch durch die Jalousien blaue Streifen ins dunkle Zimmer malt. Der Blick aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen ist so warm und empfindsam wie sein Gewissen. 

Seine Weichheit sickert durch meine Rüstung. 

 

Sie kommt in alle Risse und füllt langsam etwas von der Leere darunter aus, mit der unaufdringlichen Zärtlichkeit, die aus meiner Logik immer noch keinen Sinn ergibt, und die es eigentlich in dieser Welt gar nicht geben dürfte. 

Er hebt gedankenverloren eine Hand, streckt sie herüber, berührt meine Wange mit warmen Fingerspitzen. Ganz vorsichtig. So als könnte noch etwas kaputt gehen. 

Ich liege einfach nur schon halb schlafend da und beobachte unter kaum geöffneten Lidern was er tut. Reglos. Gefühllos. Stumm... 

 

Er beugt sich herüber, schließt die Augen und streift mit den Lippen meine Schläfe. Es ist eine warme Berührung. Nur ein Streifen von Helligkeit; die Sonne, die früh am Morgen im Osten aufgeht und auch an den dunkelsten Drecksgassen New Yorks einmal ganz kurz vorbeischrammt, bevor sie ihren Weg weiter zieht; über den einsamsten, unendlichen blauen Himmel... 

Und dann ist es wieder dunkel.   
In meinen Träumen ist es viel dunkler als in Roanapur bei Nacht, und tausend Höllen dunkler als in dem kleinen Appartement zusammen mit Rock. Ich bin dort wieder allein.   
Und viel zu jung. 

Und ich bereue alles. 

 

~


	42. Zweiundvierzig

~

 

Die nächsten paar Tage sind heiß und friedlich. 

Eine überwältigende Hitzewelle hat sich in der Stadt breit gemacht.   
Sie liegt still in den breiten, verschlungenen Straßen, quetscht ihren klebrigen Leib aus Schweiß und Schmeißfliegen in alle Winkel, ernährt sich vom Smog der Tuc-Tucs und Kleintransporter, von den tausend süßlich stinkenden Müllcontainern mit verrottetem Obst und Industriemüll von korrupten Lebensmittelkonzernen. 

Die Eiterbeulen der Verbrechen schwären genüsslich darunter, wie Eier in einem Drachennest. Irgendwo in den verwinkelten Gassen und Hochhäusern mit bröckelnd buntem Putz liegen sie, fett und glänzend. Irgendwann wird es wieder krachen, man weiß es einfach. Aber für den Moment ist es gut so: 

In spärlichen Brisen vom Hafen her rascheln Palmenblätter über unseren Köpfen. Das ewige Kreischen der Möven, Hyänen des Meeres, klingt weniger blutlüstern als sonst. 

Aus gut isolierten Moped- Satteltaschen verkaufen speckige Händler dieses unglaubliche Kokoseis, mit einem Hauch von Salz und Erdnüssen obendrauf. 

Und überall Happy Hours:   
in den Food Courts, in der Mall, selbst im guten, alten Yellow Flag verkauft Bao mehr Drinks mit Früchten und Cocktailschirmchen als vermutlich den ganzen Rest des Jahres.

Die Devise lautet: pack dir die Stunde, so lange sie happy ist, denn früher oder später wird sie definitiv wieder zur nüchternsten, fiesesten Bitch aller Zeiten... 

 

Wir gehen tatsächlich ins Kino. 

Ein Teil der Plätze besteht dort aus ausrangierten Fliegersitzen: Relikte aus dem Vietnamkrieg. Ein Symbol des Aufbäumens, Ost gegen West, Asien gegen Amiland. Kommunismus gegen Kapitalismus. Roanapur ist in erster Linie opportunistisch, und trotzdem bleibt es irgendwie ein ironisches Statement. Eins von der Art, die seine Augen zum Glänzen bringt. 

Er mag solche Seitenhiebe und Anspielungen, das törnt seine geheime Hipster- Identität irgendwie richtig an, und er wird sowas von einen Blogeintrag darüber schreiben, für alle seine anonymen Internet- Cineasten- Freunde. 

Der Rest der Sitzplätze sind alte Sofas, wir lümmeln uns dort als würden wir uns schon jahrelang kennen. Essen klebriges Popcorn, trinken Bubbletea mit Rum für die ewigen Teenager, die irgendwo unter unserer Alltagsrüstung überlebt haben: der mit dem Business- suit, und die mit den Kanonen. Alles Verkleidung. 

Alles für die Welt, die für die Happy Hour noch draußen ansteht. 

Drinnen im Vorführraum sind wir manchmal die einzigen Gäste. Wir schauen uns quer durch Jahrzehnte von Popkultur: Alien, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Hellriser, Mad Max, The Secretary. 

 

Und in lauer Abendluft, nach elf auf dem Foodcourt, während Moskitospiralen brennen, diskutieren wir bei Laksa und Bier über Filme und ihre Helden: 

„Es gab noch nie einen mit männlichem Sub“, meine ich, und fuchtle mit den Stäbchen durch die Luft. Ich bin ganz besäuselt von der ungewohnten Überdosis an Körperkontakt, von der Hitze und vor allem von ihm. Wenn er so lächelt wie er das grade tut, die Augen kurz abwärts auf seinen Fingern, wie er die Einwegstäbchen auseinander knackt, dann wird einem ganz merkwürdig zumute. Meine Beine fühlen sich zu lang an, um sie unter dem winzigen Plastiktisch zu verstauen, aber es ist kein freier Stuhl in Reichweite um sie drauf zu legen, also entfalte ich mich zur Seite und hoffe dass kein armer Irrer darüber stolpert.

„Was!“, widerspricht er, „Es gibt eine Menge!“  
„Auf keinen Fall. Sie war seine Sekretärin, und nicht er ihr Sekretär.“

Er rollt die Augen.   
„Wenn du das auch so wörtlich nimmst? Sei mal nicht so engstirnig und denk ein -bisschen- außerhalb vom Offensichtlichen!“

Ich stütze den Kopf in die Hand, der ist auf einmal echt schwer. 

„Ich hab nicht mal einen Schulabschluss“, stöhne ich ernüchtert, „wenn du das von mir erwartest, dann platzt mein Gehirn!“ 

„Was ist mit Ichi The Killer?“

„Hab gehört, der war ´ne Pain Slut.“, gebe ich zurück, „Das ist was anderes als ein Sub.“  
„Es ist eine spezielle Art von Sub?“

„Der ist einfach nur Schmerzgeil! Sind Masochisten automatisch gleich Subs?“  
„Was ist mit James Bond?“

Ich starre ihn an und muss lachen.   
Dann wird mir klar, dass er das nicht ironisch meint. 

„DAS Macho- Abziehbild der Filmgeschichte?“  
„Als Daniel Craig ihn gespielt hat? In Skyfall? Zu M?“

 

„... da ist sie einfach sein Boss.“  
„Hmm. Ja. Ziemlich praktisch, huh?“, er konzentriert sich auf seine Nudeln, und schlürft genüsslich. Ich beobachte seinen gespitzten Mund, bis er ihn schließt, kaut, sich die Lippen leckt. Dann erst gleitet mein Blick zurück in seine Augen. 

„In „The Secretary“ war er auch ihr Boss“, er zuckt die Schultern, „Same- same.“

„In „The Secretary“ machen sie eine Menge kinky Zeug zusammen, so dass jedem absolut klar sein muss, dass er nicht NUR ihr Boss ist.“, widerspreche ich.

„Jaah. Gut.“, er windet sich ein bisschen, „Womöglich können wir die These aufstellen, dass Filmemacher -bisher- viel zu schüchtern waren, männliche Lust an sowas so offen zu zeigen. Da muss man mehr zwischen den Zeilen lesen.“

„Sie sind davon ausgegangen, dass „männliche Lust an sowas“ ganz einfach nicht existiert. Das ist dieselbe Logik wie die, dass Prinzessinnen per Definition immer weiblich sind. Und Drachen männlich.“

Er lehnt sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt in seinem Plastikstuhl zurück und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck Bier: 

„Du wärst ein guter Drache.“

 

Ich will spöttisch schnauben, aber just in dem Moment trifft mich ein Gedanke. Der wirkliche Drache in Roanapur... ist nämlich mein nicht-ganz-so-heimlicher Mentor und Meister:   
Mister Chang. 

Als Dutch mich geschickt hat, Rock auf unserem Auftrags- Roadtrip den Jägern der Stadt vorzuführen, war ich angepisst und hatte Schiss, dass irgendeiner davon jemals auf die Idee kommen könnte, Rock genau so verlockend zu finden wie ich. 

Und... verdammt. Ohne was zu denken, habe ich ihn jetzt, dumm wie ich leider bin, entblättert und sexy höchstselbst im Lagoon Club vorgeführt. Vor fucking- Master- Chang der, wie wir alle wissen, seine Subs asiatisch und unschuldig mag... und dem ganz bestimmt nichts verborgen bleibt, was in seinem eigenen Club passiert. 

Ugh... 

 

Ich puste den Rauch meiner Zigarette nachdenklich durch die Nase aus, während ich ins Nichts starre, und bin mir unschlüssig, ob das wohl ein sagenhaft naiver Move war, oder ob ich glaube, dass Chang cool genug ist, und wir so sicher verbrüdert, dass er Rock als selbstverständlich off Limits sieht.   
Eine Menge der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbringe, wirkt Chang einfach verdammt cool. Er macht es einem leicht zu glauben, dass er ein Freund ist, der es im Grunde doch gut meint. Andererseits ist er in seinen weniger hübschen Momenten Triadenboss und absolut... Übelkeit auslösend... fies...

 

Als mein Blick sich endlich wieder fokussiert, trifft er auf Rocks ungeniert belustigte Miene. 

„Ernsthaft“, meint er, „Wenn du noch hochprozentigeres Zeug trinkst und dabei rauchst, könntest du sogar Feuer speien!“

 

„... Alter...?!“ 

 

~


	43. Dreiundvierzig

~

 

Sein Ton ist neuerdings eine gute Nuance abgebrühter geworden. 

Er gibt diese anfängliche Angst nicht mehr zwischen uns, diese Hemmung aus Höflichkeit und gespannter Erwartung, und das macht vieles auf einmal anders. 

Wir wissen Dinge übereinander, die wir vorher nicht gewusst haben. 

Ich weiß, dass er immer ein Fläschchen Desinfektionsgel in der Tasche hat, das er sich bei Straßenhändlern kauft und sich in unbeobachteten Momenten damit die Hände einschmiert, weil öffentliche Türklinken und so ihn anekeln. Besonders die von Toiletten.

Er weiß, dass ich, wenn ich alleine bin und nicht halb bewusstlos vor Alk oder sonstigem Shit ins Bett falle, nie ohne Walkman einschlafen kann. 

Ist das der Zustand, wenn man länger eine Art von Beziehung im weitesten Sinne hat?  
Stück für Stück verliert sich die Fremdheit, man schält Schicht für Schicht voneinander ab, bis man darunter schließlich so entsetzlich entblößt ist, dass es einen schon wieder abschreckt... 

Er macht kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er denkt, dass ich in extremem Dreck lebe und in meinem Appartement vergammle, aber ich bin eben Gunman und kein Hausmütterchen, mein Standpunkt dazu ist, dass -er- sich ja ein French Maid- Outfit anziehen und putzen könnte. 

Da hat er aber dann auch keine Lust drauf. 

 

Und dann war da noch der eine Abend, am Jahrestag von der einen Sache, als die kleine Rebecca in New York gestorben ist... etwas, das ich jedes Jahr glaube, verdrängen zu können, was bisher noch nie funktioniert hat. Im Yellow Flag war ich da so dermaßen aus der Welt gesoffen, dass ich brabbelnd in der Ecke lag und ihn nicht mal wieder erkannt hab. 

Dutch hat mich heimgetragen.

 

Rock kann es sich seither nicht verkneifen, immer mal wieder eine kleine, stichelnde Bemerkung darüber fallen zu lassen. Aber was soll ich machen?   
Fakt ist, wir kennen uns kaum ein paar Monate. Was ist sind schon ein paar Monate, gegen die Ewigkeit in der Hölle?

 

Was sich außerdem wohl verändert hat- die Berührungsängste fallen, genau wie die Kleidung. Er kommt jetzt furchtlos in mein Appartement, während ich schlafe, er bringt mir eine Morgenzigarette, weckt mich mehr oder weniger sanft. Seine Krawatte, die über meine nackte Haut gleitet, fühlt sich vertraut an, riecht so vertraut nach ihm, dass sie mich selbst im Halbschlaf nicht mehr erschreckt. Im Gegenteil. Sie ist nämlich aus Seide: leicht und kühl. Ein Beweis für seinen verwöhnten Bonzen- Arsch, mit dem ich mich ausnahmsweise mal anfreunden kann. Seide auf nackter Haut fühlt sich _gut_ an...

 

Ich hasse früh aufstehen. Ja, halb elf ist früh. 

Aber ich hasse es wider anderslautender Gerüchte nicht, irgendwie beschäftigt und in halbwegs geordneten Verhältnissen zu sein, und das auch noch eine ganze Weile zu bleiben, also hält sich mein Unwille in Grenzen. 

 

„Du musst aufwachen“, sagt er in unaufgeregter Beharrlichkeit, „Wir haben einen Job.“

„Einen Job von wem?“, grunze ich. 

So früh am Morgen... oder vormittag braucht es eine Weile bis mein Hirn in Schwung kommt. Ich kratze mich in der Morgenmatte am Hinterkopf. 

 

„Von Mister Chang“, sagt Rock ganz ruhig, „Von den Triaden.“

 

Ich brauche ganze drei Sekunden, bis mich die Neuigkeit... der unwahrscheinliche Zufall mit voller Wucht erreicht. 

„Huh?!“, blinzle ich dann. 

 

~


	44. Vierundvierzig

~

Noch während ich nicht mal drin bin, im Geschäftsraum der Lagoon Company, höre ich schon ihr Gezicke. 

Verdammt nochmal.   
Dutch ist nicht gut zu sprechen, auf so ein anderes Alphamännchen mitten in seinem Revier, und mit Chang ist das ganz genau so. Die beiden umkreisen einander- zum Glück nur verbal, aber unüberhörbar- wie wilde Hunde. 

Ich schätze, das großte Reizthema zwischen den Beiden hat neuerdings irgendwas mit Balaleika zu tun, aber das sind Dinge über die ich eigentlich gar nichts wissen will. Gerade betont Chang, dass die Triaden zu Balaleika ein „überaus gutes Verhältnis“ haben, und ich weiß, das Verhältnis hat hauptsächlich damit zu tun, dass sie in der Black Lagoon- Spelunke spielen darf, ohne je was für Eintritt oder Getränke zu zahlen, aber der Unterton und Dutchs Dünnhäutigkeit bei dem Thema sorgen dafür, dass der Spruch vermutlich trotzdem gezündet hätte, wäre nicht rechtzeitig Ablenkung aufgetaucht. 

Interessanterweise bin ausgerechnet ich plötzlich der neutrale Puffer, der die Stimmung entspannt, und das bin ich gar nicht gewöhnt. 

„Hallo zusammen“, winke ich halb verpennt in die allgemeine Runde, „Hab ich hier was verpasst?“

„Two- Hands!“, Chang strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

Als hätte er nur drauf gewartet, dass ich auf dem Plan stehe, präsentiert er einen ominösen Koffer und erzählt die Geschichte von dem kleinen Bulgaren, der ein richtiger, echter Gangster sein wollte, bis Chang´s Leute seinen bemitleidenswerten Arsch geschnappt haben. 

Ins Hirn geht mir dabei die Stelle, an der er- mit Blick in meine Richtung- genüsslich von seinen Foltermethoden prahlt, die immer verdächtig Hoden- zentriert sind. Ich höre nur was von „Eier wie Nüsse zerquetschen“, sehe seine Handbewegung dazu, kann fast das verspielt- böse Funkeln in seinen Augen erahnen, obwohl er natürlich die Sonnenbrille trägt, um genau das zu vermeiden... und das Lachen kommt automatisch. Es blubbert aus mir heraus. 

Das Biest in ihm ruft-... und das in mir antwortet. 

 

Mir gefällt sein Gefallen an CBT und allem was dazu gehört. Er ist ein Profi. Leute verlieren unter seinen kundigen Händen regelmäßig die Kontrolle über sämtliche Körperfunktionen. Es ist schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie ein Mann einem anderen Mann solche Dinge antun kann, aber Chang ist, was das angeht, ein spezieller Fall. Er lächelt, während er davon erzählt. 

Er lächelt immer. 

Als wäre das alles der größte Spaß... ich kann nicht anders als ihn zu bewundern.

 

Tief drinnen versuche ich, meine paranoiden Instinkte zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

Er würde Rock doch nichts tun, oder? Er will nicht mit SEINEN Cojones spielen, richtig? Der Mann ist off limits... 

Alles weitere was Chang noch erzählt- Bombe, Verschwörung, wichtige Papiere und so weiter- ergibt sicher irgendwo Sinn, klingt aber, als sei ihm unterm Strich einfach langweilig gewesen und als hätte er sich etwas Spannendes ausgedacht, um die Leute der Stadt und sich selbst ein bisschen bei Laune zu halten... 

„Er wollte seine Eier behalten, also haben wir das hier von ihm gekriegt- Papiere!“  
„Mh?“, Dutch reckt den Kopf und klingt angeekelt, weil er weiß, dass Chang ihm gleich ein Angebot machen wird, das er nicht ablehnen kann.

„Anschlagspläne. Die haben nicht nur uns angegriffen, der andere Teil kam den ganzen Tag heute schon auf CMN.“

Rock japst. „Die amerikanische Botschaft?!“  
„… das riecht nach Ärger.“, knurrt Dutch. Alles, was auch nur ansatzweise mit Politik zu tun hat, insbesondere mit amerikanischer Politik, ist ihm zutiefst zuwider. Kann man ihm wohl nicht übel nehmen. 

„Dieser kleine, bulgarische Eier-Junge hat offensichtlich für die gearbeitet...“, Chang ist im Plauder- Modus, „Du weißt doch, die Welt ist voller Leute, die Uncle Sam hassen! Ich hab also Kontakt mit der Gruppe aufgenommen, und wollte ihnen ein schönes Geschäft vorschlagen, aber davon wollten die nichts wissen! Ich solle mich verpissen, bevor die meinen Arsch rösten. Also sagte ich, na gut, jemand anders wird mir sicher was Schönes dafür geben wollen. Daraufhin haben sie mein Hauptquartier bis zum Jordan gesprengt! Schon traurig... sie haben tatsächlich wie versprochen versucht, meinen Arsch zu rösten... diese Fanatiker verstehen überhaupt keinen Spaß!“ 

Er lacht als einziger über seinen Witz. 

„Also, Dutch! Ich möchte, dass du diesen Koffer hier zustellst. Insgesamt gibt es fünf davon. Es gibt auch fünf Ziele. Und alle verlassen gleichzeitig Roanapur. Aber nur in einem sind die Papiere.“

Das klingt wie in einer kranken Gameshow. Jedes Mal, wenn Master Chang etwas vorschlägt, ist das so. Ich weiß nie, wann er was ernst meint, und wann er nur zu seinem Privatvergnügen mit Leuten spielt... 

Benny sieht auch zweifelnd aus, und Rock wirkt irgendwie ernsthaft erschüttert. Ich frage mich, warum eigentlich...?

„Ihr habt zwei Tage Zeit. Dann werden meine CIA- Kontakte den Stützpunkt verlassen.“  
Dutch versucht reflexartig mehr Zeit rauszuhandeln.   
Aber Chang handelt bei sowas nie. Geduldig erklärt er, warum verhandeln bei ihm keine Option ist. Gleichzeitig hört man von draußen Reifengequietsche.

Ich blende Changs Laberflash aus, und sehe nach, wer uns da besuchen kommt...   
Und siehe da, es ist eine Horde von Typen mit Panzerfäusten, direkt vor unserem Stützpunkt, die direkt uns ins Visier nehmen:

„Scheiße, runter!“

 

Die Explosion reißt ein Loch in die Wand und legt die halbe Einrichtung in Schutt und Asche. Meine Ohren klingeln, als ich versuche zu checken, ob an mir noch alles dran ist. Ob an den anderen noch halbwegs alles dran ist-  
Chang wühlt sich unter einer Ladung Schutt hervor und bedauert lediglich seine zermatschte Kippe. 

„Du bist wohl grade nicht so beliebt!“, raunzt Dutch ihn an.  
„Wollt ihr etwa schon aufgeben?“, hält Chang maulend dagegen, „Dann könnt ihr das hier aber selber zahlen!... Kommt schon, ich sorge dafür, dass ihr sicher zu eurem Boot kommt. Gib mir die Knarren!“ 

Er verwandelt sich.   
Seine Worte machen das ganze nicht weniger fragwürdig. Aber, scheiß drauf. Wir sind nur eine verdammtes Lieferfirma. 

 

Und meine Instinkte setzen ein.   
Chang ist ein Master. Deshalb nennt man ihn so. 

Er hat nicht nur das Hirn und die Fähigkeiten, sondern auch die ganze, verdammte Ausstrahlung. Man kann gar nicht anders, als zu tun was er will. Und hat man je irgendwas gesehen, das mehr Master- artig wäre, als dieser verfluchte, helle Seidenschal über seinem Anzug? Sowas von lässig... Er fragt nach unserem Notausgang- und ich springe sofort darauf an. Shit... mir doch egal, ob er spielt. Master Chang drückt alle meine Knöpfe, wie der coole Onkel aus Hongkong, den ich nie wirklich hatte. 

Es tut so gut, wieder mit ihm zu schießen... man fühlt sich absolut unverwundbar. Der Hammer!  
Meine Nerven geraten erst dann aus dem Gleichgewicht, als eine Handgranate auf uns zufliegt. Chang stoppt sie, hebt sie auf ohne die Miene zu verziehen und wirft sie ganz einfach zurück. 

Ich bin sprachlos. 

 

„Immer schön die Ruhe bewahren, hörst du?“, sagt er mit seinem ewigen, steinernen Lächeln, und in dem Moment kommt er mir wirklich vor wie der Buddha der Unterwelt- ein Halbgott, für den normale, menschliche Grenzen nicht gelten. Jemand, den man niemals erreichen kann: 

„Das ist das Wichtigste. Immer schön ruhig bleiben...   
Sonst verlierst du!“ 

 

Ruhig bleiben ist meine Schwäche.  
Das hab ich noch nie gekonnt.

~


End file.
